In Silence
by Yue.aoi
Summary: Sakura, seorang penulis amatir, memutuskan berkunjung ke sebuah kafe bertema keheningan dan jatuh cinta dengan kue yang memiliki rasa anti mainstream sehingga begitu sering berkunjung ke kafe tersebut. Pertemuannya dengan barista berwajah rupawan yang selalu menggambar bunga Gardenia di atas latte miliknya membawanya pada hal yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya.
1. Chapter 1

**In Silence © Yue. Aoi**

_**Rate**_ **: T**

_**Characters**_ **: Sasuke.U, Sakura.H**

_**All rights belongs to the rightful owner.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sakura melangkah memasuki sebuah kafe bernuansa minimalis yang didominasi dengan warna hitam dan putih. Manik hijau gadis itu mengarah pada seluruh penjuru kafe sebelum memutuskan untuk duduk di tempat favoritnya, di sudut ruangan.

Seorang lelaki berambut pirang yang terlihat sangat ramah bergegas menghampiri gadis merah muda itu serta menyodorkan buku menu. Ia membuka buku itu dan melirik beberapa foto makanan dan minuman yang tampak menggiurkan sebelum memutuskan memesan menu yang hampir selalu ia pesan setiap kali ia datang, _coffee latte _dan _earl grey cake_.

"_Earl grey-_"

Ucapan gadis merah muda itu terputus seketika. Beberapa pengunjung yang mengisi meja yang kosong menempelkan jari telunjuk mereka di depan bibir seraya menatap Sakura, membuatnya merasa bersalah seketika.

Seraya menangkupkan kedua tangan di depan dada dan menundukkan kepala, ia menunjukkan _gesture _untuk meminta maaf tanpa bersuara sedikitpun.

Pengunjung yang sebelumnya melirik Sakura kini mengalihkan pandangan mereka, membuat Sakura merasa lega.

Seolah mengerti perasaan canggung dan tidak nyaman yang dirasakan Sakura, pelayan berambut pirang itu tersenyum dan menepuk punggung Sakura, seolah berkata 'Tidak apa-apa' meski tanpa bersuara.

Sakura segera mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan menuliskan apa yang seharusnya ia katakan serta menyerahkan kertas itu pada pelayan di sampingnya.

_Maaf, aku tidak bisa bahasa isyarat._

_Earl grey cake masih ada? Kalau ada, aku mau pesan dua potong. Lalu aku juga ingin pesan segelas coffee latte._

Sang pelayan tersenyum maklum, lelaki itu segera mengeluarkan pena dan menuliskan jawaban di balik kertas.

_Ada._

_Kau mau coffee latte dengan sebungkus brown sugar seperti biasa, kan?_

Sakura tersenyum dan menganggukan kepala ketika membaca pesan yang dituliskan pelayan itu. Lelaki itu bahkan sudah hafal dengan pesanan Sakura meski Sakura lupa menuliskan detil pesanannya.

Sang pelayan segera meninggalkan meja Sakura dan gadis itu segera mengeluarkan komputer jinjingnya serta meletakkannya di atas meja dan menyalakannya. Ia merasa sedikit bersalah saat komputernya mengeluarkan suara serta menatap pelayan serta salah seorang barista yang menarik perhatiannya sejak pertama kali bertemu.

Lelaki itu memiliki aura yang sangat kontras dibanding lelaki berambut pirang yang tadi melayani Sakura. Jika lelaki pirang itu terkesan hangat dan ramah, maka lelaki berambut hitam itu sebaliknya. Lelaki itu terkesan dingin dan sinis, bahkan tatapan lelaki itu juga tajam meskipun sebetulnya paras wajah lelaki itu terkesan lembut namun juga maskulin di saat yang sama.

Wajah sang barista tergolong tampan dengan kulit putih yang bersinar bak bulan, hidung kecil dan tinggi dengan ujung lancip, serta bibir yang terlihat lembut dan tipis sewarna buah ceri. Seandainya lelaki itu tak memiliki kekurangan, barangkali sudah ada begitu banyak wanita yang mengantri untuk mendapatkan lelaki itu.

Namun lelaki itu bukanlah satu-satunya alasan bagi Sakura untuk berkunjung ke kafe yang ia temukan tanpa sengaja di salah satu aplikasi _review_ restoran yang ia gunakan. Ia sengaja mengunjungi kafe itu karena menginginkan suasana yang tenang dimana ia bisa duduk berjam-jam dengan tenang untuk menyelesaikan novel terbarunya tanpa harus kehilangan fokus karena suara hingar bingar musik yang terlalu keras atau suara konversasi yang menganggu bagaikan lebah yang berdengung tanpa henti. Jika ia membutuhkan musik, ia hanya perlu memasang _earphone _di telinganya dan mendengar musik apapun yang ia butuhkan.

Selain itu, Sakura juga jatuh cinta dengan rasa kue-kue lezat dengan rasa _anti mainstream_ yang tak dapat ia temukan di _coffee shop_ manapun. Lagipula entah kenapa ia bisa mendapatkan inspirasi dengan mudah ketika berada di kafe itu, karena itulah ia memutuskan untuk berkunjung hampir setiap hari.

Seorang pengunjung mengangkat tangan dan pelayan lainnya segera menghampiri kedua wanita yang berada di salah satu meja yang lumayan jauh dari Sakura. Salah seorang wanita mulai menggerakkan tangannya, berupaya untuk mengatakan sesuatu dengan bahasa isyarat, yang dibalas oleh pelayan itu dengan bahasa isyarat juga.

Ya, kesunyian merupakan sebuah konsep yang diusung oleh kafe itu. Mungkin terdengar aneh, tetapi tampaknya sang pemilik kafe berencana membuat pengunjung, entah normal atau juga memiliki disabilitas, untuk merasakan bagaimana rasanya hidup dalam kesunyian layaknya seorang tuna rungu. Bahkan seluruh karyawan yang bekerja di kafe itu juga merupakan seorang penyandang disabilitas yang terlihat layaknya manusia normal pada umumnya.

Tatapan Sakura lagi-lagi tertuju pada lelaki berambut hitam yang tampaknya sedang mengerjakan _latte_ pesanannya. Harus diakui, ia tertarik dengan wajah menawan lelaki itu dan kesulitan untuk melepaskan tatapannya. Tetapi perasaan yang ia miliki hanyalah sebatas ketertarikan terhadap orang berwajah tampan, tak lebih juga tak kurang.

Komputer Sakura telah menyala dan ia memfokuskan atensinya pada benda elektronik itu. Ia segera mengklik ikon Microsoft Word dan melanjutkan draf novelnya yang sempat tertunda. Jemarinya seolah menari di atas _keyboard_ dan inspirasi yang entah kenapa terasa begitu lancar tertuang dalam layar komputernya, membentuk kata demi kata yang saling terangkai satu sama lain.

Sang pelayan berambut pirang kembali menghampiri meja Sakura untuk mengantarkan kopi pesanan Sakura dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Sakura tersenyum dan melirik _latte_ berbentuk bunga Gardenia yang terlihat sangat cantik dengan warna yang kontras, tidak pucat seperti _latte_ yang pernah diminum gadis itu di beberapa kafe dan terlihat jelek untuk difoto.

Ini bukanlah kali pertama Sakura mendapati _latte_ bergambar bunga Gardenia. Ia bahkan mendapatinya setiap kali ia berkunjung ke kafe ini, dan dalam hati ia merasa heran karena seorang lelaki malah membuat _latte_ berbentuk bunga yang bahkan jenisnya tak lazim jika dibandingkan dengan _latte art_ di kedai kopi pada umumnya.

Sakura mulai berpikir, jangan-jangan lelaki itu pecinta bunga Gardenia. Tetapi Sakura segera menepis asumsi tak berdasarnya. Hal itu jelas tidak masuk akal, bukan?

**.**

**.**

Butiran-butiran dihidrogen monoksida perlahan berjatuhan membasahi bumi dengan kecepatan perlahan sebelum akhirnya jatuh dengan kecepatan yang lebih tinggi dan volume yang juga lebih banyak ketimbang sebelumnya.

Segera saja rombongan manusia yang berjalan dengan payung berwarna-warni di tengah hujan terlihat memenuhi jalanan kota. Ramalan cuaca di saluran berita pagi ini memang telah meramalkan hujan yang akan turun sehingga orang-orang telah menyiapkan payung.

Tetapi tidak dengan Sakura. Gadis itu lupa memperhatikan ramalan cuaca ketika memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rumah dan pergi ke supermarket sehingga tidak membawa payung.

Hujan turun semakin deras dan angin dingin yang bertiup terasa menembus raga. Temperatur bumi ikut menurun seiring dengan hujan yang semakin deras dan kini Sakura mulai mengigil dan bersin tanpa henti hingga orang-orang memperhatikannya.

Hari ini benar-benar hari yang sial bagi Sakura. Entah mengapa sinusnya kambuh sehingga tubuhnya meriang dan kepalanya terasa sakit. Semula ia berencana untuk tak pergi kemanapun dan memesan makanan dengan layanan pesan antar, tetapi mendadak ia mendapat tamu bulanan sehingga memutuskan untuk pergi ke supermarket dan membeli obat, bahan makanan, juga barang kebutuhan lainnya.

Sakura merasa benar-benar lelah dan ia ingin segera pulang. Tetapi ia tak ingin merepotkan siapapun dengan meminta jemputan. Menggunakan taksi juga bukan pilihan karena jalanan cenderung padat ketika hujan dan Sakura perlu menghemat uang bulanan yang hanya tersisa sedikit.

Gadis merah muda itu segera mengusapkan kedua tangannya dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Ia mulai merasa kedinginan setelah berdiri di luar area supermarket, menunggu agar hujan segera reda.

Manik _emerald_ gadis itu tertuju pada sosok yang terlihat _familiar_ dan selalu menjadi pusat atensinya setiap ia berkunjung ke kafe. Penampilan lelaki itu tampak sedikit berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan ketika berada di kafe. Kali ini, penampilan lelaki itu terlihat lebih modis ketimbang biasanya, barangkali lelaki itu baru saja berkunjung ke suatu tempat sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi ke supermarket.

Mendadak hidung Sakura terasa gatal dan ia cepat-cepat mengambil tisu serta kembali bersin. Ia berharap bersinnya dapat berhenti, namun lagi-lagi bersinnya berlanjut dan orang-orang kembali menatapnya, membuatnya malu setengah mati.

"Aish," keluh Sakura seraya meletakkan barang belanjaannya begitu saja di lantai dan berjalan menuju tong sampah untuk membuang tisu. Entah sudah kali ke berapa ia bolak-balik dari tempatnya berdiri menuju tong sampah hanya untuk membuang tisu dan ujung hidungnya bahkan sudah bengkak dan memerah karena terlalu banyak bersin.

Sakura baru saja berbalik badan dan berniat kembali ke tempatnya berdiri untuk menunggu ketika seseorang mendadak menepuk bahunya dengan pelan dan membuatnya menoleh.

Gadis merah muda itu terkesiap sesaat ketika ia menatap seseorang yang menepuk bahunya. Ia tak mengira jika dari sekian banyak orang di supermarket, lelaki itu malah memutuskan untuk menghampirinya, entah apa alasannya.

"Ada ap-"

Ucapan Sakura terputus seketika. Mendadak ia berniat untuk bersin ketika ia merasakan udara dingin dari pendingin ruangan yang terpasang di supermarket menerpa tubuhnya dan ia hampir saja bersin di hadapan lelaki berambut hitam itu.

Secara refleks, Sakura segera menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, sedangkan lelaki itu mundur selangkah serta menutup bibir dan hidungnya, merasa takut kalau gadis itu akan bersin tepat di wajahnya.

Sakura meringis ketika menyadari terdapat sesuatu yang lengket dari hidungnya kini berada di tangannya dan ia cepat-cepat mengeluarkan tisu basah dari tasnya serta membersihkan tangan serta wajahnya.

"Maaf, ada apa?" Tanya Sakura dengan hidung yang terlihat merah dan bengkak bagaikan badut.

Lelaki itu tak berkata apapun dan menyerahkan _coat_ hitam yang tampak kontras dengan warna kulit lelaki itu serta memberikan secarik kertas.

Pakai saja _coat_ itu. Kembalikan kalau kau datang lagi ke kafe.

Sejak tadi orang-orang memperhatikanmu karena bersin terus menerus.

Sakura merasa sungkan untuk menerimanya, tetapi ia membutuhkan _coat_ itu agar tubuhnya terasa sedikit lebih hangat dan ia tak lagi menjadi pusat perhatian karena bersin dengan suara keras berkali-kali.

"Terima kasih."

Lelaki itu bahkan tak bereaksi sedikitpun dan berniat untuk berbalik serta meninggalkan Sakura, tetapi gadis itu segera menyentuh lengan lelaki itu.

"Eh, tunggu. Namamu siapa?"

Lelaki itu hanya diam dan menatap Sakura, membuat perasaan Sakura tidak nyaman karena tatapan tajam lelaki itu.

"Ah... itu... maksudnya, kalau aku mau mengembalikan _coat_-mu, mungkin saja kau tidak ada di kafe, 'kan? Jadi kalau aku akan menitip pada pegawai di kafe, akan lebih enak kalau setidaknya aku tahu siapa namamu agar orang yang kutitipi juga tidak bingung."

Lelaki itu segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan tampak mengetikkan sesuatu serta memperlihatkan layar ponselnya pada Sakura.

Sasuke.

"Oh, oke."

Lelaki itu berbalik dan meninggalkan Sakura, sedangkan gadis itu menyentuh _coat_ yang diberikan lelaki itu serta memakainya. Ia merasakan aroma sabun yang bercampur dengan pewangi pakaian yang menguar dari _coat_ itu samar-samar dan entah kenapa aroma itu terasa begitu menenangkan, bagai sebuah aroma terapi.

**-TBC-**

* * *

_**Author's Note :**_

* * *

Entah kenapa mendadak mendapat ide untuk menulis fanfict _oneshot_ sebagai selingan dari beberapa fanfict yang masih _on going_. Kebetulan aku terinspirasi dengan salah satu kafe nyata yang mengusung konsep serupa, sayangnya aku belum sempat berkunjung ke kafe itu sehingga menggunakan review _foodies_ yang kubaca sebagai sedikit refrensi karena belum berkunjung ke sana.

Dan ternyata, alur fanfict ini rasanya terlalu cepat seandainya dibuat _oneshot_ sehingga aku memutuskan untuk membuat _multi chapter._

Seperti biasa, fanfict kali ini juga tidak berfokus pada romance, melainkan cenderung fokus pada interaksi serta konflik internal masing-masing karakter.

Untuk kali ini, aku berusaha meningkatkan diksiku dibandingkan karyaku yang biasanya sehingga nggak menjamin akan cepat update. Mohon kritik dan sarannya.


	2. Chapter 2

Di bawah langit kelabu yang menyembunyikan sinar terik sang surya, gadis berambut merah muda itu melangkah secepat mungkin menuju kafe dengan bangunan yang didominasi dengan warna hitam dan putih seraya membawa sebuah tas kertas di satu tangan serta memegang secarik tisu dengan tangan lainnya.

Langkah kaki gadis itu terhenti sejenak ketika melihat kafe bertuliskan 'Leise' dan ia segera mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit tersengal akibat berjalan dengan setengah berlari.

Lagi-lagi angin dingin kembali menerpa tubuh Sakura dan hidungnya terasa gatal sehingga ia segera menutup hidung dan bibirnya dengan secarik tisu serta bersin.

Sakura berpikir jika keberadaan dirinya yang masih belum sepenuhnya sembuh dari sinus di sebuah kafe yang berkonsep keheningan adalah sebuah kesalahan. Barangkali ia akan bersin berkali-kali atau bahkan harus mengeluarkan suara yang menganggu karena harus membuang lendir di hidungnya.

Tetapi ia tak memiliki pilihan selain datang ke kafe siang ini. Sudah hampir seminggu sejak kali terakhir ia bertemu dengan Sasuke dan ia merasa harus segera mengembalikan _coat_ milik lelaki itu.

Sepanjang hidupnya, Sakura tak pernah mengira jika ia akan berkesempatan mengenakan sebuah produk fesyen buatan desainer terkenal. Ia yang lahir dan tumbuh di keluarga yang biasa-biasa saja bahkan tak pernah tahu berapa harga pakaian buatan desainer terkenal berskala global hingga ia menerima _coat_ yang dipinjamkan padanya malam itu.

Karena itulah Sakura memutuskan untuk segera mengembalikan _coat_ itu setelah tubuhnya sudah cukup kuat untuk berpergian. Ia tak ingin sang pemilik pakaian merasa khawatir bahwa Sakura akan kabur tanpa mengembalikan pakaian yang dipinjamkan padanya, lagipula ia juga merasa terbebani menyimpan sebuah benda mahal milik orang lain yang tak akan sanggup ia beli seandainya ia diharuskan membeli benda itu.

Sakura segera memasuki kafe dan manik _emerald-_nya berusaha mencari sosok Sasuke. Ketika pandangannya bersua dengan lelaki itu, ia segera mengangkat sudut bibirnya sedikit sebelum melangkah menuju sudut favoritnya.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu mengangkat tas kertas yang ia bawa dan sedikit meremas isinya tanpa membuka _stapler _yang menutup tas itu, memastikan bahwa dirinya yang pelupa telah memasukkan dua bungkus biskuit rasa tomat yang kebetulan dibelinya saat sedang promo _buy one get one _di supermarket sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

Sang pelayan berambut pirang yang melayani Sakura pada kunjungan terakhirnya segera menghampiri Sakura dengan membawakan buku menu serta secarik kertas dan pena serta meletakkannya di atas meja.

Sakura menatap ke luar melalui jendela besar di kafe itu, mengamati tetesan air yang mulai berjatuhan membasahi bumi dan menimbulkan suara hujan yang merambat masuk ke dalam kafe yang seharusnya hening. Tampaknya ia akan berada di kafe dalam waktu yang lama, setidaknya hingga hujan reda sehingga ia bisa kembali tanpa harus kehujanan dan membuat sinusnya semakin parah.

Sakura segera mengangkat pena dan menulis pesan.

Aku pesan satu _risotto_, _earl grey cake_ dan _green tea latte_.

Lalu, bisakah aku menitipkan barang untuk temanmu yang bernama Sasuke? Katakan padanya kalau aku mengembalikan coat yang dipinjam waktu itu.

Lelaki berambut pirang itu menatap pesan yang dituliskan Sakura dan terkesiap sesaat. Ia bahkan tak tahu kalau temannya yang tak pernah tampak tertarik dengan wanita manapun bisa meminjamkan sesuatu pada wanita yang ditemuinya entah dimana.

Sudut bibir lelaki itu terangkat membentuk seringaian jahil. Ia harus membahas ini pada Sasuke setelah kafe tutup nanti.

Lelaki pirang itu segera meninggalkan meja Sakura setelah menyerahkan tas kertas serta melangkah dengan hati ringan dan memberikan nota pesanan itu pada koki di dapur setelah merobek pesan tambahan yang dituliskan Sakura.

Ia segera menghampiri Sasuke dan menepuk lengan lelaki itu serta menyeringai jahil dan menyerahkan kantung kertas yang diberikan Sakura.

Sasuke menerima kantung kertas itu dengan sedikit keheranan dan Naruto segera menggerakkan kedua tangannya, berusaha menjelaskan dengan bahasa isyarat.

'_Gadis berambut merah muda itu mengembalikan coatmu.'_

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan menerima kantung kertas itu. Ia menduga bahwa konversasi akan berakhir sehingga ia berniat menanyakan apa pesanan gadis itu, tetapi Naruto kembali menggerakkan tangannya.

'_Wah, wah. Tak kusangka temanku yang seperti es batu ini bisa bersikap baik pada wanita. Jangan-jangan kau tertarik padanya_.'

Sasuke mendengus pada lelaki berambut pirang yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai temannya itu. Bagaimana mungkin ia tertarik pada seseorang yang bahkan tak ia ketahui namanya? Jika ia bisa jatuh cinta semudah itu pada orang lain, mungkin ia akan mencintai seluruh wanita yang pernah ditemuinya.

Saat itu Sasuke hanya merasa iba sekaligus sedikit terganggu mendengar suara bersin yang tak kunjung berhenti ketika ia berkunjung ke supermarket. Ketika ia menyadari gadis itu sedang sakit dan memakai pakaian yang terlalu tipis serta tampaknya tak bisa pulang karena hujan, ia secara refleks menghampiri gadis itu dan meminjamkan _coat_ yang sedang ia pakai.

'_Kau sudah gila, dobe. Apa pesanannya_?'

Naruto tersenyum tipis dan melirik Sakura yang sedang mengetik dengan komputer jinjingnya dan berhenti sejenak untuk bersin.

'_Green tea latte, risotto dan earl grey cake. Tampaknya gadis itu tergila-gila dengan earl grey cake buatanmu hingga selalu memesannya setiap kali datang_.'

Sasuke tak menjawab perkataan Naruto dan ia segera menunduk untuk meletakkan tas kertas itu di dalam almari yang berada di bawah meja. Tetapi terdengar suara plastik yang aneh ketika ia berusaha melipat tas kertas itu sehingga ia merasa penasaran dan berniat membuka isinya.

Atensi Sasuke tertuju pada secarik kertas yang disatukan dengan tas kertas itu dan ia segera membaca pesan itu.

* * *

_Terima kasih untuk pinjaman coatnya. Maaf aku baru bisa mengembalikan sekarang karena aku sedang sakit. Aku juga sudah mencuci coatnya, jadi kau tidak perlu mencuci lagi._

_Oh ya, aku juga membelikan biskuit sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Kuharap kau suka._

_\- Sakura_

* * *

Sasuke merasa heran dengan alasan gadis itu memberitahukan namanya meski ia tak harus melakukannya. Namun ia segera menghiraukannya dan membuka isi tas kertas itu.

Pupil sewarna batu _onyx _milik lelaki itu sedikit terbelalak ketika melihat isinya. Ia tak tahu bagaimana bisa gadis itu membelikan biskuit tomat yang merupakan kesukaannya.

Sasuke segera meletakkan tas kertas ke dalam lemari dan bersiap untuk membuat _latte_ pesanan gadis itu. Tanpa sadar sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat sebelum ia mengulumnya begitu menyadarinya.

**.**

**.**

Sakura memijat pelipisnya dan mendesah pelan. Entah kenapa otaknya seolah tak sudi untuk berkoordinasi saat ini. Ia begitu ingin menyelesaikan bab terakhir novel yang hendak dikirimkan pada penerbit langganannya, tetapi tak ada sedikitpun gambaran mengenai diksi maupun_ scene_ yang tepat.

Gadis itu berniat menutup _laptop_-nya dan segera kembali ke rumah. Ia berencana untuk beristirahat hingga sembuh dan berharap inspirasi akan datang dengan sendirinya. Namun rintik hujan masih tak jenuh untuk berguguran membasahi bumi.

Sakura memutuskan menghabiskan suapan terakhir _risotto_ pesanannya dengan rasa yang membuat_ mood-_nya meningkat meski ia sedang terjebak di dalam kafe saat ini. Olahan nasi itu memiliki rasa yang _creamy _dan keju yang sangat terasa di setiap gigitan serta terdapat potongan daging salmon yang lembut dan gurih.

Ia begitu menikmati kelezatan _risotto_ itu hingga ia tak peduli jika kue pesanannya bahkan belum disajikan meski biasanya ia begitu menantikan rasa kue itu. Dan ketika Naruto menghampirinya, ia sempat tergoda untuk memesan _risotto_ porsi kedua, namun mengurungkan niat karena ia tak akan sanggup menghabiskannya.

Naruto meletakkan piring berisi earl grey cake pesanan Sakura serta sebuah piring dengan sepotong kue yang terdiri dari beberapa lapis dengan berbagai gradasi warna biru dengan pinggiran berupa coklat putih dengan corak ombak berwarna biru laut serta krim berwarna biru muda di atasnya.

Gadis merah muda itu mengernyitkan dahi saat Naruto meletakkan piring berisi kue asing itu di atasnya. Ia berpikir jika Naruto salah memberikan pesanan sehingga ia berniat mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan pena di atas meja untuk meminta sang pelayan mengambil kue itu kembali. Namun lelaki itu memberikan secarik kertas dan meninggalkan meja.

Sakura terheran-heran dengan tindakan Naruto dan ia segera membuka kertas yang terlipat menjadi empat lipatan serta membaca pesannya.

* * *

Terima kasih untuk biskuit tomatnya. Aku sangat menyukainya.

Kue di atas mejamu merupakan kue terbaru kreasiku, Ocean Mint Velvet. Aku berencana menjualnya bulan depan. Tolong berikan kritik dan saranmu.

\- Sasuke

* * *

Sakura menatap kue yang berada di hadapannya. Sejujurnya kue itu memiliki bentuk yang unik dan ia tak pernah melihatnya di manapun sebelumnya. Seandainya Sasuke tak mengatakan kalau kue tersebut adalah kreasinya, maka ia tak akan pernah mengira jika Sasuke adalah orang yang membuat kue tersebut.

Rasanya sulit membayangkan jika orang seperti Sasuke adalah seorang pembuat _cake, _terlebih dengan penampilannya yang terkesan cuek dan seolah tak peduli dengan hal-hal yang memerlukan kesabaran dan kreatifitas seperti membuat kue.

Sepertinya kini Sakura harus belajar untuk tak menilai seseorang berdasarkan penampilan. Terkadang penampilan dapat memberikan kesan yang berbeda jauh dengan apa yang sesungguhnya dimiliki oleh orang tersebut.

Sensasi rasa dingin yang bercampur dengan rasa krim seketika memenuhi indera pengecap Sakura ketika ia mencicipi kue itu untuk pertama kalinya. Ketimbang rasa manis, kue itu malah memiliki rasa mint yang kuat dengan sedikit rasa manis yang berasal dari coklat putih di pinggir kue.

Meskipun terdapat krim rasa mint yang lumayan banyak, anehnya kue tersebut sama sekali tidak membuat mual atau meninggalkan _after taste_ yang terasa kurang enak di mulut.

Selain itu, kue tersebut cukup _moist_ dan lembut sehingga membuat cita rasa kue secara keseluruhan terasa lezat.

Sakura melirik Sasuke yang sedang membuat kopi pesanan pelanggang lain sebelum memutuskan menuliskan pesan di atas kertas.

* * *

Sepertinya aku akan menjadi pelanggan pertama kue buatanmu, haha ...

Walaupun rasa mint di kue ini begitu dominan dan mungkin terlalu kuat untuk sebagian orang, aku malah menyukainya. Rasanya begitu segar dan teksturnya pun lembut.

Terima kasih untuk kue nya.

-Sakura

* * *

Sakura segera melipat kertas itu dan kembali menikmati kue pemberian Sasuke. Ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan visual dan kelezatan kue buatan lelaki itu.

**-TBC-**

* * *

_**Author's Note :**_

* * *

Sebetulnya, _earl grey cake _di karya ini terinspirasi dari kue yang kucoba di salah satu kafe belum lama ini. Bahkan foto kue dan minuman _green tea latte _yang kupesan waktu itu kujadikan sebagai cover karya ini di wattpad.

Untuk chapter selanjutnya kemungkinan akan kuperbanyak porsi cerita dengan sudut pandang Sasuke agar tidak terlalu monoton.


	3. Chapter 3

Sepanjang hidupnya, lelaki itu hidup dengan fakta bahwa ia tak akan pernah bisa bersuara layaknya manusia normal pada umumnya.

Tak peduli sekeras apapun usaha lelaki itu untuk bersuara, tak ada satupun kata yang berhasil terucap, melainkan suara pelan dan aneh yang bahkan ia sendiri pun tak ingin mendengarnya.

Sasuke telah menerima kondisinya dengan lapang dada. Menurutnya, ia hanya sedang kurang beruntung karena terlahir dengan kerusakan pita suara dan sesungguhnya itu bukanlah masalah yang besar.

Bahkan tak sedikitpun terbersit keinginan untuk berharap bahwa suatu saat nanti kondisinya dapat disembuhkan. Ia pikir, ia pun bukanlah orang yang suka berkomunikasi. Dan seandainya ia terlahir normal, ia yakin akan lebih banyak diam ketimbang berbicara.

Namun pemikiran tersebut perlahan pupus sejak ia menyadari bahwa gadis merah muda itu begitu sering berkunjung ke kafenya.

Gadis itu selalu datang dengan membawa komputer jinjing dan duduk menyendiri selama berjam-jam di sudut kafe. Penampilan gadis itu terlihat santai dan tak seperti pegawai kantoran. Dan terkadang gadis itu tertawa seraya mengetik hingga harus menutup mulutnya untuk menyembunyikan seulas senyum, atau terlihat sedih hingga meneteskan air mata.

Dalam hati Sasuke bertanya-tanya dengan apa yang dilakukan gadis itu. Ia berpikir bila mungkin saja gadis itu mengalami gangguan jiwa, tetapi ia juga tak terlalu yakin. Jika dianalogikan, gadis yang mengaku bernama Sakura itu bagaikan sang surya dengan sinar yang terang dan hangat ketika dirinya sendiri bagaikan sang rembulan di malam hari dengan sinar yang pudar dan kegelapan yang menyelimuti sekelilingnya.

Atau barangkali, gadis itu berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan yang sesungguhnya melalui keceriaan semu yang terpancar melalui caranya menatap dan tersenyum.

Senja ini, gadis merah muda itu lagi-lagi datang sendirian dengan membawa komputer jinjing dan duduk di sudut ruangan serta memesan kue yang berbeda dibanding biasanya serta segelas _coffee latte_.

Naruto baru saja akan mengantar pesanan Sakura ketika mendadak sebuah tangan terjulur untuk mencegatnya.

Lelaki bermata biru itu mengernyitkan dan menatap sosok yang mencegatnya lekat-lekat.

'Biar aku yang antar,' ucap sosok itu dengan bahasa isyarat.

Pupil Naruto sedikit membesar setelah sang pemiliknya sedikit membelalakan mata. Ia terkejut ketika menyadari Sasuke yang biasanya memilih untuk tidak melayani tamu dan hanya membuat pesanan tamu kini malah mengantarkan pesanan sendiri.

'Biar aku yang antar, _teme_. Lagipula biasanya kau tidak suka melayani tamu, 'kan?'

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. Bukan berarti ia membenci setiap tamu yang datang ke kafe, ia hanya merasa canggung ketika harus menunggu tamu untuk memesan dan tersenyum meski ia sedang tak ingin melakukannya.

Semula ia bahkan berencana membuat sistem pemesanan dimana pengunjung bisa memesan sendiri menggunakan komputer tablet yang terpasang di setiap meja sehingga pelayan hanya perlu mengantar makanan dan membersihkan meja. Tetapi hal itu memerlukan modal yang lumayan besar dan ia berniat menerapkannya ketika kafenya lebih ramai.

'Bukan urusanmu.'

Naruto meringis. Namun ia merasa salut pada Sasuke yang tampaknya baik-baik saja meski tak bisa berbicara. Lelaki itu bahkan tidak keberatan untuk sendirian dalam waktu yang lama ketika ia seringkali merasa jengah dengan kondisinya sendiri.

Bagi seseorang yang sebetulnya berisik seperti Naruto, rasanya sangat menyesakkan jika harus diam dalam waktu yang sangat lama. Perasaannya terasa semakin sesak ketika ia bertemu dengan beberapa orang yang baru dikenalnya dan mereka semua bisa berbincang dengan lancar, sedangkan ia hanya bisa berkata melalui tulisan.

Naruto bahkan mengambil bertindak sedikit berlebihan dengan mendengarkan percakapan orang-orang di sekitarnya dan sesekali ikut menjawabnya di dalam hati karena tak bisa mengucapkannya. Sehingga ketika Sasuke menawarinya untuk bekerja di kafe miliknya, ia langsung memilih untuk menjadi pelayan agar bisa berinteraksi dengan banyak orang. Dan hal yang paling ia sukai adalah ketika bertemu pelanggan baik hati yang berinteraksi dengannya di luar yang berkaitan dengan pekerjaan.

Bahkan ketika salah seorang pelanggan menuliskan kalimat 'selamat bekerja' pada kertas pesanan, perasaan Naruto menghangat dan ia bisa tersenyum sepanjang hari. Ia merasa senang karena setidaknya ada seseorang yang mau berinteraksi dengan orang sepertinya yang terkadang terkucilkan di masyarakat.

'Jangan galak pada pelanggan, ya.'

Sasuke tak menjawab dan ia meraih nampan berisi kue dan _latte_ yang semula akan diantarkan Naruto.

Tatapan Sasuke tertuju sepenuhnya pada makanan yang berada di atas nampan, khawatir kalau ia akan menjatuhkan nampan atau setidaknya merusak latte berbentuk bunga gardenia yang dibuatnya dengan susah payah.

Sakura terlihat begitu fokus dengan layar komputernya dan terdengar suara ketikan tanpa henti. Tetapi gadis itu segera menghentikan kegiatannya ketika mendengar suara langkah seseorang yang menghampirinya dan mengantarkan makanan.

Tatapan keduanya bersua dan Sakura terhenyak sesaat sebelum mengangkat sudut bibirnya dan tersenyum sebagai pengganti ucapan terima kasih.

Sasuke terdiam dan berniat untuk meninggalkan meja itu pada awalnya. Namun kehangatan dari senyuman gadis itu seolah menular hingga ia tanpa sadar mengangkat sudut bibirnya, membentuk seulas senyum tipis yang terlihat canggung.

Tubuh dan otak Sasuke seolah kehilangan sinkronisasi. Otaknya memerintahkannya untuk segera meninggalkan meja itu, tetapi tubuhnya tetap tak bergerak. Ia menatap gadis merah muda itu dalam diam untuk beberapa saat, seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun tak ada satupun kata yang bisa ia ungkapkan.

Ketika tersadar, Sasuke sudah berdiri selama tiga puluh detik dan seketika merasa bersalah karena presensinya pasti membuat gadis itu tidak nyaman. Ia memutuskan untuk segera meninggalkan meja, tetapi gadis itu mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan menuliskan pesan serta memberikannya pada lelaki itu.

Sasuke merasa semakin tidak enak hati. Ia pikir gadis itu pasti sangat terganggu hingga langsung memberikan pesan padanya.

Sasuke segera membuka pesan yang dituliskan gadis itu dan membacanya.

* * *

Kenapa? Kau baik-baik saja?

Atau mau bilang sesuatu?

-Sakura

* * *

Sasuke terkejut sesudahnya. Sakura seolah bisa membaca pikirannya yang menurut orang-orang sulit dipahami. Gadis itu membuatnya penasaran sekaligus takut di saat yang sama.

**.**

**.**

Sakura menatap lelaki berambut _raven_ yang menatapnya dalam diam tanpa bergerak meski telah mengantarkan pesanannya.

Sejak berkunjung ke kafe pertama kali tiga bulan yang lalu hingga sekarang, tak pernah sekalipun Sakura mendapati lelaki itu mengantarkan pesanannya maupun pengunjung lain. Lelaki itu biasanya membuat minuman dan menyajikan kue di atas piring atau sesekali berada di meja kasir.

Sakura berpikir kalau kafe ini menerapkan spesialisasi bagi setiap karyawan dimana setiap orang memiliki tugas spesifik hingga akhirnya Sasuke mengantarkan pesanan miliknya dan membuatnya sedikit terkejut.

Sebagai seorang penulis, Sakura mengamati begitu banyak orang sebagai bahan karyanya. Ia mengamati orang-orang yang sedang berinteraksi, cara mereka berbicara, raut wajah, maupun detil lainnya yang terkadang ia masukkan ke dalam novel.

Ketika mengamati Sasuke, ia merasa tatapan lelaki itu seolah meneriakkan bahwa ada sesuatu yang ingin dikatakan lelaki itu sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menunggu. Tetapi Sasuke hanya terdiam sehingga ia berinisiatif memberikan pesan.

Lelaki itu kembali tak lama kemudian serta meletakkan secarik kertas secara diam-diam dan langsung pergi begitu saja setelah mengantarkan pesanan milik pelanggan lain.

Sakura bahkan tidak menyadari kalau Sasuke sempat mampir ke mejanya karena ia berfokus pada layar komputernya dan baru menyadari bahwa ada secarik kertas ketika ia ingin meraih gelas berisi _latte_-nya.

Ia meraih kertas itu dan memutuskan untuk membaca isinya. Ia menyadari jika tulisan Sasuke cukup rapih dan bagus untuk ukuran seorang pria, bahkan dibandingkan dengan rekannya yang berambut pirang.

* * *

Aku baik-baik saja.

Kau penulis?

-Sasuke

* * *

Sakura terkejut. Bagaimana bisa lelaki itu mengetahui profesinya meski ia tak pernah memberitahu pada satupun pegawai di kafe.

Sebetulnya Sakura adalah wanita yang nekat. Ia memilih untuk bekerja paruh waktu setelah lulus kuliah dan mengejar impiannya sebagai penulis dan hidup sehemat mungkin. Dan sebagai seorang penulis pemula yang baru menerbitkan dua novel, tak banyak orang yang mengetahui siapa dirinya. Sehingga seharusnya Sasuke pun tak mengenalinya.

Sakura menyadari jika ia bukanlah seorang penulis yang berbakat. Kedua karya sebelumnya tak begitu populer dan bahkan tidak termasuk dalam sepuluh buku terlaris di toko buku. Bahkan royalti yang didapatnya juga tidak besar sehingga tampaknya sang penerbit tak berniat menerbitkan karyanya setelah buku yang ketiga diterbitkan, itupun karena sudah terikat kontrak.

Hal itu terlihat jelas dari reaksi karyawan bagian penerbitan setiap ia datang. Beberapa karyawan mendesah dan tidak tersenyum sama sekali. Bahkan penanggung jawabnya menyuruhnya untuk mencari penerbit lain yang lebih besar dengan alasan agar karier Sakura lebih berkembang setelah buku yang ketiga rilis.

Sakura pun berpikir untuk berhenti menulis setelah buku ketiganya diterbitkan dan mulai mencari pekerjaan di kantor. Meskipun hanya sekadar bagian administrasi, setidaknya ia akan terlihat 'bekerja' di mata masyarakat.

Lagipula ia juga tak bisa terus menjadi beban bagi orang tuanya dengan terus menumpang secara cuma-cuma di rumah mereka. Seharusnya ia hidup layaknya orang dewasa pada umumnya dengan berusaha mandiri dan menghidupi diri sendiri.

* * *

Aku akan menjadi pegawai kantoran setelah buku ketigaku terbit.

Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku adala seorang penulis?

-Sakura

* * *

Sakura segera bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di depan mesin pembuat kopi serta menyerahkan kertas tersebut. Ia tak mempedulikan tatapan penuh tanda tanya dari beberapa pegawai maupun pengunjung kafe.

Sasuke yang sedang bersantai karena tak ada yang memesan minuman sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan Sakura yang tiba-tiba. Dan ketika gadis itu telah kembali ke tempat duduknya, ia segera berjongkok sehingga sosoknya tak terlihat dari para pelanggan.

Ia membuka lipatan kertas itu dan membaca pesan dari Sakura dan segera menyadari bahwa gadis itu secara implisit mengatakan ignin berhenti menjadi penulis.

Ekspresi wajah Sasuke sedikit berubah, tak lagi datar seperti biasanya. Ia merasa kecewa karena pesan yang berusaha ia sampaikan selama tiga bulan terakhir sama sekali tidak menjangkau gadis itu.

**-TBC-**


	4. Chapter 4

Gardenia. _Good luck_.

Itulah pesan yang sebetulnya ingin disampaikan Sasuke pada gadis berambut merah muda yang mengingatkannya akan bunga sakura di musim semi dan secara kebetulan juga bernama sama dengan bunga tersebut.

Sejak kali pertama gadis itu datang, Sasuke menyadari jika Sakura selalu tampak sibuk berkutat dengan komputernya. Karena itulah ia memutuskan meluangkan waktu untuk menggambar bunga gardenia di atas setiap _latte_ yang dipesan Sakura sebagai caranya berkomunikasi.

Barangkali tak satupun karyawan menyadari hal ini. Bahkan para pelanggan pun tampaknya tak menyadarinya. Namun inilah cara Sasuke berkomunikasi dengan pelanggannya dan ia menikmatinya, karena itulah ia selalu membuat _latte_ untuk setiap pelanggan yang memesan meski dirinya bukanlah satu-satunya _barista_ di kafe ini.

Lelaki itu selalu mengamati setiap pengunjung yang memesan _latte_ dan menggambar bunga dengan makna yang sesuai dengan pesan yang ingin ia sampaikan. Ketika tak ada pesan yang bisa ia sampaikan, setidaknya ia akan membuat _latte_ dengan warna dan desain yang sangat cantik sehingga membuat siapapun yang menikmatinya akan merasa senang.

Bunga gardenia yang sebetulnya terkadang digunakan sebagai buket yang dibawa penganti di hari penikahan memiliki begitu banyak arti, mulai dari kemurnian, kepercayaan, harapan, cinta, juga ucapan 'semoga beruntung' tergantung bagaimana sang pemberi dan penerima memaknainya.

Sasuke benar-benar memilih bunga gardenia dengan harapan gadis itu beruntung dengan apapun yang dikerjakannya. Dan ia juga berharap serta percaya bahwa gadis itu bisa melakukan apapun yang ia lakukan dengan lancar.

Namun tampaknya tak satupun dari pesan yang ingin disampaikan Sasuke berhasil meraih gadis musim semi itu sehingga ia merasa kecewa.

Sasuke bukanlah seorang pecinta literatur. Ia bahkan lebih memilih mengekspresikan dirinya melalui rupa, bukan kata. Namun ketika ia tanpa sengaja mengintip layar komputer gadis itu dan menyadari bahwa Sakura adalah seorang penulis novel, ia merasa lega karena kemungkinan terburuk yang ia duga bahwa gadis itu adalah seorang pengidap gangguan jiwa tak terbukti.

Ia segera menuliskan pesan pada gadis itu, menanyakan sesuatu yang sebetulnya tak berkaitan dengan dirinya.

Kau ingin berhenti menjadi penulis?

-Sasuke

Tatapan Sasuke tertuju pada Sakura yang kini membaca pesannya. Gadis itu segera menuliskan pesan balasan dan kali ini meninggalkan meja sejenak untuk pergi ke toilet.

Ketika melewati meja barista, Sakura segera menyisipkan kertas itu sebelum pergi ke toilet. Meski Sasuke cepat-cepat mengambil kertas itu, tetapi dirinya tetap menjadi pusat perhatian.

'Aih. Sejak tadi kalian terus bertukar pesan?' ucap Sai, salah seorang pelayan, dengan bahasa isyarat.

Naruto yang kini juga sedang bersantai karena tak ada satupun pelanggan baru yang tiba maupun membutuhkan bantuan pelayan segera menggerakkan tangannya.

'Akhirnya pangeran es di kafe kita tertarik pada wanita. Kupikir dia tertarik dengan salah satu dari kita.'

Sasuke mendengus kesal meski ia tahu bahwa Sai bahkan tak bisa mendengarkan dengusannya. Lelaki itu adalah seorang tuna rungu dan tak mampu mendengar suara sedikitpun. Sepertinya lelaki itu bahkan tak tahu seperti apa suara yang sesungguhnya.

Gaara, salah satu _barista_ di kafe, bahkan ikut melirik Sasuke dan sedikit menyeringai sebelum berpura-pura tak peduli dengan sikap kedua temannya. Ia memutuskan mengambil dua _shot _ekspresso dan mencampurkannya dengan sedikit teh hijau dan gula untuk dirinya sendiri sebagai obat penahan kantuk yang cukup mujarab untuknya. Masih ada beberapa jam sebelum kafe tutup dan matanya terasa begitu berat hingga ia hampir terpejam.

'Menjijikan. Aku bukan _gay._'

Sasuke sengaja mengerakkan tangannya kuat-kuat untuk memberi penekanan akan ucapannya. Meski biasanya ia akan diam, tetapi ia harus menyangkal ucapan Naruto. Ia tak ingin seluruh karyawan mengiranya sebagai pecinta sesama jenis hanya karena kebetulan ia merekrut karyawan yang seluruhnya pria.

Sebetulnya bukan tanpa alasan ia merekrut karyawan yang seluruhnya pria. Sejak awal ia membuka kafe ini, ia mengira bahwa mungkin saja konsep kafe ini tidak dapat diterima atau ada orang yang akan mencerca karena seluruh karyawan adalah orang dengan disabilitas. Jika ia merekrut karyawan wanita, barangkali karyawan tersebut tak akan sanggup bertahan dan ia juga merasa tak tega membiarkan seorang wanita dengan emosi yang cenderung rapuh menghadapi hal seperti itu.

Dan hal yang diperkirakan Sasuke menjadi kenyataan. Kafe miliknya sempat mendapat _review _dan _rating_ buruk dari pelanggan yang tidak mengetahui kondisi seluruh karyawan dan menganggap karyawan sangat tidak ramah karena sama sekali tak berbicara, atau pelanggan yang kesal karena diharuskan untuk tidak bersuara, atau bahkan penghinaan terhadap karyawan dengan menyebutnya sebagai 'sarang orang cacat yang menjijikan'.

Sasuke yang membaca semua _review_ itu memutuskan untuk tak melakukan apapun meski ia memiliki kekuatan untuk melakukan sesuatu pada orang-orang itu. Ia merasa waktunya terlalu berharga untuk meladeni manusia seperti itu. Lagipula ia juga tak memiliki alasan untuk marah ketika seseorang menyebutnya cacat karena faktanya memang begitu.

Dan tanpa Sasuke bertindak sedikitpun, orang-orang itu dengan sendirinya mendapat serangan berupa makian dari para pengguna jejaring sosial maupun aplikasi _review_ sehingga pada akhirnya menghentikan tindakan mereka. Dan sebagai imbasnya, kafe miliknya malah mendapat lebih banyak pengunjung.

Sasuke menepuk bahu Gaara dan memberitahu bahwa ia akan pergi ke dapur untuk membuat sebagian kue yang harus mulai dibuat hari ini untuk dijual besok.

Lelaki itu segera membuka pintu dapur dan mendapati dua lelaki yang sedang berada di dapur, yakni sang _chef_ sekaligus asistennya yang merangkap sebagai _dish washer. _Tanpa mempedulikan mereka, ia segera bersandar pada dinding dan membaca pesan dari Sakura.

Ah... sepertinya aku baru sadar kalau sepertinya menulis bukan bidangku.

Siapa tahu saja ternyata aku memang berbakat dan bisa sukses sebagai pegawai kantoran.

Kalau aku berhasil, aku akan datang setiap hari deh :)

-Sakura

Sasuke sadar bahwa ini bukan urusannya sama sekali. Namun ia selalu mengamati gadis itu yang tampak menikmati apa yang sedang dilakukannya dan ia tak ingin membayangkan gadis itu melakukan sesuatu yang barangkali bukan ketertarikannya.

Tangan Sasuke seolah bergerak sendiri ketika ia menuliskan sebuah pesan pada gadis itu serta segera keluar dan menyisipkannya di meja Sakura saat ia sengaja menggantikan Sai yang baru saja akan mengantar tagihan ke meja salah satu pelanggan, membuat karyawan lainnya merasa heran.

Sasuke menyesali apa yang telah ia tulis selanjutnya. Ia bertindak melebihi apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan, entah apa yang merasukinya.

**.**

**.**

Pesan yang dituliskan lelaki yang bahkan hanya diketahui namanya itu terus terngiang di benak Sakura beberapa jam setelah ia membacanya.

Ia bahkan menyimpan kertas itu ke dalam laci mejanya, menganggap seolah kertas itu adalah sebuah benda paling berharga meski benda itu sama sekali tak bernilai secara material.

Sakura berani bertaruh bahwa lelaki itu bukan pembacanya. Bahkan sepertinya lelaki itu bukan tipe orang yang akan membaca novel ratusan halaman selama berjam-jam. Namun pesan lelaki itu membuatnya sangat terkejut.

Lakukan apapun yang kau cintai.

Kau pasti bisa melakukannya.

Kali ini Sasuke bahkan tak menuliskan namanya, entah lupa atau memang sengaja. Sebagai gantinya, lelaki itu menggambar bunga gardenia di atas kertas.

Sakura tak pernah mengira seorang lelaki tak dikenal yang tampak dingin bahkan bisa mengatakan hal itu padanya. Tampaknya lelaki itu jauh lebih hangat ketimbang yang ia bayangkan meski tak terlihat hangat dibanding sang pelayan berambut pirang yang selalu tersenyum.

Rasa penasaran mendorong Sakura untuk menggunakan mesin pencari di internet dan mencari makna dari bunga gardenia. Ia tak paham mengapa lelaki itu seolah terobsesi dengan bunga tersebut dan terus menggambarnya di atas _latte_ dan bahkan pada pesan yang ia berikan untuk Sakura.

Tak sampai sepulu detik kemudian muncul berbagai laman hasil pencarian dan Sakura segera mengklik salah satunya.

Percaya. Harapan. Kecantikan. Kemurnian. Cinta. _Good luck_.

Sakura tak tahu yang mana pesan yang dimaksud Sasuke, yang jelas ia tak yakin jika pesan yang dimaksud lelaki itu adalah 'kecantikan' atau 'cinta' jika dilihat dari caranya bersikap maupun menulis pesan.

Percaya ... ia yakin lelaki itu tak mungkin percaya pada orang yang baru ditemuinya satu kali, begitupun dengan harapan.

Yang paling masuk akal ... '_good luck'. _Apakah lelaki itu secara tak langsung mengucapkan hal itu padanya meskipun saat itu adalah kali pertama mereka bertemu. Atau barangkali Sasuke tak memiliki maksud spesifik, hanya kebetulan menyukai bunga tersebut.

Apapun alasannya, opini Sakura mulai berubah dan ia sedikit berharap dapat berinteraksi lebih banyak dengan lelaki itu.

**-TBC-**


	5. Chapter 5

Sepasang mata dengan pupil sehitam batu pualam itu memandang gedung-gedung dengan lampu berkerlap-kerlip bak berusaha menyaingi sang surya.

Tak sedikitpun ekspresi terpancar di wajah halus lelaki itu meski begitu banyak hal yang mengisi benaknya saat ini. Rasa sesak memenuhi setiap rongga di hatinya, entah apa alasannya.

Tidak. Tentu saja lelaki itu tidak sedang jatuh cinta. Di usia yang hampir seperempat abad, ia menyadari jika hal seperti itu bukanlah sesuatu yang seharusnya ia miliki. Cinta bagi seseorang sepertinya adalah sesuatu yang hanya akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri dan orang lain, karena itulah ia tak pernah berharap merasakannya.

Bukan berarti ia adalah seorang penyuka sesama jenis, tetapi ia bahkan berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak banyak berinteraksi dengan lawan jenis untuk menghindari jatuh cinta. Dan ia juga cukup beruntung karena tak terlahir dengan hormon testosteron yang terlalu tinggi hingga membuat hasratnya akan menggebu jika tak tersalurkan. Ia pikir, hidupnya akan semakin rumit seandainya ia terlahir begitu.

Lelaki itu segera meraih segelas_ wine_ serta mendekatkan ke hidungnya untuk menghirup aroma anggur yang cukup tajam itu. Ia bukanlah pecandu alkohol, tetapi terkadang ada hari dimana ia perlu melepaskan penat dengan beberapa gelas alkohol.

Ia baru saja akan meneguk sedikit cairan merah pekat itu ketika mendadak terdengar suara ketukan di pintu sehingga ia segera meletakkan gelasnya dan menoleh.

Sesosok lelaki dewasa dengan rambut panjang yang terikat dengan dua kancing teratas yang tidak dikancingkan segera membuka pintu dan berkata, "Sasuke."

Sasuke menatap Uchiha Itachi, kakak lelakinya yang kini memasuki kamarnya dan segera duduk di tepi kasur tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Mendadak Sasuke merasa dirinya begitu inferior jika berdekatan dengan sang kakak saat ini. Ia yang merupakan kekecewaan bagi orang tuanya sama sekali tak layak bersanding dengan sang kakak yang merupakan putra kebanggaan orang tuanya.

"Kau minum alkohol lagi?" tanya Itachi seraya melirik sebotol anggur merah dengan kadar alkohol dua puluh persen di atas meja kecil yang berada di samping kursi yang ditempati Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menganggukan kepala dan segera menggerakan tangannya, berusaha berkomunikasi dengan lelaki dewasa itu.

'Ambil gelas kalau kau mau, _aniki_.'

Itachi berusaha memperhatikan gerakan tangan Sasuke dan menerjemahkan maksud lelaki itu sebelum menatap sang adik lekat-lekat. Raut wajah lelaki itu tetap datar, namun sorot mata lelaki itu memancarkan emosi yang sulit dipahami.

"Hmm ..." Itachi bergumam seraya menatap Sasuke, "Aku tidak berniat minum malam ini. Tapi kau pasti akan menghabiskan semuanya sendirian, 'kan?"

Sasuke mengangkat gelasnya dan meneguknya perlahan seraya berusaha menikmati aroma anggur yang masih tertinggal di mulutnya beberapa saat sesudah cairan itu menuruni kerongkongannya.

'Botol _wine_ yang sudah dibuka tidak mungkin disimpan untuk hari lain. Aroma dan rasanya akan berubah.'

Sebagai seorang putra sulung dari keluarga kelas atas yang tumbuh dengan alkohol yang tersedia di pesta maupun jamuan makan malam dengan para kolega sang ayah, tentu saja ia memiliki pengetahuan akan hal dasar mengenai alkohol. Namun ia sendiri bukan penikmat alkohol dan lebih memilih berbagai _dessert _meski terkesan memalukan jika seorang pria dewasa malah menyukai cemilan manis.

Berbeda dengan Itachi yang cenderung mirip sang ibu yang juga menyukai makanan manis, Sasuke malah menyerupai sang ayah yang menikmati _wine_ dan memiliki banyak pengetahuan soal minuman tersebut meski memiliki paras lembut sang ibu.

"Kau tidak berencana menyimpannya di salah satu dispenser wine milikmu?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala dan segera menggerakkan tangannya sebagai jawaban, 'Dispenserku penuh. Aku mau habiskan yang ini.'

Itachi meringis. Ia mungkin berlebihan karena mengkhawatirkan seorang lelaki dewasa yang akan meminum sebotol alkohol sendirian di rumahnya sendiri, tetapi ia tak mampu menahan diri untuk tidak melakukannya.

Ia segera bangkit berdiri dan berkata, "Sisakan sedikit untukku, _otouto_."

Sasuke hanya menganggukan kepala dan melirik Itachi yang segera meninggalkan kamarnya dengan ekor mata.

Setelahnya, ia mendesah pelan dan kembali meminum cairan merah memabukkan itu. Setidaknya, suaranya tak terdengar aneh meski setiap ia berusaha berbicara, yang terdengar hanyalah suara aneh yang tak dapat dipahami orang lain.

Lelaki itu kembali menatap pemandangan kota dan tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri. Ia yang menjejakkan kaki di _penthouse _termahal di kawasan elit merasa jika ia tak seharusnya berada di tempat ini meski tempat itu adalah tempat keluarganya sejak satu dekade yang lalu.

Ia merasa jika Itachi yang hebat yang seharusnya berada di tempat seperti ini, bukan dirinya yang bahkan tidak mampu berbicara ketika orang-orang pada umumnya bahkan bisa melakukannya.

Sejak dulu Sasuke menyadari jika dirinya adalah sumber kekecewaan bagi keluarganya meski kedua orang tuanya berusaha memperlakukan dirinya dan Itachi dengan setara. Ayahnya menaruh ekspektasi pada Itachi dan mempersiapkan lelaki itu untuk menjadi pewaris ketika ayahnya bahkan tak berekspektasi apapun padanya. Bahkan saat pertemuan dengan kolega atau keluarga besar, terlihat jelas jika kedua orang tuanya menyembunyikan kekecewaan mereka terhadap keberadaan Sasuke yang sebetulnya merupakan aib, setidaknya di mata masyarakat.

Karena itulah Sasuke merasa jika dirinya harus berusaha keras untuk melepaskan diri dari kedua orang tuanya secara finansial meski ia bisa saja hidup tanpa bekerja jika ia menginginkannya.

Sasuke bahkan sedikit nekat ketika ia memutuskan untuk membuka kafe dengan modal yang dipinjamnya dari sang ayah dan berusaha menabung untuk mengembalikan uang hanya untuk menunjukkan kalau ia juga bisa menghasilkan uang sendiri.

Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan Itachi kembali dengan sebuah gelas wine di tangannya serta seorang pelayan yang membawakan sebuah kursi dari ruang makan. Ia meminta pelayan itu meletakkan kursi di dekat Sasuke sebelum berterima kasih pada pelayan yang meninggalkan ruangan.

Itachi segera menuang segelas _wine _dan menghirup aromanya sebelum meminumnya. Ia yang tak tertarik dan tak begitu paham soal alkohol mengagumi selera Sasuke dalam memilih _wine_. Entah kenapa _wine_ apapun yang diminum lelaki itu pasti juga selalu terasa enak baginya.

"Seperti biasa, _wine_ pilihanmu memang selalu yang terbaik, _otouto_," puji Itachi.

Sasuke mengangkat sudut bibirnya dan membentuk seulas senyum tipis serta menggerakkan kedua tangannya.

'Bagaimana kalau kubuka sebotol lagi untukmu?'

Itachi segera menggelengkan kepala, "Jangan berusaha menggodaku. Gara-gara mencoba _wine_ pilihanmu, aku jadi selalu tergoda untuk mencoba sedikit setiap botol _wine_ yang kau buka."

Sasuke tak menjawab meski ia menikmati momen yang tengah ia habiskan bersama sang kakak. Terkadang ia akan menghabiskan malam dengan menikmati _wine_ bersama dengan Itachi dan menghabiskan waktu dengan konversasi mengenai berbagai hal, meski lebih tepatnya Itachi lah yang berbicara dan ia menjawab dengan bahasa isyarat, atau terkadang dengan _chat_ di ponsel.

"Bagaimana kafemu? Pelangganmu tidak aneh-aneh, 'kan?" tanya Itachi seraya melirik sang adik sekilas.

'Baik-baik saja. Pelangganku juga.'

Sasuke tak mengatakannya dengan jelas, tetapi Itachi segera menangkap maksud sang adik jika pelanggannya juga baik-baik saja.

Sebagai seorang kakak, Itachi memiliki kekhawatiran pada Sasuke. Ia berpikir jika sang adik pasti akan kesulitan jika harus hidup sendirian, terlebih dengan kondisinya yang mengalami disabilitas. Lagipula lelaki itu pasti akan merasa kesepian. Karena itulah ia memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di rumah orang tuanya meski usianya sudah hampir tiga puluh, hal yang sebetulnya sedikit aneh untuk seorang lelaki dewasa sepertinya.

Tak hanya itu, Itachi bahkan sampai diam-diam menyewa jasa seorang detektif swasta untuk mencari tahu soal kondisi usaha Sasuke dan memastikan jika usaha sang adik baik-baik saja. Ia sampai tahu jika terdapat beberapa pelanggan yang memperlakukan Sasuke dan pelayan lainnya dengan buruk melalui komentar di aplikasi _review_ meski Sasuke tak pernah bercerita padanya dan ia pun berpura-pura tidak mengetahuinya.

'Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu? Apakah mengurus perusahaan ayah menyenangkan?'

Sasuke bertanya dengan rasa ingin tahu yang memenuhi benaknya. Ia sungguh-sungguh penasaran bagaimana rasanya hidup dengan mengemban ekspektasi seperti Itachi? Siapapun yang bertemu dengan Itachi pasti akan menganggap lelaki itu mengagumkan, baik dari segi kecerdasan maupun kepribadian. Jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya, Itachi bagaikan langit dan ia sendiri adalah inti bumi.

Itachi seolah menjilat ludahnya sendiri ketika ia menghabiskan gelas _wine_ ketiga dan kini menuangkan _wine_ ke dalam gelasnya untuk kali keempat. Ia yang tidak kuat minum akan mulai merasa pusing setelah gelas ketiga dan akan mulai mabuk setelah meminum gelas kelima.

Aroma anggur yang cukup kuat menguar dari mulut Itachi ketika bibir lelaki itu terbuka. Rasa anggur yang merupakan perpaduan antara rasa manis dan pahit memenuhi rongga mulut lelaki itu.

Biasanya Itachi akan berusaha untuk terlihat sempurna, tetapi alkohol membuatnya lebih rileks sehingga ia merasa lebih nyaman untuk jujur pada sang adik, satu-satunya orang yang membuatnya nyaman untuk membahas soal pekerjaan.

"Duh, polosnya adikku," ucap Itachi seraya mengulurkan tangan dan berniat mencubit pipi Sasuke karena gemas.

Sasuke berniat menghindar, tetapi Itachi sudah mencubit pipinya terlebih dahulu. Ia mendengus dan menatap sang kakak dengan jengkel, tetapi lelaki itu malah menyeringai jahil.

"Seandainya kau bisa menggantikanku, aku pasti sudah memintamu menggantikanku. Kalau begini terus, bisa-bisa aku menikah karena perjodohan," keluh Itachi yang kini sudah hampir mabuk.

Sasuke menyadari jika Itachi akan mabuk sebentar lagi. Biasanya lelaki itu tak akan pernah mengeluh dan selalu berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja dalam kondisi normal.

Ia tahu jika lelaki itu memiliki beban tersendiri sehingga ia juga berusaha menyembunyikan masalahnya agar tak semakin membebani Itachi. Pasti rasanya sangat berat jika harus memenuhi ekspektasi orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

'Kau tidak mau dijodohkan?'

Itachi menyahut, "Dijodohkan memang lebih mudah, sih. Tapi sebetulnya aku berharap bisa menikah setelah berpacaran."

Itachi meringis dan berkata, "Aduh. Aku bicara apa, sih? Mana ada waktu pacaran untukku."

Sasuke yang menikmati alkoholnya dengan perlahan dan bahkan masih belum mabuk sedikitpun melirik Itachi yang akan mabuk sebentar lagi. Ia harus menghentikan Itachi sebelum lelaki itu mabuk sepenuhnya.

"Hey, _otouto_. Kau jangan sepertiku, ya. Pacaran saja sepuasmu kalau kau bisa."

Sasuke terdiam. Kepala lelaki itu sedikit tertunduk. Ia menatap dirinya sendiri sesaat sebelum kembali mengangkat kepalanya.

Bagaimana mungkin ia memiliki kekasih? Jika ia bersama dengan wanita yang juga memiliki disabilitas, baik keluarganya maupun keluarga kekasihnya akan kerepotan karena memiliki dua orang dengan disabilitas di keluarga mereka. Namun jika ia bersama wanita normal, bukankah ia malah akan menjadi beban dan aib bagi wanita itu, keluarganya dan bagi anak-anak yang kelak akan ia miliki?

Sasuke tak ingin membebani lebih banyak orang dalam hidupnya, karena itulah ia akan memilih untuk melajang hingga akhir hidupnya. Tetapi ia tak menampik jika ia memiliki ketertarikan pada gadis berambut merah muda yang sering datang ke kafe meski tak memiliki alasan yang spesifik.

Untuk saat ini, ketertarikan yang ia miliki hanyalah sekadar rasa penasaran karena ingin berinteraksi secara langsung. Ia ingin tahu seperti apa kehidupan gadis itu dan apa yang dilakukannya selama ini. Namun bukan tak mungkin jika suatu saat perasaannya akan mengarah pada romansa mengingat ia sendiri adalah seorang lelaki yang normal secara mental.

Gadis merah muda itu adalah gadis pertama yang menarik atensinya hingga ia melakukan hal-hal yang tak perlu. Ia berpikir jika gadis itu adalah gadis yang baik dengan senyum yang cerah yang bahkan tersenyum pada orang-orang dengan disabilitas sepertinya ketika tak semua orang bisa melakukannya.

Dan kini, ia merasa ketakutan jika ia akan jatuh cinta pada gadis itu suatu saat nanti.

**.**

**.**

Sakura berjalan dengan menyeret langkah setelah keluar dari gedung kantor penerbit. Dadanya terasa sesak dan air mata yang sejak tadi ditahannya mengalir begitu saja.

Beberapa pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang menatap Sakura secara sekilas, bertanya-tanya dengan apa yang terjadi dengan gadis berambut merah muda itu di dalam benak mereka.

Namun Sakura segera menundukkan kepala begitu menyadari bahwa orang-orang memperhatikannya dan para pejalan kaki yang meliriknya segera memalingkan wajah dan mempercepat langkah mereka menuju ke manapun destinasi mereka.

'_Kau mau menerbitkan novel dengan kualitas begini? Kurasa tidak ada satupun penerbit yang akan menerima karya abal-abal seperti buatanmu_.'

Ucapan itu terus terngiang ketika Sakura memperlihatkan novel terbarunya pada bagian penerimaan naskah ketika kebetulan ia datang ke kantor penerbit untuk menandatangani bukti penerimaan royalti dari novelnya yang tak seberapa.

Rasanya begitu menyakitkan ketika sebuah novel yang ditulisnya dengan penuh perjuangan selama beberapa bulan terakhir malah mendapatkan penghinaan seperti itu.

Sakura merasa dirinya begitu menyedihkan saat ini. Setelah dipikir-pikir, sepertinya ia memang tidak berbakat untuk menulis. Ide karyanya begitu pasaran dan terkesan berlebihan meski ia berusaha membuat seromantis mungkin sesuai permintaan pasar.

Atau mungkin, kehidupan cintanya yang begitu jauh dari kata 'romantis' membuatnya kesulitan menulis cerita romansa yang terkesan alami dan tidak berlebihan.

Yang jelas, kemampuan Sakura yang bahkan pernah satu kali memenangkan lomba menulis semasa SMA dulu tak cukup untuk membuatnya kariernya sukses sebagai penulis. Bahkan kini ia yakin jika saat itu sang juri salah menentukan pemenang, atau mungkin karya lain yang masuk benar-benar payah hingga karyanya pun bisa menang.

Iris _emerald_ Sakura tanpa sengaja mendapati sosok lelaki yang tak asing baginya. Ia merasa heran karena mendapati lelaki itu di tempat seperti ini ketika seharusnya lelaki itu berada di tempat lain di saat senja, namun ia memutuskan untuk menyapa lelaki itu.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya, membalas sapaan gadis merah muda itu tanpa kata.

"Ah, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau tidak ke kafe?"

Sasuke meraih saku celananya dan baru teringat jika ia keluar tanpa membawa memo maupun pena. Ia segera mengeluarkan ponsel dan menekan aplikasi _notes_ serta mengetikkan pesan balasan.

* * *

Bukan urusanmu.

* * *

Sakura meringis seketika. Ia merasa dirinya begitu tolol karena mengira jika lelaki itu setidaknya cukup dekat hingga bisa diajak berbasa-basi. Rupanya, lelaki itu bahkan tak suka diajak berbasa-basi olehnya.

Ia merasa begitu malu dan berniat meninggalkan lelaki itu setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan perasaan canggung. Tetapi Sasuke segera menuliskan sesuatu sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menunggu selama beberapa saat.

* * *

Kau sendiri?

* * *

Seharusnya Sakura juga menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama sebagai balas dendam. Tetapi mulutnya bahkan berbicara tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu dan ia merasa ingin berbicara pada siapapun yang ia temui untuk mengekspresikan kekecewaannya.

"Habis dari kantor penerbit. Kau sudah makan? Kalau belum, mau makan bersama?"

Sasuke terkejut untuk sesaat dan ia hanya menatap gadis itu tanpa bereaksi.

Sakura seketika menyadari ucapannya dan merasa malu. Ia pasti dikira perempuan aneh yang agresif dan mengenaskan hingga berusaha sok kenal dengan lelaki yang bahkan memiliki disabilitas.

Seandainya waktu bisa diulang, Sakura akan memilih untuk kembali ke lima menit yang lalu dan ia akan pergi setelah menyapa lelaki itu, bukan berhenti dan melakukan konversasi tak penting.

"Eh... umm... kau jangan salah paham. Aku cuma mentraktirmu sebagai ucapan terima kasih atas kue yang waktu itu."

Sasuke menatap Sakura lekat-lekat dan menyadari jika terdapat bekas air mata di wajah gadis itu. Ia menduga jika gadis itu begitu frustasi dan membutuhkan seseorang untuk diajak bicara saat ini juga hingga mengajaknya untuk makan bersama meski relasi mereka bahkan hampir mendekati dua orang yang tidak saling mengenal.

Ia segera mengiyakan tawaran gadis merah muda itu.

**-TBC-**


	6. Chapter 6

Kedua insan berlainan jenis itu duduk berhadapan seraya beradu tatap tanpa bersuara sepatah kata pun meski pengunjung lainnya yang mengisi meja di restoran cepat saji itu tampak berbincang satu sama lain.

Bukan tanpa alasan Sakura mengajak Sasuke pergi ke kedai cepat saji. Pergi ke kafe atau _coffee shop_ jelas tidak mungkin mengingat Sasuke juga memiliki kafe. Maka satu-satunya tempat dimana ia bisa duduk lumayan lama tanpa harus mengeluarkan banyak uang ialah restoran cepat saji. Setidaknya, ia bisa memilih meja di sudut ruangan tanpa menarik perhatian sehingga tak seorangpun sadar jika ia duduk setidaknya selama satu jam.

Ini merupakan kali pertama bagi Sakura menghabiskan waktu bersama seseorang dalam keheningan dan ia merasa begitu canggung. Rasanya ia menyesal karena mengajak lelaki itu makan bersama tanpa memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi sesudahnya.

Sakura memutus tatapannya dari Sasuke yang kini duduk di hadapannya dan menatap pengunjung yang mengisi tiga perempat dari seluruh meja yang berada di restoran sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangan pada ayam goreng yang berada di hadapannya.

Ia tak memiliki topik apapun untuk dikatakan pada Sasuke meski ia akan curhat panjang lebar mengenai penerbit yang menyebalkan jika ia bersama sahabatnya saat ini. Dan tampaknya Sasuke juga tidak nyaman karena harus makan bersama orang yang tidak begitu dikenal.

"Kau suka ayam goreng disini?" tanya Sakura setelah berpikir keras untuk menemukan topik pembicaraan.

Sasuke mengendikkan bahu, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia tidak membenci ayam goreng di kedai cepat saji, namun bukan berarti ia menyukainya.

Saat kecil, Sasuke hampir tak pernah memakan makanan cepat saji seperti ini. Namun setelah ia mulai dewasa, ia lumayan sering pergi ke restoran cepat saji untuk makan karena restoran cepat saji adalah satu-satunya tempat dimana ia bisa memesan makanan tanpa harus berbicara. Jika pelayan bertanya padanya, ia tinggal mengacungkan jari untuk menunjuk pesanan yang ia pesan serta jumlah pesanannya, dan paling-paling pelayan hanya akan mengira kalau ia tidak bisa berbahasa Jepang.

Sasuke segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetikkan pesan. Ia merasa penasaran meski hal ini sama sekali bukan urusannya. Entah kenapa, ia bahkan melakukan hal yang tak seharusnya ia lakukan pada gadis merah muda itu.

* * *

Lumayan.

Bagaimana novelmu?

* * *

Sakura terdiam sesaat setelah membaca pesan Sasuke. Raut wajah gadis itu berubah seketika. Tak ada lagi senyuman di wajahnya, maupun sedikit keceriaan yang ia tampilkan untuk menyembunyikan perasaan yang sesungguhnya di hadapan lelaki yang tak begitu dikenalnya.

"Ditolak," sahut Sakura dengan senyum miris yang ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke yang selama ini terbiasa hidup dalam keheningan tanpa sadar mengamati orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia bahkan mampu menyadari emosi seseorang hanya dari raut wajah maupun cara orang tersebut menatap sekalipun ia tak mengenal orang tersebut meski ia sendiri bukanlah orang yang menunjukkan emosi secara berlebihan jika dibandingkan dengan teman-temannya yang bekerja di kafe.

Dan Sasuke menyadari jika senyuman maupun tatapan Sakura menyembunyikan kekecewaan dan kesedihan, bahkan sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu di jalan.

"Omong-omong, aku merasa penasaran karena kau selalu menggambar bunga gardenia di atas _latte_ pesananku. Memangnya kau suka bunga gardenia?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. Ia bukanlah pecinta bunga meski ia mempelajari jenis-jenis bunga dan maknanya untuk digambarkan pada _latte_ pesanan setiap tamu yang datang ke kafe.

"Sudah kuduga," ujar Sakura seraya meraih gelasnya dan meminum soda pesanannya. "Soalnya kau tidak terlihat seperti pecinta bunga, sih. Sejujurnya aku bahkan sampai mencari arti bunga _gardenia_ di Google."

Sasuke menatap Sakura sekilas sebelum mengetikkan pesan pada gadis itu. Ia merasa seolah menelanjangi dirinya sendiri hingga membaca ulang pesan yang telah ia ketikkan. Namun ia tak menemukan kata lain sebagai substitusi dari hal yang ingin ia ungkapkan.

* * *

_Good luck_.

Itu artinya.

* * *

Sakura terkesiap sesaat sebelum mengerjap tak percaya. Ia pikir, tak ada alasan bagi lelaki itu untuk menyemangati orang yang tak dikenal. Atau mungkin hal itu adalah teknik pelayanan terselubung yang diterapkan Sasuke agar para pelanggan kembali berkunjung?

"_Good luck_? Kenapa? Itu trik pemasaranmu?"

Sasuke melirik gadis merah muda itu dan sedikit terkejut dengan betapa terus terangnya gadis itu.

* * *

Bukan.

* * *

Sakura menatap lelaki di hadapannya dengan tatapan yang meneriakkan rasa ingin tahu. Ia menyadari jika lelaki itu bukanlah orang yang suka berbincang jika dilihat dari betapa singkatnya balasan lelaki itu.

Seandainya lelaki itu bisa berbicara sekalipun, pasti ia adalah tipe yang lebih banyak diam jika dibandingkan dengan Naruto yang pasti akan begitu berisik.

Sakura berpikir jika ia akan kembali berada dalam keheningan bersama Sasuke ketika lelaki itu mendadak menuliskan sesuatu di ponselnya dan kembali memperlihatkannya pada Sakura.

* * *

Kau tidak berencana mengirimkan karyamu ke penerbit lain?

* * *

Sasuke terkejut dengan pesan yang ia ketikkan sendiri. Ia tak habis pikir mengapa dirinya mempedulikan apapun yang bukan merupakan urusannya sama sekali. Ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika ia melakukan hal ini hanya karena tak ingin menyaksikan lebih banyak orang yang terpaksa harus melepaskan impiannya.

Sebagai seseorang yang hidup dengan melepaskan impiannya, juga menyaksikan beberapa orang di sekitarnya yang juga terpaksa mengalami hal yang sama, ia merasa tak tahan jika mengetahui seseorang melepaskan impiannya ketika berkesempatan meraihnya. Karena itulah ia bahkan sampai bertindak berlebihan dengan mendukung seorang gadis yang bahkan tak cukup dekat untuk disebut sebagai teman.

Sasuke tak pernah mengatakannya pada siapapun, tetapi sesungguhnya ia benar-benar mengagumi Itachi dan setiap kali lelaki itu mengeluh saat mabuk, ia berharap agar bisa menggantikan posisi lelaki itu. Ia sangat tertarik dengan bisnis dan berharap bisa menjadi pemimpin sebuah perusahaan besar, tetapi hal itu tidak memungkinkan mengingat disabilitas yang dimilikinya. Bagaimana bisa ia melakukan bisnis berskala besar jika ia bahkan tak bisa berbicara sehingga mengalami hambatan komunikasi?

Dan ia memutuskan membuka kafe bagi dirinya sendiri, juga bagi teman-temannya. Beberpa temannya sedang berada dalam proses untuk meraih impian mereka masing-masing dan membutuhkan uang untuk menyokong kehidupan mereka, karena itulah ia membuka lapangan pekerjaan bagi mereka.

Sedangkan beberapa dari teman yang lain telah melepaskan impian mereka yang sejak awal memang mustahil dan memutuskan untuk bekerja. Namun mencari pekerjaan bukanlah hal yang mudah bagi orang yang mengalami disabilitas ketika orang-orang yang normal bahkan juga kesulitan mencari pekerjaan.

Setidaknya Sasuke cukup beruntung karena bisa membuka usaha apapun yang ia inginkan dengan uang yang bisa dipinjam atau bahkan diminta dari keluarganya jika ia menginginkannya. Namun ia menyadari jika teman-temannya yang kebanyakan berasal dari panti asuhan karena tak diinginkan oleh orang tua mereka tak memiliki kesempatan yang sama dengan dirinya.

"Kau tahu ... " ucapan Sakura terputus. Pertanyaan lelaki itu membuka luka lama di masa lalunya dan membuat hatinya terasa nyeri seketika. Ia berkata dengan suara pelan, "Dari semua penerbit yang pernah kukirimi naskah, hanya penerbit itu lah yang satu-satunya mau menerima karyaku. Dan sekarang karyaku bahkan ditolak dan aku diminta untuk tidak mengirimkan naskah ke sana. Jadi kupikir, menulis memang tidak cocok untukku. Kemampuanku tidak cukup untuk menjadi penulis."

Sasuke menyadari tatapan penuh keputusasaan yang ditunjukkan gadis itu. Ia pernah menyaksikan hal yang sama ketika berhadapan dengan beberapa dari teman-temannya. Dan ia sendiri juga pernah memiliki tatapan yang sama dengan gadis itu.

"Aku bodoh sekali. Bisa-bisanya aku membuang tiga tahun dalam hidupku dan terus menerus membebani orang tuaku. Aku merasa gagal."

Ucapan Sakura terputus dan air mata gadis itu segera mengalir. Ia cepat-cepat menundukkan kepala dan berusaha mengusap air mata serta menahan diri agar tak terisak.

Sakura bukanlah tipe orang yang bisa menangis di hadapan orang yang tak ia kenal. Namun pertanyaan Sasuke seolah menelanjangi dirinya hingga ia bahkan tak mampu menyembunyikan perasaan yang sesungguhnya.

Lelaki itu membuatnya tersadar jika ia benar-benar telah bertindak bodoh dengan terus membebani kedua orang tuanya dengan alasan mengejar impian bodohnya. Ia bahkan membuat kedua orang tuanya menanggung malu karena ia masih mendapat bantuan finansial ketika orang dewasa seusianya sudah mampu menghidupi dirinya sendiri dan bahkan meninggalkan rumah.

Seandainya Sakura memutuskan untuk bekerja di perusahaan dan melepaskan impiannya sejak awal, ia pasti bisa menjadi orang dewasa yang mandiri dan mampu menghidupi dirinya sendiri, atau bahkan memberikan sedikit uang pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Aku benar-benar menyedihkan. Bahkan orang yang memiliki disabilitas sepertimu saja bisa menghasilkan uang sendiri. Orang tuamu pasti bangga padamu."

Rahang Sasuke mengeras dan tatapan tajam lelaki itu yang tertuju pada Sakura terasa seolah ingin melubangi gadis itu seketika. Seandainya tatapan mampu membunuh seseorang, ia pasti sudah mati saat ini.

Sakura menyadari jika ada sesuatu yang salah dengan ucapannya ketika Sasuke sama sekali tak bereaksi setelah beberapa detik berlalu. Dan tatapan tajam yang ditujukan padanya mengkonfirmasi praduganya jika ia baru saja mengucapkan sesuatu yang tak seharusnya ia katakan.

"Ah! Maaf, ya. Tolong jangan salah paham. Aku tidak bermaksud menghina orang dengan disabilitas sepertimu. Aku cuma ..."

Ucapan Sakura terputus begitu saja. Ia ingin mengatakan jika ia sedang mengalami hari yang buruk, tetapi itu bukanlah sebuah alasan dan lelaki itu juga tidak akan peduli. Lagipula tak ada alasan bagi seseorang untuk peduli dengan apa yang baru saja dialami oleh seseorang yang bahkan bukan teman.

Sesungguhnya Sakura benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya ketika ia mengatakan bahwa dirinya menyedihkan jika dibandingkan dengan orang yang mengalami disabilitas dan sepertinya bisa menghasilkan uang sendiri untuk menghidupi dirinya. Sedangkan uang yang didapat Sakura dari royalti novelnya bahkan tak cukup untuk biaya sewa. Ia bahkan hanya mengambil satu pekerjaan sambil agar memiliki waktu luang untuk menulis novel, tetapi semua uang yang didapatnya hanya cukup untuk biaya makan, transportasi, tagihan serta sedikit kebutuhan dasar.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Sakura dengan perasaan bersalah untuk kedua kalinya.

Sasuke menyadari jika gadis itu merasa bersalah dan segera mengetikkan pesan sebelum kesalahpahaman gadis merah muda itu semakin berlanjut.

* * *

Aku tidak marah padamu.

* * *

Sakura berpikir kalau Sasuke telah selesai mengutarakan apa yang ingin ia katakan melalui pesan. Tetapi lelaki itu kembali mengetikkan pesan sehingga Sakura menunggu. Dan kali ini sepertinya cukup panjang karena jemari Sasuke bergerak cukup lama di layar ponselnya dibanding sebelumnya.

* * *

Hey, idiot.

Ketika kau masih bisa mengejar impianmu, jangan menyerah dan tetap berusaha mengejar impianmu.

Setidaknya mimpimu masih cukup realistis, bodoh.

* * *

Sakura terkejut dengan pesan Sasuke padanya. Sejak awal lelaki itu terus berusaha mendukungnya dan ia bertanya-tanya dengan alasan lelaki itu.

"Kau ... "ucapan Sakura terputus, "Kenapa terus berusaha mendukungku untuk mengejar mimpiku? Kau tak akan mendapat apapun jika aku berhasil meraih impianku. Bahkan aku belum tentu bisa berkunjung lebih sering ke kafemu sekalipun aku memiliki cukup uang untuk berkunjung setiap hari dan menginginkannya jika sudah meraih mimpiku."

Sasuke terdiam dan kembali mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama pada dirinya. Namun kali ini ia sudah mengetahui jawabannya meski terlalu ragu untuk menjawabnya karena jawaban yang ia berikan akan begitu panjang.

Lelaki dengan mata sehitam pualam itu meraih gelas berisi soda dan meneguknya serta merasakan sensasi soda yang sedikit menyengat memasuki kerongkongannya dan ia segera mengetikkan pesan balasan.

* * *

Aku melepas impianku karena itu tidak realistis.

Dan aku benci melihat orang lain yang menyerah untuk mengejar impiannya yang realistis.

Aku tidak ingin kau menyerah.

* * *

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas lega secara refleks setelah mengetikkan pesan balasan. Entah kenapa ia merasa lebih lega setelah mengungkapkan hal yang bahkan tak ia ungkapkan kepada Itachi dan malah memilih mengungkapkannya pada gadis merah muda itu.

**-TBC-**


	7. Chapter 7

Jemari gadis merah muda itu berhenti bergerak setelah menekan tombol huruf pada _keyboard _dan manik jamrudnya menatap untaian kata yang membentuk menjadi sebuah kesatuan berupa paragraf serta membaca isinya.

Ia kemudian menghela nafas dan menghembuskan dengan kasar serta menekan tombol '_delete_' hingga seluruh paragraf itu terhapus.

Ia sempat berjanji pada Sasuke kalau ia tidak akan menyerah. Setidaknya ia akan menyelesaikan sebuah novel baru dan mencoba mengirimkannya ke berbagai penerbit sebelum memutuskan untuk menyerah. Namun tak ada satupun inspirasi yang ia miliki untuk dituangkan ke dalam karyanya.

Setelah dibaca kembali, karya yang dibuatnya kali ini hampir sama dengan karya sebelumnya. Ia bahkan merasa bosan dengan diksi yang monoton, juga karakter utama yang berkepribadian hampir serupa.

Entah kenapa, Sakura selalu memasukkan karakter utama lelaki _alpha_ yang dominan dimana digambarkan sebagai sesosok lelaki tampan, kaya raya, memiliki kekuasaan untuk melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya, serta memiliki kepribadian yang tempramental dalam setiap karyanya karena ia pikir seperti itulah karya yang disukai pasar.

Sedangkan untuk karakter utama wanita, selalu ia gambarkan sebagai sosok yang pasrah dan penurut pada sang karakter lelaki. Sosok wanita di setiap karyanya selalu digambarkan sebagai sosok inferior yang lemah meski sejujurnya ia tidak menyukai orang dengan kepribadian seperti itu di kehidupan nyata. Ia bahkan menyebut wanita seperti itu sebagai perempuan tolol yang menjadi budak lelaki meski ia tumbuh besar dan hidup di masyarakat yang cenderung patriarki.

Sakura memijit pelipisnya dan memejamkan mata. Ia benar-benar tak tahu harus membuat karya seperti apa agar karyanya diterima oleh penerbit dan laris di pasaran. Menurutnya kebanyakan perempuan cenderung menyukai kisah cinta yang romantis dan membenci kisah yang menyedihkan namun realistis.

Setiap menulis karya, Sakura tak pernah sekalipun benar-benar menikmatinya. Ia hanya memasukkan adegan-adegan romantis berlebih sesuai permintaan pasar dan ia bahkan tak pernah merasa seolah masuk ke dalam ceritanya sendiri. Dan ia yakin kalau pembacanya pun pasti demikian. Barangkali mereka hanya menikmati karya dengan _fan service_ berlebihan yang diberikan Sakura serta penggambaran detil mengenai adegan ranjang yang jarang ditemui di novel pada umumnya sehingga mereka masih membeli novel Sakura.

Sakura segera melirik ponselnya dan menyadari jika jam telah menunjukkan pukul setengah enam sore. Ia harus segera makan malam sebelum berangkat menuju _minimarket_ tempatnya bekerja sambil dari pukul tujuh malam hingga tiga pagi.

Ia berusaha bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan mengerang serta mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi sebelum menatap wajahnya yang kusut di cermin. Wajahnya masih terlihat kencang tanpa kerutan di usia dua puluhan awal, tetapi tidak lagi dalam waktu sepuluh atau dua puluh tahun ke depan.

Sakura segera berjalan ke cermin dan menatap wajahnya yang terpantul pada cermin secara detil. Ia tahu jika produk perawatan wajah berkualitas bagus yang diperlukan untuk merawat wajah bukanlah hal yang murah dan ia bahkan hanya memakai krim pelembab dan sabun cuci muka sebagai perawatan wajah karena hanya itulah yang bisa dijangkaunya.

Dan mendadak Sakura merasa ngeri hingga bergidik tanpa sadar. Ia takut jika ia akan berakhir dengan menua dalam kemiskinan setelah gagal meraih mimpinya serta selamanya hidup sebagai benalu bagi kedua orang tuanya.

**.**

**.**

'Ada apa denganmu, _teme_? Sejak tadi kau terlihat seperti menunggu seseorang,' ucap Naruto dengan bahasa isyarat setelah menepuk bahu Sasuke yang sedang gelas yang telah dicuci dan dikeringkan ke dalam lemari.

Sasuke menoleh dan mengernyitkan dahi. Naruto pasti sedang berhalusinasi karena ia tak sedang menunggu siapapun. Lagipula hari ini ia juga tak membuat janji dengan siapapun, jadi siapa yang ia tunggu?

Sai yang kebetulan memperhatikan Sasuke dan Naruto segera mendekat dan menggerakkan tangan.

'Kau sedang menunggu gadis yang selalu pesan kue _earl grey_ itu, Sasuke-_san_?'

Ucapan Sai membuat Sasuke terkesiap untuk sesaat hingga tak menyadari bahwa bibirnya sedikit terbuka tanpa ia sadari.

Baik Sai maupun Naruto sama sekali tak menyangka jika Sasuke akan membuat reaksi seperti itu. Padahal mereka pikir Sasuke akan langsung menggelengkan kepala seraya menatap tajam, atau bahkan menjawab dengan sinis.

'Untuk apa?'

Naruto bertukar pandang dengan Sai sebelum menggerakkan tangan, memberi jawaban pada Sasuke.

'Mana kutahu. Mungkin kau tertarik padanya? Buktinya kau bahkan memberikan kue gratis padanya ketika kau bahkan tak pernah melakukannya pada pelanggan lain.'

Sasuke baru saja akan menjawab, namun Naruto menjentikkan jari tanpa sadar dan teringat sesuatu.

'Ah! Kau bahkan sempat bertukar pesan dengannya beberapa kali hingga berniat mengantar pesanan ketika kau tidak begitu suka berinteraksi dengan pelanggan. Lalu kau juga sampai meminjamkan _coat_ mahalmu padanya.'

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi untuk sesaat. _Coat_ mahal? Rasanya semua pakaiannya biasa-biasa saja. Namun ia teringat jika apa yang diangapnya biasa saja bisa berarti mahal atau bahkan sangat mahal bagi orang lain.

Sebetulnya Sasuke tak begitu nyaman membahas kehidupan pribadinya pada orang lain. Itachi adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa diajak berbincang secara mendalam meski ia juga menyembunyikan hal-hal tertentu dari lelaki itu. Namun ia merasa harus memberi penjelasan dan meluruskan persepsi Naruto yang berbeda dengan fakta.

Sepertinya kini Sasuke menyadari kenapa reaksi teman-temannya berbeda setiap Sakura datang. Mereka secera otomatis akan melirik Sasuke dan berpura-pura sibuk dengan pelanggan lain sehingga meminta Sasuke mengantar pesanan.

Sasuke mengeluarkan suara decakan yang setidaknya masih bisa terdengar bagi Naruto meski tak terdengar bagi Sai dan menampilkan raut wajah sinis serta menggerakkan tangannya.

'Kalian salah paham, Bodoh. Aku cuma bertemu gadis itu di _supermarket _dan meminjamkan _coat_ karena dia terus diperhatikan setelah bersin terus-menerus. Lalu dia memberikan biskuit saat mengembalikan _coat_-ku dan aku memberinya kue gratis.'

Naruto tak percaya begitu saja meski Sasuke bahkan sampai memberikan penjelasan panjang lebar. Ia tahu kalau sahabatnya adalah orang yang baik sesunguhnya, tetapi lelaki itu cenderung menjaga jarak pada lawan jenis, entah apa sebabnya.

Kiba, salah seorang karyawan bagian dapur, bahkan sampai berpikir kalau Sasuke adalah seorang pecinta sesama jenis. Bahkan ia sendiri sempat mencurigai hal tersebut, terlebih setelah teringat bahwa ia sendiri adalah ciuman pertama lelaki itu meski dilakukan tanpa sengaja semasa sekolah.

Namun kini Sasuke terlihat berbeda saat berhadapan dengan gadis merah muda itu. Tatapan Sasuke terlihat sedikit lebih lembut dan lelaki itu bahkan selalu membuat _latte_ pesanan Sakura dengan gambar tertentu

'Kalau kau suka padanya juga tidak apa-apa.'

Sai menggerakkan tangannya dan menepuk bahu Sasuke dengan perlahan.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. Menyukai seseorang bukanlah sebuah masalah yang besar, tetapi tidak bagi dirinya.

Ketika ia menyukai seseorang, akan timbul perasaan ingin memiliki. Dan perasaan ingin memiliki adalah suatu hal yang tak seharusnya dimiliki olehnya, tak peduli terhadap sesama jenis atau lawan jenis.

'Aku tidak akan menyukai siapapun,' jelas Sasuke dengan menggerakkan tangan.

Sesudahnya lelaki itu segera berpaling, meninggalkan kedua temannya yang saling bertatapan dalam diam, seolah pesan dapat tersampaikan hanya melalui tatapan.

**.**

**.**

"Selamat datang," ucap Sakura pada seorang lelaki paruh baya yang tampaknya sedang mabuk.

Lelaki itu berjalan sempoyongan dan berjalan menuju lemari pendingin serta mengambil dua botol bir sebelum berjalan menuju kasir.

Sakura menahan nafas ketika lelaki itu berjalan mendekatinya dengan aroma alkohol yang menyeruak dari tubuh lelaki itu. Ia berharap agar lelaki itu segera pergi sehingga ia berusaha melayani lelaki itu secepat mungkin. Setidaknya ia beruntung karena minimarket sedang sepi pada pukul setengah dua belas malam.

Namun nasib baik seolah tak berpihak pad Sakura ketika lelaki itu mendadak berkata dengan suara meninggi, "Apa-apaan kau, Jalang? Kau pikir aku menjijikan?"

Sakura merasa tidak suka dengan lelaki paruh baya itu, tetapi ia memutuskan untuk diam dan meraih botol bir yang diletakkan di atas meja kasir serta berusaha meng-_scan_ _barcode_ yang tertera.

Belum sempat Sakura meraih botol itu, lelaki mabuk itu segera meraih botol itu dan mengenggam kepala botol dengan erat.

"Sial! Kau tahu kalau pelanggan adalah raja, 'kan? Jawab aku, Pelacur!"

Sakura menatap lelaki paruh baya itu dengan nanar sebelum mengalihkan pandangan pada salah seorang rekan kerjanya yang juga sesama wanita. Malam ini mereka sedang kurang beruntung karena pegawai pria yang seharusnya datang untuk _shif_t malam sedang sakit, sedangkan yang lainnya sedang bertukar _shift_ dengan pegawai wanita yang bekerja di siang hari.

Sakura berada di posisi yang tidak menguntungkan saat ini. Sebetulnya ia bisa saja berusaha melawan lelaki itu, namun entah kenapa ia merasa ketakutan karena kini lelaki itu sedang memegang botol bir. Bisa saja lelaki itu menyerangnya dengan botol tersebut. Lagipula ia juga tidak bisa bersikap seenaknya pada pelanggan.

Tatapan Sakura tertuju pada dua pegawai wanita yang berada di toko dan mereka berdua bahkan mematung karena terkejut dan ketakutan ketika sebetunya ia berusaha meminta bantuan mereka untuk menghubungi polisi melalui tatapan yang mengisyaratkan permintaan bantuan.

Pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menjawab lelaki itu, "Tolong berikan botol bir anda. Saya harus meng-_scan_ _barcode_ ke _scanner_."

Lelaki paruh baya yang sudah mabuk dan kehilangan kewarasannya itu menyahut, "Sial! Kau menginginkan barangku? Dasar perempuan materialistis."

Sesudahnya, lelaki itu membenturkan botol bir dengan keras ke permukaan meja kasir hingga botol itu pecah dan cairan bir segera membasahi meja kasir dan beberapa kemasan produk di bawah meja kasir.

Pecahan kaca botol itu berhamburan dan salah satu dari botol itu yang tanpa sengaja terhempas menggores lengan kiri Sakura hingga berdarah sebelum jatuh ke bawah meja kasir.

"Hey! Anda harus mengganti kerugian!" seru Sakura dengan suara meninggi seraya memegang lengannya yang berdarah secara refleks menggunakan telapak tangan kanannya. Ia bahkan tak peduli dengan darah yang mengotori telapak tangannya.

"Berisik! Mau kupukul?" bentak lelaki itu seraya mengangkat pecahan botol bir di tangannya dan berniat memukul Sakura.

Lelaki itu segera menghampiri Sakura dan mengulurkan tangan serta meremas payudara Sakura dengan satu tangan hingga gadis itu terkejut, sedangkan dua pegawai wanita lainnya hanya bisa menangis ketakutan serta menjerit.

Sakura merasa begitu marah dan ingin menghajar lelaki itu, tetapi nyalinya segera ciut ketika melihat potongan botol kaca yang tajam di tangan lelaki itu.

Waktu seolah berlalu begitu lama meski faktanya beberapa detik telah berlalu. Sakura menahan diri untuk tak mengeluarkan air mata dan menatap lelaki itu dengan jijik.

Hingga Tuhan seolah menyelamatkannya ketika pintu _minimarket_ terbuka dan tampaknya seorang pelanggan masuk ke dalam _minimarket_.

Sakura bahkan tak sempat memperhatikan orang yang datang secara detil ketika pelanggan itu dengan cepat menyadari apa yang terjadi dan segera menghampiri meja kasir serta menendang tubuh lelaki paruh baya itu dengan keras hingga tersungkur.

"Bangsat! Siapa kau?" seru lelaki paruh baya itu dengan suara meninggi.

Namun pelanggan itu tak menjawab dan ia menginjak tubuh lelaki paruh baya itu hingga dada lelaki itu kembali menghantam keramik dengan keras ketika hendak bangun.

Lelaki paruh baya itu mengenggam botol bir di tangannya dan berniat melukai kaki Sakura yang berada di dekatnya, namun sebelum ia sempat melakukannya, pelanggan itu sudah menarik tangan lelaki itu ke belakang dengan keras dan merebutnya.

Sang pelanggan yang merupakan seorang lelaki muda jelas memiliki tenaga yang jauh lebih besar dibanding seorang lelaki paruh baya berusia pertengahan empat puluhan. Dan lelaki muda itu kini menyeret kaki pelanggan itu dengan kasar.

"Bangsat! Dasar putra pelacur!" seru lelaki paruh baya itu. Ia berusaha bangkit berdiri dengan telapak tangannya, tetapi kini Sakura mulai kehilangan rasa takut sehingga ia menendang dagu lelaki itu dengan keras menggunakan hak sepatu.

"Cepat hubungi polisi!" seru Sakura pada salah seorang rekan kerjanya.

Hinata, gadis berambut ungu yang tampak ketakutan itu segera mengeluarkan ponsel dengan tangan bergetar dan segera menghubungi polisi, sedangkan kini sang pelanggan yang baru datang itu berusaha menahan tubuh lelaki paruh baya itu dengan cara mendudukinya dan kedua kakinya menginjak betis lelaki paruh baya itu agar tak bisa bergerak.

Tatapan lelaki muda itu tertuju pada Sakura dan ia terkejut untuk sesaat, ia baru menyadari jika gadis kasir itu adalah seseorang yang dikenalinya. Sebelumnya ia tak begitu memperhatikan wajah gadis kasir itu dan langsung bergegas saat melihat seorang lelaki mabuk mengarahkan pecahan botol bir dan tampaknya berniat melukai seseorang.

Dan Sakura tak kalah terkejut saat menyadari kalau ia mengenali pelanggan itu. Untuk sesaat ia terdiam sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Sasuke?"

Sasuke hanya menganggukan kepala sebagai respon pada gadis merah muda itu. Tatapan yang tertuju pada gadis itu seolah bertanya 'kau baik-baik saja?'.

**-TBC-**

* * *

_**Author's Note :**_

* * *

Berbeda dengan beberapa karya sebelumnya, konflik di cerita ini terletak pada perasaan dan pemikiran tokoh utama dalam realita yang mereka hadapi.

Di sini, aku berusaha menggambarkan Sasuke yang hidup dengan ekonomi berkecukupan, namun merasa ragu memiliki hubungan dengan lawan jenis karena menyadari dirinya cacat dan menganggap dia beban bagi orang lain.

Sedangkan Sakura berasal dari keluarga biasa & memiliki kesulitan ekonomi karena memutuskan untuk berusaha meraih impiannya sesudah lulus kuliah. Namun meraih impian nggak semudah yang terlihat sehingga Sakura berusaha berpikir realistis dan menyerah.

Sama seperti di kehidupan nyata dimana setiap orang memiliki kesulitan masing-masing, aku pun berusaha memasukkan konsep seperti itu di _fanfict_ ini.


	8. Chapter 8

Air mata Sakura mengalir segera setelah ia keluar dari kantor polisi terdekat. Ia merasa dirinya begitu bodoh dan lemah karena merasa ketakutan hingga tak sanggup menghentikan pria mabuk itu ketika sebetulnya ia mungkin bisa melakukannya seandainya tak merasa ketakutan.

Polisi datang tak sampai tiga puluh menit setelah Hinata menghubungi polisi dan pada akhirnya Sakura dan Sasuke diminta untuk ikut ke kantor polisi untuk memberikan keterangan. Meski ia adalah korban, entah kenapa jantungnya berdebar keras ketika polisi mengajukan pertanyaan padanya.

Ia khawatir jika pria mabuk itu mengingatnya dan mungkin saja merasa marah sehingga mengincarnya untuk menyerangnya. Dan ia juga tak tahu bagaimana reaksi atasannya setelah tahu bahwa ia pergi begitu saja ke kantor polisi sebelum jam kerjanya berakhir.

Sakura benar-benar merasa takut saat ini. Jika ia sampai kehilangan pekerjaan, belum tentu ia akan langsung mendapat pekerjaan lain dalam waktu singkat.

Di Jepang, seseorang tak dibatasi untuk mengerjakan hanya satu pekerjaan sambilan. Seseorang bisa saja mengambil sebanyak mungkin pekerjaan sambilan selama pihak perekrut tidak keberatan dan dapat mengerjakan seluruh pekerjaan dengan baik.

Tingginya biaya hidup membuat cukup banyak orang yang terpaksa mengerjakan beberapa pekerjaan sambilan untuk bertahan hidup dan bahkan tinggal di kafe internet dengan biaya sewa yang lebih murah ketimbang apartemen berukuran enam meter persegi sekalipun.

Sakura juga akan berakhir menjadi salah satu dari mereka seandainya ia tak tinggal bersama keluarganya. Ia setidaknya cukup beruntung karena masih memiliki keluarga yang mau menopangnya, namun di sisi lain ia merasa bersalah karena terus menjadi benalu.

Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah lima pagi dan sebetulnya polisi telah menawarkan untuk mengantarnya hingga pulang ke rumah. Namun ia mati-matian menolak tawaran tersebut. Ia tak ingin membuat orang tuanya semakin khawatir, lagipula sebetulnya ia juga sedang tak ingin pulang ke rumah saat ini.

Sakura berpikir untuk berjalan ke taman terdekat dan beristirahat sebentar serta kembali ke rumah dengan kereta pertama. Namun ia segera menoleh ketika seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang.

Ia mendapati Sasuke yang berada di hadapannya ketika ia menoleh dan segera bertanya, "Oh, polisi sudah memperbolehkanmu pulang?"

Sasuke menganggukan kepala sebagai respon atas pertanyaan Sakura.

"Oh, baguslah. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu tadi. Kalau tidak, mungkin saja pria mabuk itu akan bertindak lebih parah."

Sasuke kembali menganggukan kepala.

Dalam hati Sakura merasa sedikit penasaran. Bagaimana lelaki itu menjawab pertanyaan petugas polisi tadi? Para polisi tidak mungkin memahami bahasa isyarat, kan?

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Berhati-hatilah di jalan, Sasuke," ucap Sakura seraya melambaikan tangan.

Sakura baru saja akan berpaling ketika mendadak Sasuke menyentuh bahu gadis itu, seolah menahannya untuk pergi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura seraya mengernyitkan dahi.

Lelaki berambut _raven_ itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu sebelum memperlihatkan layar ponselnya pada Sakura.

* * *

**Aku mengantarmu.**

* * *

Sakura menggelengkan kepala. Ia tak ingin merepotkan siapapun sebisa mungkin, terlebih ketika ia bahkan tidak begitu mengenal orang tersebut.

"Tidak usah. Lagipula aku berniat pergi ke taman terdekat sebentar."

Iris _onyx_ lelaki itu menatap Sakura lekat-lekat hingga gadis itu merasa tidak nyaman, seolah ada sesuatu yang salah di wajahnya.

Sakura memberanikan diri membalas tatapan lelaki itu dan menyadari jika lelaki itu terlihat menawan bahkan di malam hari sekalipun Kulit putih bak porselen milik lelaki itu terlihat bersinar di bawah sinar bulan yang temaram, dan ia baru menyadari fitur wajah yang mencolok milik lelaki itu.

Tatapan Sakura tertuju pada mata sehitam batu pualam yang berpadu dengan hidung mancung dan bibir tipis yang membuat lelaki itu tak kalah menarik jika dibandingkan dengan Adonis yang terkenal akan ketampanannya.

Demi Tuhan, Sakura pasti sudah kehilangan kewarasannya malam ini. Atau barangkali ia terlalu mengantuk hingga pikirannya pun ikut melantur. Bagaimana bisa ia mengagumi seorang lelaki cacat yang tak akan bisa ia miliki? Bukan berarti ia tak menghargai seseorang yang cacat, sebaliknya ia menghargai lelaki itu sebagai sesama manusia yang sederajat.

Namun menyukai seorang lelaki yang memiliki cacat fisik bukanlah sesuatu yang pernah terbayangkan bagi Sakura dan ia pikir hal akan semakin rumit seandainya ia sampai memiliki perasaan pada lelaki itu. Ia tak berharap membuang waktu dengan menyimpan perasaan pada orang yang salah.

Sakura segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia bahkan berpikir terlalu jauh hingga khawatir kalau ia akan menyukai lelaki itu. Padahal sebetulnya tak ada yang salah dengan mengagumi wajah seseorang. Toh hanya mengagumi saja, tak lebih dan tak kurang.

* * *

**Kutemani.**

* * *

Sakura melirik pesan yang tertulis di ponsel Sasuke. Ia bahkan tak sadar kapan lelaki itu menulis pesan ketika atensinya tertuju pada keindahan wajah di hadapannya.

"Hah? Untuk apa? Tidak usah. Lebih baik kau pulang saja. Ini sudah malam, lho," ujar Sakura.

Sasuke tak berniat untuk mendengarkan ucapan Sakura sedikitpun. Ia tak berniat membiarkan seorang wanita sendirian di tengah malam, terlebih ketika wanita itu baru saja dilecehkan oleh orang tak dikenal.

Setidaknya, Sasuke pun memahami jika ia harus menghargai seorang wanita meskipun ia berbeda dengan lelaki normal pada umumnya. Seandainya ia tak mengenal Sakura sekalipun, ia tetap tak akan membiarkan gadis itu pulang sendirian di tengah malam.

* * *

**Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu sendirian di tengah malam.**

* * *

Sakura tersenyum tipis ketika membaca pesan itu. Rupanya lelaki itu tipe _gentlemen_. Seandainya lelaki itu tak memiliki kekurangan fisik, maka lelaki itu benar-benar sempurna.

"Duh, aku sudah biasa, kok. Aku sebenarnya sudah bilang ke orang tuaku kalau aku menginap di rumah temanku, jadi tidak mungkin pulang. Tapi kalau kau memaksa menungguiku begini, aku malah jadi harus pulang."

* * *

**Kau mau ke taman yang mana?**

* * *

Sakura menghembuskan nafas lelah. Sepertinya lelaki itu benar-benar bersikeras sehingga ia tak memiliki pilihan lain selain membiarkan lelaki itu menemaninya.

"Taman yang terdekat saja."

* * *

**Ikut aku.**

* * *

Lelaki itu mulai melangkah dan Sakura berjalan mengikuti lelaki itu. Entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit gugup dengan keheningan setiap kali ia bersama dengan lelaki itu. Rasanya jauh berbeda dibanding ketika ia bersama dengan sahabat-sahabat wanitanya yang rata-rata cenderung berisik.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi ketika lelaki itu mengajaknya ke tempat parkir mobil. Ia tak tahu dimana taman terdekat dan merasa heran karena lelaki itu malah mengajaknya ke tempat parkir mobil. Lelaki itu tidak mungkin menganggap tempat parkir mobil dengan beberapa pohon sebagai taman terdekat, kan?

Tatapan Sakura tertuju pada sebuah mobil _sport_ berwarna putih yang tampak mencolok di tempat parkir karena mobil tersebut adalah satu-satunya mobil selain mobil polisi yang terparkir di sana.

Sakura merasa semakin heran ketika Sasuke malah berjalan mendekati mobil itu. Ia pikir, lelaki itu mungkin mencintai otomotif dan ingin melihat mobil mewah itu dari dekat karena mobil seperti itu bukanlah pemandangan yang bisa dijumpai setiap saat di jalan raya.

Namun Sasuke segera mengeluarkan kunci yang berupa tombol dan segera menekannya. Dan seketika pintu mobil tersebut terangkat ke atas dan ia segera berjalan menuju kursi pengemudi, membuat Sakura merasa heran.

Sepanjang hidupnya, tak pernah sekalipun Sakura menaiki mobil _sport_ dan ia tak mengira hari ini akan menjadi hari pertama dalam hidupnya menaiki mobil seperti itu. Ia merasa begitu gugup dan takut tubuh dan pakaiannya akan mengotori mobil mahal itu.

Sasuke yang telah duduk di kursi pengemudi segera melirik Sakura dengan tatapan tak sabar dan Sakura pada akhirnya menghampiri kursi pengemudi.

"Maaf. Permisi," ucap Sakura secara refleks dengan gugup ketika ia menaiki mobil itu dengan ragu.

Sasuke merasa heran, namun ia tak memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun di wajahnya dan segera menekan tombol sehingga pintu mobil itu terangkat ke bawah.

Sakura terkejut ketika menyadari kursi mobil itu begitu empuk dan ia merasa gugup ketika memasang _seat belt, _seolah tangannya akan mengotori mobil itu.

Mobil segera berjalan dan Sakura memberanikan diri melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sedang mengemudi. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, apakah gaji seorang pegawai kafe begitu besar hingga bisa memiliki mobil seperti ini? Atau jangan-jangan lelaki itu meminjam mobil seseorang? Tetapi mana ada orang gila yang akan meminjamkan mobil seperti ini pada orang lain?

Sakura tak begitu paham mengenai mobil, tetapi ia yakin harga sebuah mobil _sport_ BMW seperti ini pasti lebih dari sepuluh juta yen. Sepuluh juta yen setara dengan dua puluh ribu potong kue earl grey yang biasa dipesan Sakura di kafe.

Jarak taman terdekat ditempuh sekitar lima belas menit dari kantor polisi yang tadi dikujungi Sakura. Selama lima belas menit pula Sakura merasa begitu gugup hingga sesekali menahan nafas tanpa sadar dan ia merasa bersyukur karena terdapat pembatas antara kursi penumpang dan pengemudi.

Ia sesekali melirik Sasuke dan berharap agar lelaki itu tak menyadarinya, namun entah kenapa aura lelaki itu terlihat lebih elegan dibanding biasanya.

Dalam hati ia mulai merasa penasaran dengan lelaki itu. Sebelumnya lelaki itu meminjamkan _coat_ desainer terkenal dengan begitu mudah padanya, dan kini lelaki itu juga mengendarai mobil mewah. Atau jangan-jangan lelaki itu berasal dari keluarga kaya? Tetapi apa mungkin seseorang dari keluarga kaya bekerja sebagai barista dan sesekali melayani tamu di kafe dengan harga terjangkau?

Pemikiran Sakura semakin liar. Ia berpikir kalau Sasuke mungkin saja seorang anggota _yakuza_ yang berposisi cukup kuat jika dilihat dari kemampuannya menghentikan pria mabuk itu dengan mudah, namun melakukan kesalahan sehingga pita suaranya terluka dan menjadi bisu, kemudian melarikan diri dan menyamar menjadi pelayan kafe. Itu adalah penjelasan yang paling masuk akal yang bisa dipikirkan Sakura.

"Umm ... maaf kalau pertanyaanku tidak sopan. Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" Sakura memutuskan memecah keheningan, ia bahkan lupa kalau Sasuke tak akan bisa menjawab selain dengan anggukan atau gelengan saat ini.

Sasuke menoleh ketika mendengar ucapan gadis merah muda itu sebelum kembali mengalihkan padangan pada jalan yang dilaluinya.

"Kau ... mantan anggota ... organisasi?"

Sasuke kembali menoleh. Ia tak mengerti maksud pertanyaan gadis itu dan ingin bertanya apa maksudnya, namun tak bisa melakukannya saat ini.

"Ah, maaf. Kau paham maksudku, kan? Organisasi itu, lho."

Sasuke tak menjawab dan ia mempercepat laju mobilnya ketika sudah berada dekat dengan taman. Ia kemudian memparkir mobilnya di taman dan segera mematikan mesin mobil.

Sakura segera turun dari mobil ketika pintu mobil tersebut terangkat ke atas dan ia melirik Sasuke yang kembali menekan tombol sehingga pintu mobil itu kembali tertutup secara otomatis.

Sasuke mengetikkan sesuatu di layar ponselnya ketika menghampiri Sakura dan segera memperlihatkan layar ponselnya pada gadis itu.

* * *

**Organisasi?**

* * *

Sakura merasa semakin gugup dan ia menundukkan kepala, "Maaf. Maksudku ... "

Gadis itu meneguk ludah sesaat sebelum berkata dengan suara yang sangat pelan dan jantungnya berdebar lebih keras ketimbang sebelumnya, "_Y-y-yaku-za_ ..."

Sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat seketika saat mendengar ucapan Sakura. Ia tak mampu menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum mendengarnya. Seumur hidupnya, baru pertama kali ia dikira sebagai anggota Yakuza. Lagipula, geng _yakuza_ mana yang mau mempekerjakan orang cacat di dalam organisasi mereka?

* * *

**Hn? Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?**

* * *

Sakura kembali meneguk ludah dan berbicara dengan suara yang sangat pelan serta menahan diri agar tidak terdengar gugup, "Soalnya kau memiliki pakaian desainer dan mengendarai mobil mewah meskipun kau bekerja di kafe. Jadi kupikir, mungkin saja kau anggota organisasi."

Sasuke kembali tersenyum dan segera mengetikkan pesan balasan.

* * *

**Bodoh. Kau pikir organisasi **_**yakuza**_** macam apa yang mau mempekerjakan orang sepertiku?**

* * *

Sakura menundukkan kepala, merutuki kebodohannya. Seharusnya ia tidak bertanya begini. Kalau lelaki itu memang anggota Yakuza sungguhan, bisa-bisa nyawanya akan terancam.

"Maafkan aku. Tolong jangan lakukan apapun padaku. Kupikir, bisa saja kau anggota _yakuza_, lalu mengalami sesuatu sehingga lehermu terluka dan kau tidak bisa berbicara. Lalu akhirnya kau bekerja di kafe."

Sasuke benar-benar tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. Ia tanpa sadar mengeluarkan suara tawa pelan yang terdengar parau. Ia tak mengira kalau gadis merah muda itu sedikit polos dan lucu.

Sasuke tak menduga kalau Sakura bisa berpikir sejauh itu dan ia tanpa sadar menepuk bahu gadis itu dengan pelan sebelum mengetikkan pesan balasan.

* * *

**Aku bukan anggota **_**yakuza**_**. Mau lihat?**

* * *

Sasuke sebetulnya berniat sedikit menjahili Sakura dengan pertanyaannya. Tetapi gadis itu masih terlihat gugup dan ketakutan sehingga ia menghela nafas lelah.

Sebetulnya Sasuke sendiri bukanlah orang yang suka memperlihatkan tubuhnya pada orang lain meski tubuhnya cukup bagus. Dan ia merasa tidak nyaman saat ini.

Namun pada akhirnya ia segera melepaskan kaus yang ia kenakan dan memperlihatkan punggung yang kokoh dengan perut yang kencang meski tidak _six pack_.

Sakura terkejut melihat Sasuke mendadak melepaskan kausnya begitu saja. Namun di sisi lain ia merasa senang dengan penyegar mata dadakan yang ia dapatkan.

Kulit lelaki itu terlihat begitu mulus tanpa sedikitpun cela dan tubuh lelaki itu juga terlihat ramping dan kuat. Setidaknya tidak ada tato yang menandakan bahwa lelaki itu anggota _yakuza_.

Wajah Sakura sedikit memerah dan ia berseru, "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau gila, ya? Cepat pakai bajumu!"

Sasuke segera mengenakan kausnya kembali dan berjalan menuju salah satu kursi dengan raut wajah datar meski sebetulnya ia merasa tidak nyaman dan malu. Ia pasti sudah mulai tertular Sai yang cenderung berpakaian terbuka. Lelaki itu bahkan pernah memakai pakaian yang memperlihatkan perutnya hingga Sasuke menegurnya untuk tidak berpakaian begitu selama bekerja di kafe.

Sakura memutuskan duduk di atas kursi kayu yang sama dengan Sasuke dan ia melirik lelaki itu. Semula ia ingin menyendiri, namun tampaknya menghabiskan waktu dengan lelaki itu juga tidak buruk.

"Kalau boleh tahu, bagaimana kau bisa datang ke _minimarket_ tempatku bekerja? Rasanya aku pertama kali melihatmu di _minimarket_."

Sebetulnya Sasuke juga tidak mengira kalau ia akan bertemu dengan Sakura di _minimarket_ itu. Biasanya ia akan membeli barang di _minimarket_ yang berada di gedung tempat tinggalnya. Namun berhubung ia sedang merasa penat, ia memutuskan berjalan-jalan dengan mobilnya sebentar dan berhenti di _minimarket _yang kebetulan dilaluinya.

* * *

**Beli rokok.**

* * *

Sakura menatap lelaki itu lekat-lekat. Ia baru tahu kalau lelaki itu merokok karena ia sama sekali tidak mencium aroma rokok ketika berada di dekat lelaki itu.

"Oh, maaf. Gara-gara menolongku kau jadi menghabiskan waktu di kantor polisi dan tidak jadi membeli rokok, deh. Padahal kau sebenarnya bisa langsung pergi, kok. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Sasuke berdecak dan menatap gadis di sampingnya dengan tajam. Ia bukanlah orang paling ramah , tetapi setidaknya ia tak akan berdiam diri menyaksikan hal seperti itu.

* * *

**Refleks.**

* * *

Sakura melirik Sasuke dan lelaki itu mengalihkan pandangan. Tampaknya lelaki itu adalah orang yang mempedulikan orang lain pada dasarnya, hanya saja tak ingin menunjukkannya secara eksplisit.

Walaupun hanya sekadar refleks, pada dasarnya seseorang memiliki insting untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri. Sehingga seharusnya lelaki itu memilih untuk kabur secara naluriah, bukan malah menghampiri pria mabuk itu dan menghentikannya.

"Terima kasih, ya. Aku benar-benar merepotkanmu tadi."

Sasuke melirik Sakura sesaat sebelum mengetikkan pesan di layar ponselnya.

* * *

**Kau baik-baik saja?**

* * *

Sakura terkejut dengan pertanyaan lelaki itu yang terkesan seolah mempedulikannya. Ia terdiam sesaat sebelum mengendikkan bahu.

"Mungkin. Sepertinya nanti aku harus menjelaskan pada atasanku soal aku yang pergi begitu saja sebelum jam kerja berakhir."

Sasuke kembali melirik gadis itu. Ia sebetulnya mengkhawatirkan gadis itu karena sempat melihat pria mabuk itu menyentuh payudara gadis itu dan sebetulnya itulah alasan utama mengapa ia secara refleks langsung menghampiri pria paruh baya itu. Ia tak bisa menahan diri lebih lama lagi untuk tidak menghentikannya.

Ia berpikir Sakura akan merasa tidak nyaman karena baru saja dilecehkan dan ia berpikir untuk menemani gadis itu saat ini. Namun gadis itu malah terlihat lebih mengkhawatirkan soal pekerjaannya.

Tampaknya keuangan adalah hal yang menjadi kekhawatiran utama bagi Sakura, setidaknya itulah kesimpulan yang bisa didapatnya setelah berkali-kali berinteraksi dengan gadis itu.

* * *

**Kau takut kehilangan pekerjaanmu, hn?**

* * *

Sakura menganggukan kepala. Rasanya tak ada satupun manusia waras di dunia ini yang tidak takut kehilangan pekerjaan di tengah tingginya tingkat pengangguran dan inflasi yang semakin meningkat.

"Tentu saja. Mencari pekerjaan tidak mudah, tahu. Kau juga pasti khawatir kalau kehilangan pekerjaanmu di kafe, kan?"

Sasuke segera mengetikkan pesan balasan pada gadis merah muda itu. Ia mengerti jika kehilangan pekerjaan adalah sesuatu yang menakutkan bagi kebanyakan orang meski ia sendiri tidak pernah merasakannya secara langsung.

Tampaknya pesan yang dituliskan Sasuke lebih panjang ketimbang biasanya karena lelaki itu memerlukan waktu lebih lama untuk mengetik dan Sakura merasa penasaran.

* * *

**Kalau kau tidak keberatan, kau bisa bekerja di kafe kalau kau mau.**

**Mungkin kau juga bisa mendapat inspirasi untuk novelmu.**

**Tapi, kau sudah tahu kalau seluruh karyawan di kafe memiliki keterbatasan fisik, hn?**

* * *

Sakura hampir menjentikkan jarinya, tetapi segera menahan diri untuk tidak melakukannya. Kenapa ia tidak menyadarinya selama ini? Ia bisa saja mencoba tantangan baru dengan menulis novel dengan tema yang berbeda dibanding biasanya. Ia bisa memasukkan karakter dengan disabilitas dalam novel terbarunya dan dengan berinteraksi secara langsung dengan para penyandang disabilitas akan membuatnya lebih mudah mendapatkan informasi yang berguna untuk novelnya.

Namun Sakura segera tersadar dengan ucapan Sasuke dan berkata, "Aku tidak keberatan, sih. Tapi bukankah sebaiknya kau mendiskusikan dengan bosmu dulu? Maksudku, kau tidak bisa merekrut orang begitu saja, 'kan?"

Sasuke tak berniat memberitahu bahwa ia adalah pemilik kafe itu pada siapapun selain teman-temannya. Sejauh ini bahkan tampaknya tak ada satupun pelanggan yang menyadari bahwa ia adalah pemilik kafe karena ia juga bekerja layaknya pegawai lain. Namun kini ia tak bisa lagi menyembunyikannya dari Sakura.

* * *

**Tolong rahasiakan ini.**

**Aku pemilik kafenya.**

* * *

Sakura terkesiap setelah membaca pesan yang dituliskan Sasuke. Ia tak mengira kalau lelaki itu adalah pemilik kafe karena selama ini bekerja layaknya pegawai lain. Bahkan belakangan ini lelaki itu juga mengantar pesanan dan ia sering melihat lelaki itu mengangkat piring kotor atau membersihkan meja.

Lelaki itu benar-benar mengejutkan.

**-TBC-**


	9. Chapter 9

Sakura melirik nama Sasuke yang tertera di kontak aplikasi Lime yang digunakannya sebagai satu-satunya orang yang berada di list '_new friend_'. Lelaki itu memutuskan memberikan kontaknya untuk mempermudah Sakura menghubunginya jika ia tertarik untuk bekerja, dan ia masih berpikir keras soal tawaran pekerjaan itu.

Lelaki itu menawarkan pekerjaan _full time_ sebagai kasir dengan libur satu kali seminggu dengan gaji setara pegawai kantoran, sebuah tawaran yang sejujurnya sangat menarik bagi Sakura. Gaji yang ditawarkan lelaki itu bahkan lebih besar dari pekerjaan Sakura di minimarket saat ini meski ia mengambil _shift_ malam dimana gaji yang diberikan juga lebih besar ketimbang _shift_ lainnya.

Selain itu jam pekerjaan di kafe itu juga setidaknya lebih normal ketimbang pekerjaan lamanya. Kafe buka mulai dari pukul sepuluh pagi hingga sepuluh malam, namun terdapat dua kali istirahat sebanyak satu jam. Dan sebetulnya pekerjaan sebagai kasir tidak begitu berat meski ia perlu bertanggung jawab soal uang.

Namun Sakura harus merelakan reputasinya jika ia bekerja di kafe itu. Ia pasti akan dikira sebagai orang cacat karena bekerja di kafe itu dan ia jelas akan menjadi sasaran dari hujatan yang dilakukan oleh manusia tak berperasaan yang menghina para karyawan kafe yang memiliki disabilitas.

Meski Sakura sendiri tidak keberatan untuk bersikap baik pada orang-orang yang memiliki disabilitas sebagaimana ia memperlakukan orang-orang normal sebagai manusia yang setara, ia tetap merasa keberatan jika diasosiasikan setara dengan para penyandang disabilitas. Egonya sebagai manusia membuat dirinya merasa sedikit lebih superior dari para penyandang disabilitas.

Sesungguhnya Sakura masih tak begitu yakin dengan pengakuan Sasuke bahwa lelaki itu adalah pemilik kafe. Ia pikir, kafe itu memiliki banyak karyawan, mengapa lelaki itu harus bekerja sebagai pelayan dan ikut bersih-bersih? Padahal ibunya yang pemilik kedai kecil saja berharap agar bisa menyerahkan usahanya pada karyawan meski saat ini masih harus berada di kedai setiap hari dan ikut memasak meski menyerahkan pekerjaan bersih-bersih pada karyawan lain.

Lagipula tawaran pekerjaan yang diberikan Sasuke juga aneh. Lelaki itu bahkan tidak membuka lowongan pekerjaan di manapun dan gaji yang diberikan juga terlalu besar sebagai kasir. Namun di sisi lain Sakura akan bisa segera menjadi orang dewasa yang mandiri seandainya ia bekerja di tempat Sasuke.

Sakura melirik kalender di ponselnya dan menyadari jika hari ini adalah tanggal dua puluh tujuh. Hanya tersisa tiga hari baginya untuk membuat keputusan, apakah ia akan bekerja di tempat Sasuke dan _resign_ dari pekerjaan lamanya atau sebaliknya?

Seketika Sakura teringat dengan ucapan Sasuke mengenai inspirasi novel dan ia segera mengambil keputusan. Ia harus membalas dendam pada penanggung jawab penerbit yang meremehkan dirinya dan membuktikan kalau suatu saat nanti ia bisa menghasilkan novel yang laris di pasaran.

**.**

**.**

Yamanaka Ino, salah seorang sahabat Sakura, merasa keheranan ketika sahabatnya mendadak menelpon dan meminta tolong untuk mengajarinya bahasa isyarat dalam waktu kurang dari seminggu. Gadis itu bahkan berniat berkunjung ke rumahnya, membuatnya heran setengah mati.

Saat kuliah dulu, Ino memang sengaja memutuskan mengambil jurusan yang membuat orang-orang mengernyitkan dahi saat mendengarnya. Mereka bahkan mempertanyakan bagaimana prospek kariernya dan juga jodohnya karena ia akan bekerja dengan dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang tidak akan sesuai dengan kriteria pasangan hidup yang dimiliki oleh orang-orang pada umumnya.

Sebetulnya bukan tanpa alasan Ino memutuskan mengambil jurusan pendidikan luar biasa di universitas. Ketertarikannya bermula dari kekagumannya menyaksikan konser dimana seluruh performisnya adalah orang-orang berkebutuhan khusus dan setelahnya ia tertarik untuk mengambil jurusan tersebut.

Di masyarakat, orang berkebutuhan khusus cenderung dianggap sebagai aib dan beban dalam keluarga. Bahkan ada kasus dimana orang tua membuang anak mereka yang mengalami disabilitas. Karena itulah Ino berpikir ingin membimbing orang-orang yang memiliki disabilitas agar mampu hidup layaknya orang normal, yakni bersosialisasi dan menghasilkan uang. Ia ingin menghancurkan stigma yang selama ini dimiliki masyarakat.

Dan kini, ia bekerja sebagai pengajar di SLB dimana ia menangani siswa tunarungu dan tunawicara. Menurutnya, dari semua siswa yang berada di SLB, siswa tunarungu dan tunawicara adalah yang paling mudah untuk memahami pelajaran yang ia berikan, setidaknya mereka memiliki kondisi mental, kecerdasan dan penglihatan yang tidak berbeda dengan orang normal.

Terdengar suara bel di pintu dan Ino segera meletakkan novel yang sedang dibacanya di atas meja serta menekan tombol interkom di dekat pintu.

Ketika melihat wajah Sakura, ia segera berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya.

"_Hey, pig_. Ini kubawakan cemilan untukmu," ujar Sakura seraya tersenyum dan membawa kantung plastik berisi beberapa kantung cemilan.

Ino segera menutup pintu dan menerima kantung dari Sakura serta melirik keripik-keripik favoritnya di dalam kantung itu. Ia segera berseru, "Ya ampun! Cemilan kesukaanku."

Sakura terkekeh dan menyeringai, "Anggap saja sebagai bayaran karena meminta tolong padamu, _pig_."

Ino seketika berdecak kesal dan berjalan menuju sofa serta membuka salah satu keripik kentang, "Kenapa kau memintaku mengajari bahasa isyarat tiba-tiba begini? Jangan bilang kalau ini berkaitan dengan novelmu."

"Bukan begitu. Mulai bulan depan aku akan pindah kerja."

Ino mengernyitkan dahi, tak paham dengan maksud Sakura. Memangnya apa korelasi antara berpindah tempat kerja dengan bahasa isyarat?

Seolah menyadari keterkejutan Ino, Sakura segera berkata, "Aku bekerja sebagai kasir di Leise bulan depan."

"Leise?" Ino mengernyitkan dahi sesaat sebelum seketika teringat mengenai kafe yang sering diceritakan para muridnya.

"Tunggu ... maksudmu kafe yang seluruh karyawannya mengalami disabilitas? Kau tidak serius, 'kan?"

Sakura menatap Ino lekat-lekat dengan raut wajah datar, "Kalau tidak serius, kenapa aku mendadak meminta tolong begini padamu?"

Ino benar-benar heran dengan ucapan Sakura. Bagaimana bisa temannya malah bekerja di kafe dimana seluruh karyawannya mengalami disabilitas.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bekerja di sana? Bukankah seluruh karyawan di kafe itu mengalami disabilitas dan setahuku syaratnya harus laki-laki."

Sakura mengendikkan bahu, "Aku juga tidak tahu. Kebetulan aku sering berkunjung ke kafe itu dan mendadak barista yang mengaku sebagai pemiliknya menawariku pekerjaan sebagai kasir dengan gaji setara pegawai kantoran. Menurutmu itu aneh tidak, sih? Jangan-jangan dia menipuku."

Ino mengerti jika Sakura merasa khawatir. Seandainya ia berada di posisi gadis itu, ia pasti akan berpikir hal yang sama. Lagipula kasus penipuan berkedok lowongan kerja adalah kasus yang cukup marak akhir-akhir ini.

"Dia memintamu mentransfer sejumlah uang tidak? Lalu dimana kalian akan melakukan _interview_? Kalau lokasinya adalah tempat yang 'aneh', sebaiknya kau berhati-hati, _forehead,_" jelas Ino seraya menatap gadis merah muda itu dengan raut wajah yang tampak serius.

Sakura menggelengkan kepala sebagai reaksi dan berkata, "Dia tidak meminta uang, sih. Katanya kalau aku berminat, aku diminta untuk mengirimkan pesan padanya lalu dia akan memberitahu kapan aku bisa mulai bekerja."

Ino masih merasa curiga dengan penjelasan Sakura. Hal seperti itu memang tidak aneh jika seseorang berniat merekrut orang yang dikenalnya, tetapi Sakura seharusnya tidak mengenal pemilik kafe itu.

"Kau mau lihat kontaknya? Ini orangnya," Sakura memperlihatkan kontak Sasuke di aplikasi Lime pada Ino.

Ino meraih ponsel Sakura dan rasa penasaran membuatnya meng-klik foto profil Sasuke. Tatapannya tertuju pada sosok Sasuke yang memakai coat yang dibidik menggunakan kamera dari kejauhan sehingga wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas meskipun sudah diperbesar dengan latar belakang salju serta sebuah bangunan bermodel Eropa dengan kubah berbentuk bulat yang merupakan ciri khas bangunan di Rusia.

Ino menyadari jika lelaki yang berada di foto profil tersebut tampaknya berpostur tinggi semampai dengan tubuh yang ramping jika dilihat dari foto profilnya dan ia segera berkata, "Tubuhnya bagus. Aku jadi penasaran dengan wajahnya."

Sakura meringis mendengar reaksi Ino. Salah satu alasan mereka berdua bisa bersahabat adalah karena keduanya sama-sama pemuja lelaki tampan. Dan ia yakin Ino pasti akan menggila jika mengetahui wajah Sasuke yang sesungguhnya.

"Menurutku wajahnya juga sebagus tubuhnya."

"Eh!" pekik Ino dengan keras. "Kalau kau bilang tampan, pasti menurutku juga begitu. Dan aku yakin lelaki ini juga pasti kaya. Buktinya dia bisa berlibur ke Eropa. Lihat saja foto profilnya."

Sakura mengagumi ketajaman observasi Ino. Ia bahkan tak memperhatikan foto profil Sasuke sama sekali.

"Kau berniat belajar bahasa isyarat karena lelaki ini?" tanya Ino.

Sakura segera menyanggah Ino, "Lebih tepatnya karena aku butuh uang dan inspirasi novel,_ pig_. Lelaki itu bilang kalau mungkin saja aku bisa mendapat inspirasi novel setelah bekerja di kafe. Siapa tahu saja aku dapat inspirasi dan menghasilkan novel yang bagus serta membalas dendam pada penanggung jawab arogan itu."

Ino tersenyum, "Ya sudah, akan kuajari. Sebagai gantinya, aku ingin kau mentraktirku di kafe sekaligus mempertemukanku dengan lelaki tampan itu. Oke?"

Sakura mendengus, "Sadarlah, _pig_. Tidak peduli setampan apapun lelaki itu, tetap saja dia itu ... "

Ada jeda sesaat sebelum Sakura berkata, " ... disabilitas. Dia bukan calon suami potensial. Jadi jangan banyak berharap."

Ino mendelik dan menatap Sakura, "Apa, sih? Aku hanya ingin cuci mata saja, kok. Kalau kau tidak mau, aku tidak akan mengajarimu, nih."

Sakura mendesah pasrah. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tak memiliki pilihan lain selain belajar secara langsung dari Ino.

"Ya sudah. Minggu depan aku akan mentraktirmu. Kau tinggal datang ke kafe dan lihat saja si barista berambut hitam. Itu orang yang kau lihat foto profilnya tadi."

Sesudahnya Sakura menarik ponselnya dari genggaman tangan Ino dan segera mengirim pesan pada Sasuke, mengabarkan kalau ia bersedia bekerja.

**.**

**.**

Sasuke mengusap kedua matanya yang berair setelah ia menguap. Semalam ia sama sekali tidak tidur karena harus pergi ke kafe setelah mengantar Sakura kembali ke rumah dan kini ia bahkan merasa lelah dan tubuhnya meriang ketika terkena angin dari pendingin udara yang menyala di ruang keluarga.

Lelaki itu melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarnya dan meraih ponselnya yang mendadak bergetar karena notifikasi.

* * *

_From : Sakura Earl Grey_

_Halo._

_Aku Sakura yang waktu itu bertemu denganmu di minimarket._

_Apakah tawaran pekerjaan itu masih tersedia? Kalau iya, aku berniat mengambilnya ... hehe_

* * *

Sasuke bahkan berusaha keras untuk mencerna kalimat wanita itu berkat rasa kantuk yang membuat kinerja otaknya berkali-kali lipat lebih buruk dibanding biasanya. Ia begitu mengantuk hingga hampir memejamkan matanya saat ini.

* * *

_To : Sakura Earl Grey_

_Masih._

_Datang ke kafe jam delapan tanggal satu bulan depan untuk mulai bekerja._

* * *

Sesudahnya Sasuke mematikan telepon dan melangkah dengan lunglai menuju kamarnya. Besok ia harus segera memberitahu pada karyawan lainnya dan memperingati mereka untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh.

**-TBC-**


	10. Chapter 10

ris biru bak safir milik Naruto sedikit terbelalak ketika ia mengecek notifikasi dari Sasuke di _grup chat _yang dibuat khusus untuk seluruh karyawan.

Netranya tertuju pada Sasuke yang sedang berbaring menelungkup serta menuliskan sesuatu di ponselnya.

* * *

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_Besok akan ada pegawai baru._  
_Tolong jangan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak pantas pada pegawai baru itu._

* * *

Naruto merasa benar-benar heran. Setahunya Sasuke bahkan tak pernah membahas kalau ia berencana menambah pegawai, lagipula lelaki itu juga tak membuka lowongan kerja di manapun.

Ia semakin keheranan dengan isi pesan Sasuke. Mengapa sampai harus membuat peringatan seperti itu seolah para karyawan akan melakukan hal yang tidak pantas pada sang pegawai baru?

Sebetulnya bukan tanpa alasan Sasuke bertindak seperti itu. Ia mengetahui kepribadian setiap teman-temannya, khususnya Naruto.

Sebetulnya Naruto dan Kiba adalah orang yang sangat mesum. Diam-diam, Naruto bahkan menerbitkan beberapa novel dewasa yang sangat laris di pasaran dengan adegan seks di setiap karyanya dan kini bekerja sama dengan Sai untuk membuat komik dewasa.

Sasuke bahkan masih ingat ketika Naruto menunjukkan draf novelnya di komputer jinjing dan ia seketika merasa risih serta hampir menjatuhkan komputer itu dari genggaman tangannya.

Tentu saja, bagaimanapun juga ia masih merupakan seorang lelaki normal. Namun ia merasa malu hanya dengan membacanya karena tanpa sadar membayangkan adegan itu di benaknya.

Naruto segera menghampiri Sasuke dan menepuk pinggang lelaki itu. Namun tangannya tanpa sengaja malah menyentuh bokong Sasuke dan membuat lelaki itu terkejut dan segera menatap tajam serta menunjukkan raut wajah jijik.

'Tanganmu.'

Naruto menyadari apa yang ia lakukan dan seketika ia memekik. Ia segera bangkit berdiri dan bergegas menuju toilet untuk membersihkan tangan.

Entah kenapa, ia seolah masih bisa membayangkan sensasi yang dirasakan ketika permukaan tangannya menyentuh bokong Sasuke. Bokong lelaki itu kencang dan rata, membuatnya merasa jijik.

Sasuke sendiri mengusap-usap bokongnya. Ia merasa risih mengingat sentuhan sesama lelaki di bokongnya, membuat dirinya terkesan bagaikan anggota komunitas pelangi.

Naruto kembali setelahnya dan mendengus kesal serta menggerakkan tangannya.

'Menjijikan. Padahal aku lebih suka menyentuh wanita, bukan bokong yang keras seperti milikmu, _teme_.'

Sasuke menatap sinis dengan jijik, seolah lelaki dihadapannya adalah seonggok kotoran yang harus dihindari. Padahal sudah bagus ia mau berbaik hati membiarkan Naruto menginap setelah lelaki itu memohon padanya hingga bersedia berbagi kamar dan berbagi kasur. Dan sebagai balasannya, lelaki itu seenaknya menyentuh bokongnya.

Terdengar suara notifikasi dari ponsel Sasuke dan lelaki itu segera meraih ponselnya. Naruto segera meraih ponselnya dan mengecek grup mereka.

* * *

_Inuzuka Kiba_

_Pegawai baru? Dia lelaki atau perempuan?_

_Kok kau tidak bilang kalau mau merekrut pegawai?_

* * *

_Sai_

_\- reply to Inuzuka Kiba_

_Syarat pegawai di sini harus laki-laki._

* * *

_Inuzuka Kiba_

_Ah, aku bosan dikelilingi pria._

_Seandainya tamu kita juga pria semua, aku pasti bisa gila._

* * *

_Gaara_

_\- reply to Uchiha Sasuke_

_Ok._

* * *

Sasuke baru saja akan mengetikkan pesan balasan, tetapi mengurungkan niat ketika melihat pesan dari Naruto.

* * *

_Uzumaki Naruto_

_Rasanya aku tidak pernah dengar soal lowongan pekerjaan._

_Memangnya karyawan baru bekerja sebagai apa, teme?_

* * *

Sasuke segera mengetikkan pesan balasan setelah membaca pesan Naruto. Mereka tak begitu penasaran dengan sosok pegawai baru setelah berasumsi bahwa pegawai baru itu adalah laki-laki.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke.

Karyawan baru kita perempuan dan akan bekerja sebagai kasir.

Aku tidak akan mentolerir tindakan pelecehan dalam bentuk apapun.

* * *

Sasuke dengan sengaja kembali menekankan hal itu. Bukan berarti ia tak percaya dengan teman-temannya, hanya saja terkadang para lelaki bisa bersikap keterlaluan dan ia mengkhawatirkan Sakura sebagai seorang wanita.

Naruto kembali melirik Sasuke dengan ekor mata, terkejut dengan isi pesan lelaki itu. Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini ia melihat Sasuke seolah menjilat ucapannya sendiri dan bersikap begitu protektif.

'Hey, _teme_. Kenapa kau mendadak merekrut pegawai perempuan? Bukankah kau bilang kalau hanya merekrut pegawai laki-laki karena khawatir perempuan tak akan kuat menghadapi tekanan mental jika bekerja di kafe dan menghadapi pelanggan yang meremehkan orang-orang seperti kita?'

Sasuke melirik Naruto sesaat dan segera menggerakkan tangannya serta memberi penjelasan meski bisa saja ia menolak untuk menjawab.

'Dia butuh pekerjaan dan inspirasi novel. Aku juga butuh kasir.'

'Kasir? Bukankah selama ini kau yang menjadi kasir? Kalau kau sedang sibuk, terkadang salah seorang dari kita akan menggantikanmu.'

Sasuke terdiam dan berpikir sesaat. Selama ini ia memang menerapkan sistem seperti itu dan untungnya tidak pernah ada kasus kehilangan uang. Sebetulnya ia juga tak membutuhkan pegawai tambahan meski kini kafenya lebih ramai dibanding sebelumnya. Ia bahkan harus mengurangi keuntungan dan menambah beban dengan menggaji pegawai tambahan.

Namun Sasuke teringat mengenai salah satu buku yang pernah dibacanya. Ia teringat mengenai enam jenis pengendalian internal dan salah satunya adalah pemisahan tugas setiap karyawan dan ia segera memberi jawaban pada Naruto.

'Itu tindakan yang salah dalam pengendalian internal, _dobe_. Setiap karyawan seharusnya memiliki tugas masing-masing.'

Naruto tak mengerti mengapa Sasuke terkesan bersikeras merekrut pegawai baru. Lelaki itu tak biasanya bersikap begitu.

'Kau sendiri membuat kopi dan membuat kue, 'kan?'

Sasuke tak menyahut. Sebetulnya ia benci rasa manis dan semua kue yang dibuatnya bahkan tidak terlalu manis. Bahkan Itachi, kakaknya yang begitu menyukai rasa manis, sampai mengeluh kalau kue buatannya tidak manis sama sekali.

Namun ia belajar membuat kopi dan kue meskipun ia bukan penggila kopi dan bukan pecinta kue karena merasa perlu menyampaikan perasaannya dalam setiap gelas kopi dan kue yang dibuatnya sebagai cara berkomunikasi tanpa kata.

'Bukan urusanmu.'

Sasuke melirik ponselnya dan terdapat beberapa pesan dari teman-temannya.

* * *

_Inuzuka Kiba_

_Hm? Katanya kau tidak mau merekrut pegawai perempuan karena takut mereka tidak kuat menghadapi pelanggan yang bersikp buruk?_

* * *

_Sai_

_Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa orang yang direkrut Sasuke._

* * *

_Shikamaru_

_\- reply to Sai_

_Aku juga._

* * *

_Inuzuka Kiba_

_\- reply to Shikamaru_

_Wow. Bahkan kau saja sampai penasaran._

* * *

_Sai_

_\- reply to Inuzuka Kiba_

_Orang itu pasti tipe yang memenuhi kriteria Sasuke_

* * *

Sasuke merutuk dalam hati. Reaksi teman-temannya begitu heboh ketika mengetahui pegawai baru itu adalah seorang perempuan hingga mulai berpikir ke arah romansa.

Ia merasa harus meluruskan pemikiran teman-temannya sebelum pemikiran mereka semakin melenceng.

* * *

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_Dia perempuan normal, si pelanggan kue earl grey._

_Dia butuh inspirasi novel dan pekerjaan. Aku butuh kasir._

_Jadi hentikan pemikiran tidak jelas kalian._

* * *

Ada sedikit ketidakpercayaan diri sekaligus ketakutan yang tersirat di balik pesan yang dikirimkan Sasuke. Entah kenapa, Naruto berpikir jika kata 'perempuan normal' yang dituliskan Sasuke bagaikan sebuah batas yang dibuat sendiri oleh lelaki itu untuk mengatakan bahwa hubungan romansa antara dirinya dan gadis itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Naruto menatap sahabatnya dengan sedih. Sejauh ini ia tak pernah melihat temannya berpacaran dan seolah menjaga jarak dengan perempuan. Ia berpikir jika lelaki itu melakukannya karena kondisinya dan ia merasa kasihan.

**.**

**.**

Sakura berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menuju kafe meski saat ini masih menunjukkan pukul delapan kurang lima belas menit. Bagaimanapun juga, ia merasa harus memberikan kesan yang baik di hari pertamanya bekerja.

Kafe ini terletak tak begitu jauh dari stasiun dan cukup ramai dengan para pegawai kantoran yang berlalu lalang. Ia merasa sedikit heran karena kafe ini tak buka lebih awal meski para pegawai kantoran tersebut tampaknya merupakan pelanggan potensial yang membutuhkan kopi di pagi hari.

Jantung Sakura berdebar lebih keras ketika langkah kaki membawanya semakin dekat dengan kafe itu. Ia merasa gugup membayangkan hari pertamanya bekerja di lingkungan yang berbeda dengan biasanya dan bertemu dengan teman-teman kerja yang hampir tak mungkin ia jumpai di tempat kerja pada umumnya.

Meski para pelayan terlihat ramah pada Sakura sebagai seorang pelanggan, ia tak tahu apakah mereka akan tetap bersikap baik padanya sebagai seorang rekan kerja. Terlebih lagi ia belum begitu fasih dengan bahasa isyarat dan merasa sangat canggung ketika mencoba mempraktikannya di hadapan Ino.

Ego membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman berinteraksi dengan cara yang tidak biasa dan khawatir jika dirinya dianggap sama dengan para penyandang disabilitas. Ia merasa dirinya lebih sempurna ketimbang para rekan kerja barunya meski faktanya memang begitu, setidaknya dalam hal kemampuan mendengar dan berbicara.

Aliran darah gadis merah muda itu seolah lebih cepat seketika dan tangan gadis itu bahkan bergetar. Ia merasa takut dan gugup. Ia khawatir jika ia tak akan memahami percakapan para pekerja dan mungkin saja malah merasa terasing.

Berbagai kekhawatiran mengisi benak Sakura dan membuat gadis itu berpikir untuk membalikkan badan dan segera meninggalkan kafe itu. Namun ia telah mengiyakan tawaran Sasuke dan tak bisa lagi menyerah. Lagipula ia juga terlanjur _resign_ dari tempat kerja sebelumnya dan kini tak lagi memiliki pekerjaan.

Pada akhirnya Sakura membuka pintu dan ia mendapati lelaki berambut pirang jabrik dengan mata safir yang sedang mengelap meja menoleh ke arahnya. Sedangkan salah satu pelayan berwajah pucat mengalihkan pandangan dari sapu di tangannya dan menatap Sakura.

Sakura hampir membuka mulutnya untuk bersuara, namun segera mengatupkan mulutnya begitu teringat kalau salah satu dari mereka tidak bisa mendengar. Dan berbicara jelas akan sia-sia.

Dengan canggung, Sakura mengangkat tangannya, berusaha mempraktikkan apa yang diajarkan oleh Ino selama beberapa hari terakhir. Tangannya bergetar dan ia tak yakin apakah pesannya tersampaikan dengan jelas.

'Aku ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke. Aku diminta untuk datang ke kafe dan menemuinya.'

Terlihat jelas jika Sakura merasa canggung dan ia bahkan terdiam cukup lama. Mendadak ia melupakan sebagian yang diajarkan Ino dan hanya bisa mengatakan 'aku ingin ketemu Sasuke'.

Entah kenapa, berbicara dengan bahasa isyarat jauh lebih rumit ketimbang berbicara pada umumnya. Hanya untuk mengucapkan satu kata saja, Sakura harus berkali-kali menggerakkan tangannya. Karena itulah, beberapa orang menggunakan bahasa tubuh untuk mempersingkat, contohnya menyentuh dada sebagai pengganti kata 'aku' dengan gerakan tangan.

Naruto segera meletakkan lap yang dipegangnya begitu saja di atas meja dan mendekati Sakura serta tersenyum ceria.

'Kau pegawai baru di kafe? Salam kenal, namaku Uzumaki Naruto.'

Sakura terdiam dan ia berusaha membaca setiap gerakkan tangan Naruto. Namun Ia hanya bisa membaca beberapa kata dan mengira-ngira artinya karena gerakan tangan Naruto terlalu cepat baginya.

Sakura terdiam dan ia cepat-cepat mengeluarkan notes yang ia bawa untuk berjaga-jaga serta menulis.

* * *

Maaf.

Aku baru belajar bahasa isyarat selama tiga hari. Jadi belum terlalu fasih, apalagi jika gerakan tanganmu terlalu cepat.

Aku berharap bisa belajar lebih banyak dari kalian.

* * *

Naruto menganggukan kepala dan tersenyum lembut. Ia mengerti jika Sakura merasa kesulitan, terlebih jika gadis itu menghabiskan bertahun-tahun dengan berkomunikasi seperti orang-orang pada umumnya.

Ia segera meraih secarik kertas di saku pakaian dan menuliskan sesuatu sebelum menyerahkannya pada Sakura.

* * *

_Santai._

_Nanti akan kuajari kalau kau mau._

_Teme sedang membuat kue di dapur. Akan kupanggilkan sebentar._

* * *

Sakura tak mengerti bagaimana bisa lelaki pirang itu memanggil bossnya sendiri dengan sebutan yang begitu kasar. Hubungan mereka pasti sudah sangat akrab hingga Sasuke bersedia mempekerjakan seseorang yang memanggilnya begitu.

Naruto meninggalkan ruangan dan kini ia bersama dengan Sai yang tersenyum dan menggerakkan tangan, berusaha berkomunikasi dengannya.

'Duduk saja.'

Sakura mengangguk dan berusaha menggerakkan tangannya meski ia merasa gugup setengah mati.

'Terima kasih.'

Sai mengangguk dan segera melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Sakura yakin masih ada beberapa karyawan di kafe ini. Ia belum melihat si barista berambut merah yang biasa menemani Sasuke. Ia juga belum melihat lelaki berambut hitam yang diikat dengan wajah mengantuk dan tampak kurang ramah serta bergerak dengan ogah-ogahan yang pernah dilihatnya keluar dari dapur untuk beristirahat setelah jam makan siang berakhir.

Setidaknya, Naruto adalah orang yang cukup ramah sesuai dugaannya. Dan tampaknya Sai juga cukup baik meskipun bukan tipe yang banyak bicara jika dibandingkan dengan Naruto.

Sasuke keluar beberapa menit kemudian dengan memakai apron hitam yang terikat dan terkesan menonjolkan tubuhnya yang tinggi dan ramping. Lelaki itu menghampiri Sakura yang segera bangkit berdiri dan menundukkan kepala.

'Terima kasih telah memberikan tawaran pekerjaan padaku, Uchiha-_san_.'

Sasuke berusaha memahami gerakan tangan gadis itu yang masih terlihat kaku dan ia mengernyitkan dahi. Sejak kapan gadis itu berubah menjadi begitu formal dengan memanggilnya 'Uchiha-san' ketika biasanya memanggil dengan nama kecil tanpa suffiks apapun.

Ia menggerakkan tangannya dengan gerakan lebih lambat ketimbang biasanya dan melirik Sakura.

'Kau bisa bahasa isyarat, Sakura?'

Sakura menggelengkan kepala sebelum cepat-cepat mengeluarkan kertas dan menuliskan pesan. Jawabannya akan begitu panjang dan pasti akan sulit dipahami Sasuke jika ia menjelaskannya dengan bahasa isyarat.

* * *

Tidak juga, sih.

Sebetulnya aku baru belajar bahasa isyarat tiga hari yang lalu. Kebetulan salah seorang temanku guru SLB.

Jadi aku belum terlalu fasih menggunakan bahasa isyarat atau memahami bahasa isyarat sebetulnya.

Maaf ya.

* * *

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan perasaan yang tidak enak. Lelaki itu pasti mulai menyesal karena telah merekrutnya. Di tempat seperti ini, bahasa isyarat diperlukan untuk berkomunikasi. Namun Sakura malah tidak menguasainya sehingga ia merasa bersalah.

Sasuke tak mengerti mengapa gadis itu harus minta maaf karena tak menguasai sesuatu. Ia berpikir jika gadis itu mungkin memiliki kepercayaan diri yang rendah hingga merasa bersalah karena tidak menguasai hal yang seharusnya dikuasai.

Kini gadis merah muda itu bahkan menghindari tatapannya serta memilih menatap ujung meja.

'Kau bisa belajar denganku atau rekan kerja lain nanti.'

Sakura sedikit mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat gerakan tangan Sasuke lekat-lekat dan sesudahnya ia melihat raut wajah lelaki itu.

Ia berpikir jika Sasuke mungkin terlihat kesal atau setidaknya tampak menyesal, namun ekspresi wajah lelaki itu terlihat datar. Lelaki itu menatap mata Sakura, seolah menunjukkan jika ia serius dengan perkataannya.

'Kalian tidak masalah? Maaf merepotkan.'

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala dan segera menggerakkan tangannya.

'Kau tidak merepotkan.'

Entah kenapa, pesan Sasuke padanya seolah diucapkan dengan lembut meski faktanya wajah lelaki itu tampak datar dan tatapannya bahkan terkesan tajam secara alamiah.

Tampaknya lelaki itu adalah tipe bos yang lumayan baik, setidaknya pada kesan pertama.

**-TBC-**

* * *

_Author's Note :_

* * *

Sejujurnya untuk karya kali ini aku bahkan belum melakukan riset lebih dalam mengenai bahasa isyarat selain mengambil refrensi berupa foto tangan yang menunjukkan pesan dengan bahasa isyarat yang kebetulan di posting salah satu kenalanku maupun melihat sendiri cara berkomunikasi beberapa orang tunawicara yang kebetulan pernah kutemui di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan beberapa tahun yang lalu sehingga mungkin tidak relevan dengan keadaan yang sesungguhnya dan malah menjadi _plot hole_.

Trims untuk pembaca yang mampir ke karyaku.


	11. Chapter 11

"Sakura."

Sakura terkejut ketika mendengar suara pria yang memanggil namanya. Ia bahkan hampir terlonjak dan segera menoleh.

Ia mendapati Naruto tertawa seraya memegang ponsel dengan satu tangannya. Lelaki itu mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya dan tak lama kemudian terdengar suara dari ponsel lelaki itu.

"Jadwal istirahat kita sama, 'kan? Kau mau makan dimana?"

Iris klorofil gadis merah muda itu bergulir pada pemuda pirang di hadapannya, merasa bingung harus merespon seperti apa.

Semula ia berpikir suasana di kafe ini akan begitu hening dan terkesan kaku. Selama berjam-jam di meja kasir, ia hanya mendengar suara langkah kaki pelayan yang bergerak ke sana kemari serta suara mesin kopi maupun peralatan makan.

Ia tak pernah menduga jika ia akan mendengar suara seseorang sebelum ia sampai di rumah, atau setidaknya setelah ia meninggalkan kafe. Namun kini Naruto 'bersuara', lebih tepatnya mengeluarkan suara dengan menggunakan aplikasi penerjemah di ponselnya dan menekan tombol suara.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dan beberapa pegawai yang berada di dapur dan merasa tidak enak hati. Sasuke bahkan sampai mengabaikan adonan kue di hadapannya dan menoleh sejenak ketika mendengar suara dari ponsel Naruto.

Naruto bersikap seolah tak peduli. Ia hanya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tak sabar, membuat gadis itu bingung harus menjawab seperti apa.

Entah kenapa Sakura merasa begitu gugup. Otaknya seolah buntu dan ia segera mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya dan mengetikkan sesuatu sebelum memperlihatkannya pada Naruto.

Aku istirahat jam satu. Kau juga?

Aku tidak tahu, nih. Sepertinya aku ingin membeli _bento_ di _vending machine_ terdekat.

Naruto membaca pesan itu sebelum mengetikkan sesuatu. Ia segera menekan tombol dan kembali terdengar suara pria dari aplikasi penerjemah.

"Mau makan siang bareng? Aku tahu tempat makan siang enak di sekitar sini."

Sasuke kembali menoleh ketika mendengar suara dari aplikasi penerjemah yang diputar oleh Naruto. Namun ia segera mengalihkan pandangan begitu iris oniksnya bersua dengan tatapan sang gadis merah muda.

" ... yang pasti harganya murah, hehe ... "

Sakura tak mampu menahan diri untuk tidak meringis ketika mendengar suara dari aplikasi penerjemah yang lagi-lagi diputar oleh Naruto. Di kafe terdapat peraturan untuk tidak bersuara dan ia sendiri mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak berbicara. Bahkan ia sampai membekap mulutnya sendiri ketika ia hampir berbicara pada pelanggan yang membayar di kasir secara refleks. Namun Naruto malah sengajar bersuara.

Gadis itu hanya menganggukan kepala dan sedikit menunduk dengan perasaan bersalah sebelum menggerakkan tangan dengan canggung. Rasanya sedikit lucu menyaksikan seorang tunawicara yang berusaha untuk berbicara layaknya orang normal dan orang normal yang berusaha berkomunikasi dengan bahasa isyarat.

'Ah ... maaf, bukannya sebaiknya menjaga keheningan di sini, ya?'

Naruto tersenyum lebar melihat reaksi gadis merah muda yang tampak canggung dan gugup itu. Gadis itu mengingatkannya akan teman wanitanya yang cenderung pemalu, tetapi ia merasa kalau gadis ini sebetulnya memiliki kepribadian yang berbeda.

Sasuke memasang _plastic wrap_ di atas mangkuk dan segera meletakkan gulungan _plastic wrap_ tersebut ke dalam laci serta menghampiri Naruto serta menggerakkan tangannya.

'Makan siang, hn? Aku ikut.'

Naruto mendengus jengkel dan segera menggerakkan tangannya. Lelaki itu jelas terlihat jengkel begitu Naruto menghampirinya.

'Katanya kau istirahat jam dua, _teme_? Sana lanjutkan buat rotimu.'

Iris oniks Sasuke bergulir antara gadis berambut sewarna bunga sakura dan temannya sebelum menatap dirinya sendiri. Tubuhnya seolah bergerak sendiri untuk menghampiri kedua insan berlainan jenis itu dan menyatakan diri untuk ikut makan siang bersama mereka, bak nyamuk penganggu pasangan yang tengah berkencan.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat. Otaknya berusaha memikirkan sebuah alasan untuk diungkapkan. Namun semakin keras ia berpikir, semakin sulit menemukan alasan yang tepat untuk dijelaskan pada lelaki pirang itu.

Biasanya Sasuke tak keberatan dengan makan siang sendirian. Bahkan ia berencana untuk pergi makan siang sendirian kali ini. Tetapi ia berubah pikiran secara mendadak ketika teringat bahwa gadis itu terlihat sangat gugup sejak pagi.

'Bukan urusanmu.'

Naruto menepuk bahu Sasuke hingga menimbulkan suara dan tangannya segera bergerak dengan gerakan yang lebih cepat hingga Sakura sedikit kesulitan membacanya.

'Dasar_ teme_. Bilang saja ingin makan siang sama cewek, 'kan?'

Sasuke menatap tajam lelaki dihadapannya lekat-lekat dengan tatapan yang seharusnya mampu membuat seseorang mengalihkan pandangan, namun Naruto membalas tatapan itu secara terang-terangan, seolah tak merasa takut sama sekali.

'Bukankah itu kau, _dobe_?'

Sakura memberanikan diri menatap Sasuke dengan ekor matanya. Ia merasa gugup dengan keberadaan Sasuke, namun juga merasa lega di saat yang sama. Bagaimanapun juga, lelaki itu adalah orang yang paling dikenalnya dibanding pegawai lainnya dan ia merasa lebih nyaman berada di situasi yang asing jika bersama dengan orang yang dikenalnya.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura. Ia sama sekali tak mengatakan apapun, namun tatapan lelaki itu sedikit lebih lembut, seolah berusaha memberikan kenyamanan pada gadis itu.

Menjalani hidup selama lebih dari dua dekade sebagai seorang penyandang cacat membuat Sasuke mampu mengobservasi lebih banyak ketimbang orang normal. Ia yang menghabiskan banyak waktu dalam diam dan mengamati membuatnya memahami orang lain jauh lebih mudah ketimbang yang diekspektasikan orang-orang terhadap orang sepertinya.

Meski Sasuke tampak seperti lelaki yang dingin di luar, sebetulnya lelaki itu mampu memahami apa yang diinginkan orang lain dan akan bergerak jika situasi mengharuskannya untuk bertindak, seperti yang dilakukannya di _minimarket_ beberapa hari yang lalu.

Sasuke menyadari jika Sakura akan merasa lebih nyaman jika makan siang di hari pertamanya bekerja bersama seseorang yang dikenalnya sehingga memutuskan untuk menemaninya.

'Sudah, ah. Aku lapar.'

Sasuke tak menyahut. Ia segera menghampiri seorang pria berambut hitam yang diikat hingga terlihat seperti buah nanas dan menggerakan tangannya serta dibalas dengan anggukan yang terkesan malas-malasan.

Naruto melirik Sasuke sesaat sebelum menggerakkan tangannya.

'Santai saja. Si_ teme_ memang menakutkan dari sananya.'

Reaksi Sakura sedikit mengejutkan bagi Naruto. Ia tak menduga jika gadis itu malah mengekspresikan keingintahuannya secara gamblang.

'Kalian sudah berteman lama, ya?'

Naruto mengangguk sebelum menjawab, 'Dia teman sekolahku.'

Jawaban Naruto membuat Sakura terkejut. Ia tak mengira jika dua orang yang terlihat begitu kontras bisa berteman begitu lama. Padahal jika diibaratkan, Naruto bagaikan matahari di siang yang terik serta memancarkan sinar yang menyilaukan dan hangat. Sedangkan Sasuke bak bulan di malam musim dingin dimana angin terasa seolah menembus tulang dan membekukan.

'Sebenarnya dia orang yang baik. Cuma kesannya memang begitu.'

Tak butuh lebih dari sedetik bagi Sakura untuk menganggukan kepala. Ia sudah menyaksikan sendiri apa yang dilakukan lelaki itu hingga dapat menyimpulkan jika lelaki itu sebetulnya adalah orang yang baik meski bukan orang paling ramah yang pernah ditemuinya.

Sasuke segera menghampiri Naruto dan lelaki pirang itu menatap sahabatnya dengan jengkel, 'Lama sekali, sih.'

Sasuke tak menyahut dan menepuk bahu Naruto dengan keras hingga lelaki pirang itu meringis dan mengusap bahunya dengan satu tangan.

Sakura menatap kedua lelaki itu dan menyadari jika persahabatan kedua lelaki itu benar-benar lucu. Meski mereka berdua terlihat saling membenci satu sama lain, Naruto terlihat mengagumi lelaki itu hingga memujinya tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

Sakura tak mengira jika ia akan berakhir di kedai _ramen _ bersama dua lelaki. Pada awalnya, ia mengira Naruto akan mengajaknya ke salah satu restoran cepat saji atau _konbini_ yang mejual _set_ makanan dengan harga murah dan porsi yang super besar.

Kedai ramen yang dikunjungi Naruto tidak terlalu besar, namun sistem pemesanan restoran tersebut sudah modern. Pengunjung bahkan tidak perlu berbincang sama sekali untuk bertransaksi di restoran ini. Di luar restoran terdapat sebuah mesin dengan layar sentuh berukuran besar untuk memesan serta membayar makanan.

Pengunjung hanya perlu memesan di luar, memilih makanan dan membayar dengan non tunai atau memasukkan uang tunai dengan pecahan tertentu ke dalam mesin dan akan keluar kembalian secara otomatis. Selain itu pelanggan bisa memilih untuk _dine in_ atau _take away_. Jika memilih _dine in_, maka akan terdapat gambar layout restoran dimana pengunjung bisa memilih untuk duduk di meja yang masih kosong.

Siang ini restoran tidak begitu ramai meski masih terdapat beberapa pengunjung yang mengisi meja. Namun entah kenapa restoran tersebut terkesan jauh lebih ramai dan berisik dengan keberadaan Naruto yang tak berhenti menyeruput ramen. Lelaki itu makan dengan cepat seolah sedang _mukbang_ meski faktanya lelaki itu sedang menikmati makan siang yang santai.

Sakura melirik kedua lelaki yang duduk berhadapan dengannya dan entah mengapa ia merasa kedua lelaki itu begitu lucu karena begitu berlawanan dalam berbagai hal, hingga cara menikmati hidangan.

Naruto makan dengan porsi besar dan cenderung ribut seperti layaknya orang Jepang. Lelaki itu bahkan memesan dua porsi _ramen_ untuk dirinya sendiri dan ia menghabiskan mangkuk pertama dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit.

Sedangkan Sasuke sebaliknya. Lelaki itu makan dengan sangat tenang dan tak bersuara sama sekali meski pada budaya Jepang ialah menyeruput _ramen_ dengan suara keras sebagai bentuk penghormatan pada sang koki. Selain itu porsi dan kecepatan makan Sasuke juga terlihat lebih 'normal' jika dibandingkan dengan Naruto.

Diam-diam Sakura mensyukuri keberadaan Naruto siang ini. Seandainya ia hanya makan berdua saja dengan Sasuke, suasana pasti benar-benar canggung. Lelaki itu bahkan tak mengajak dirinya maupun Naruto untuk berbincang selama makan.

"Kau kurang suka _ramen_, Sasuke - _san_?"

Detik berikutnya Sakura menutup bibirnya sendiri dan sedikit membelalakan matanya. Ia terbiasa berbincang dengan orang lain dan tanpa sadar mengajak lelaki itu berbicara layaknya orang normal.

Di mata Sakura, Sasuke tak terlihat seperti orang yang memiliki disabilitas. Lelaki itu berpenampilan normal, bahkan cenderung _stylish_ dengan produk fesyen rancangan desainer terkemuka yang melekat di tubuhnya. Fisik lelaki itu juga tergolong atraktif, bahkan melebihi beberapa orang normal pada umumnya. Dan sorot mata yang tajam yang berpadu dengan paras maskulin namun juga lembut di saat yang sama mampu membuat wanita heteroseksual maupun pria yang menyimpang meleleh seketika.

Tak seorangpun akan berpikir lelaki itu memiliki disabilitas hingga lelaki itu menggerakkan tangan untuk berkomunikasi dengan bahasa isyarat atau mengeluarkan suara yang aneh dan terdengar seperti geraman parau.

Sakura cepat-cepat menangkupkan kedua tangan di depan dada dan menundukkan kepala, memberi isyarat untuk meminta maaf dengan bahasa tubuh.

Sasuke sedikit mengernyit sebelum mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya dan tak lama kemudian terdapat notifikasi di ponsel Sakura.

_?_

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi. Kini giliran ia yang tak paham dengan maksud Sasuke. Dan lelaki itu tampaknya tidak berniat mengetik pesan yang panjang dan memilih mengungkapkan apapun yang ingin ia katakan dengan sebuah tanda tanya.

Sakura merasa gugup dan ia menatap sekeliling. Suasana restoran saat ini memang tidak begitu ramai meski terdapat beberapa meja yang terisi. Tetapi ia merasa canggung menggunakan bahasa isyarat, dan sejujurnya ia bahkan sedikit malu terlihat di tempat umum bersama Naruto dan Sasuke. Ia khawatir jika dirinya dikira sebagai orang cacat meski dirinya jelas-jelas normal.

Pada akhirnya harga diri mengalahkan empati Sakura dan ia segera mengeluarkan ponsel serta mengetikkan pesan meski ia yakin sebetulnya Sasuke pasti lebih nyaman berkomunikasi dengan bahasa isyarat, sama seperti orang normal yang lebih nyaman berkomunikasi dengan konversasi.

_Maksudnya aku minta maaf karena berbicara tanpa sadar. Padahal sekarang aku sedang bersama kalian berdua._

Sasuke kembali mengetikkan pesan balasan dan memperlihatkannya pada Sakura.

_Lalu?_

Pesan Sasuke masih tetap singkat meski kini lebih mudah dipahami bagi Sakura. Ia mengalihkan pandangan pada lelaki pirang yang berkali-kali menatap ke arah dapur, tak sabar menunggu mangkuk kedua diantarkan ke meja. Lelaki itu bahkan tak peduli jika Sakura sedang berkomunikasi dengan Sasuke tanpa mengikutsertakan dirinya.

Ya mungkin kalian tidak nyaman karena aku bersuara?

Sasuke melirik gadis itu lamat-lamat sebelum mengalihkan pandangan pada layar ponselnya. Jemarinya hanya menyentuh layar ponsel tanpa mengetikkan satupun pesan.

Ia menyadari jika terdapat banyak asumsi terhadap orang-orang dengan disabilitas seperti dirinya. Yang ia tahu, banyak orang mengira jika orang disabilitas adalah orang yang cenderung perasa dan mudah tersinggung.

Padahal sebetulnya orang disabilitas juga tak berbeda dengan orang normal yang memiliki beragam kepribadian. Bahkan ia dan Naruto juga memiliki kepribadian yang berbeda.

Pada akhirnya Sasuke mengetikkan sebuah pesan yang cukup panjang setelah melirik lelaki pirang yang tersenyum setelah semangkuk _ramen_ diantarkan ke mejanya.

Aku tidak keberatan.

_Dobe_ apalagi.

Sasuke benar-benar serius dengan pesan yang ia tuliskan untuk Sakura. Naruto begitu suka mendengar suara dan benci dengan keheningan. Ia bahkan menguping pembicaraan orang lain yang didengarnya secara kebetulan di tempat yang ia kunjungi dan terkadang menjawabnya di dalam hati meski perbincangan itu tak ditujukan padanya untuk mengusir rasa penat akibat keheningan yang terlalu lama. Ia sendiri tahu dari pengakuan Naruto.

Saat kecil, Naruto bahkan memiliki mimpi yang jelas-jelas tidak masuk akal. Lelaki itu bahkan bermimpi untuk menjadi penyanyi dan berusaha mati-matian untuk belajar berbicara meski hasilnya nihil. Dan pada akhirnya, lelaki itu melepas mimpinya dan memilih bekerja di kafe.

Sasuke menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana Naruto berusaha keras meraih mimpinya yang tak membuahkan hasil karena tak realistis sejak awal. Karena itulah ia merasa kesal dan memastikan agar Sakura tak melepaskan mimpinya begitu saja.

Naruto menyadari jika kedua rekannya tampak sedang asik memainkan ponsel dan ia segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan segera mengetikkan pesan di aplikasi penerjemah serta menekan tombol putar untuk mengalihkan atensi.

"Kalian sudah selesai makan?"

Sakura menggeleng dan ia segera menyentuh sumpitnya serta berniat menghabiskan _ramen _yang masih tersisa seperempat di mangkuknya, begitupun dengan Sasuke yang kini menghabiskan kuah _ramen_.

Sakura segera mengetikkan pesan di layar ponsel setelah menghabiskan _ramen_ dan memperlihatkannya pada Naruto.

_Terima kasih. Rekomendasimu mantap. Hehe ..._

Naruto tersenyum lebar dan mengetikkan pesan seraya meletakkan mangkuknya sejenak.

_Hehe ... benar, 'kan? Ichiraku memang terbaik._

Senyuman Naruto bagaikan patogen yang menular. Sakura bahkan ikut tersenyum tipis tanpa sadar. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa lelaki itu tersenyum begitu ceria seolah tanpa beban meski ia yakin hidupnya tak semudah yang terlihat.

**-TBC-**


	12. Chapter 12

Sakura memiliki begitu banyak praduga sebelum bekerja di kafe. Bahkan beberapa praduga yang ia miliki juga terkesan hiperbola. Namun sesungguhnya praduga yang ia miliki hampir seluruhnya berlawnan dengan realita.

Pada awalnya, ia berpikir jika ia akan menghabiskan setiap hari dengan makan siang sendirian. Seluruh pegawai di kafe adalah pria dan memiliki disabilitas sehingga hampir mustahil untuk memiliki relasi di luar pekerjaan. Lagipula ia juga khawatir jika ia akan merasa terasing atau mengalami persaingan kerja yang kurang sehat.

Namun semua ketakutan Sakura sama sekali tidak terbukti. Seluruh pegawai di kafe, bahkan lelaki berambut nanas yang terlihat acuh tak acuh, tampaknya menerima keberadaannya. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan bersedia membantu Sakura mempelajari bahasa isyarat, terutama Naruto.

Dan para pegawai juga tampaknya memiliki kepribadian yang berbeda-beda. Sebelumnya, ia menduga jika semua orang tunawicara dan tunarungu adalah orang yang cenderung tenang. Namun persepsinya terhancurkan seketika setelah bertemu dengan Naruto dan Kiba.

Sebelumnya Sasuke sudah sempat menyarankan untuk mematikan notifikasi jika merasa terganggu dengan suara notifikasi sebelum memasukannya ke dalam grup _chat_ karyawan. Ia pikir, seramai-ramainya grup _chat_ tempat kerja, paling-paling hanya akan ada puluhan notifikasi di saat-saat tertentu, terlebih jika ada bos di dalam grup _chat_ tersebut.

Ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikan peringatan Sasuke dan berakhir dengan baterai ponselnya yang seolah tersedot dalam waktu singkat akibat notifikasi bertubi-tubi di grup _chat_ tersebut. Meski grup tersebut merupakan grup pekerjaan, tampaknya setiap karyawan memperlakukan grup tersebut layaknya grup pertemanan pribadi.

Naruto dan Kiba adalah dua orang yang paling berisik di grup tersebut, begitupun dengan Sai dan Neji yang lumayan aktif jika dibandingkan dengan kesan pertamanya. Bahkan Sasuke yang ia pikir hanya akan muncul untuk menyampaikan informasi penting ternyata akan muncul sesekali untuk membalas _chat_ teman-temannya.

Sakura tak menyadarinya pada awalnya, namun ia mulai merasa nyaman dengan lingkungan di tempat kerjanya. Sejujurnya, ia bahkan merasa lebih nyaman di tempat ini ketimbang di minimarket tempatnya bekerja sebelumnya. Bahkan ia mulai akrab dengan beberapa karyawan dan hampir selalu menghabiskan waktu istirahat bersama seseorang.

Sakura baru saja menutup _cash register_ dan berniat menuju ruangan pegawai untuk mengambil barang yang ia letakkan di loker serta beristirahat. Siang ini tak seorangpun mengambil jadwal istirahat yang sama dengannya selain Sasuke, dan ia tak berharap lelaki itu akan bersedia menghabiskan istirahat bersama sehingga ia bahkan telah merencanakan pergi ke _minimarket_ untuk membeli makan siang dan bersantai sejenak.

Namun sebuah tepukan di bahu tepat ketika ia hendak berjalan melintasi Sasuke membuatnya terhenti sejenak.

'Temani aku makan siang.'

Sakura tersentak dan untuk sesaat ia terdiam. Ia pikir ia salah memahami maksud yang diutarakan Sasuke dengan bahasa isyarat. Pada akhirnya ia memutuskan mengangguk meski ia yakin kalau ia salah paham.

Sejujurnya ia tak mengerti mengapa Sasuke mendadak mengajaknya makan siang bersama. Dibanding bersama Naruto, ia merasa canggung bersama lelaki itu. Bagaimanapun juga, lelaki itu kini adalah bosnya sehingga ia tak bisa bersikap seperti dulu.

Dan entah kenapa, ia merasa terbebani bersama dengan Sasuke yang entah kenapa memiliki aura yang berbeda. Jika ia berdampingan bersama lelaki itu, ia merasa dirinya bagaikan sebuah mikroba yang bahkan tak terlihat jika tak menggunakan teleskop.

'Aku mau makan siang di restoran Italia. Tolong bantu pesankan menu.'

Sakura hanya menganggukan kepala sebagai respon. Kini ia mengerti mengapa lelaki itu memintanya menemani makan siang bersama, ia pikir mungkin lelaki itu merasa canggung jika harus memberitahu pelayan bahwa dirinya tunawicara.

Dalam hati Sakura berharap agar Sasuke tak memilih restoran yang terlalu mahal meski sepengetahuannya tak ada satupun restoran Italia dengan harga terjangkau. Ia berniat untuk membayar makan siangnya sendiri kali ini sehingga yang ia khawatirkan adalah harga.

Ia segera melangkah menuju ruang pegawai dan berniat menutup pintu, namun ia menyadari Sasuke yang berjalan di belakangnya.

Ia merasa keheranan dengan Sasuke yang berjalan mengikutinya hingga menuju ruangan pegawai, namun ia menelan rasa penasaran tanpa mengutarakannya demi kesopanan.

Sakura menundukkan kepala dengan canggung dan segera mengeluarkan kunci dari saku celana dan membuka pintu lokernya sendiri untuk mengambil barang. Dan ia tak mampu mengekspresikan keterkejutan ketika menyadari Sasuke juga membuka pintu loker serta mengambil dompet dan kunci mobil.

Selama beberapa hari bekerja, ini adalah kali pertamanya menghabiskan istirahat berdua saja dengan Sasuke dan ia bahkan baru sadar jika lelaki itu juga menaruh barang di loker yang berada d ruang karyawan. Selama ini ia berpikir kalau Sasuke pasti memiliki ruangan sendiri untuk beristirahat dan meletakkan barang-barangnya.

'Ternyata kau juga meletakkan barangmu disini, Uchiha-_san_?'

Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura tanpa menjawab dan membuat Sakura merasa salah tingkah. Sepertinya ia baru saja mengajukan pertanyaan yang tidak sopan. Bagaimanapun juga lelaki itu bos disini dan bisa berbuat sesukanya selama tidak melanggar hukum.

'Eh, maaf. A ... '

Sakura belum menyelesaikan perkataannya ketika Sasuke mendadak mengerakkan tangannya dan membuat Sakura menurunkan tangannya sendiri.

'Ya.'

**.**

**.**

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya Sakura merasa begitu gugup hingga tak bisa menikmati hidangan lezat di hadapannya dengan benar.

Jantungnya berdebar begitu keras hingga ia harus mengeratkan genggamannya pada garpu di tangannya agar tidak menjatuhkan benda itu. Ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan keberadaan Sasuke yang berada di hadapannya dan makan tanpa bersuara sedikitpun, persis seperti sosoknya yang tenang dan terlihat kontras jika dibandingkan dengan Naruto meski keduanya sama-sama tak bisa berbicara.

Hingga detik ini, Sakura masih tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa seseorang makan tanpa bersuara sama sekali. Padahal orang Jepang akan makan _ramen_ dengan berisik, namun tidak dengan Sasuke.

Sakura merasa begitu gugup hingga merasa khawatir saat menelan ludah dan tanpa sadar mengeluarkan suara. Entah kenapa keheningan yang mengalir di antara mereka berdua begitu menyesakkan.

Pada akhirnya Sasuke mengeluarkan ponselnya meski sebetulnya ia bukanlah tipe orang yang akan makan sambil memainkan ponselnya. Bagaimanapun juga, gadis itu mungkin saja merasa malu jika terlihat di tempat umum bersama lawan jenis yang mengalami disabilitas berdua saja.

Ponsel Sakura berbunyi dan ia sedikit menundukkan kepala, seolah membuat gesture untuk meminta maaf dan mengecek ponselnya.

Ia mengernyitkan dahi saat membaca pesan dari lelaki itu yang muncul di notifikasi tanpa harus ia buka. Sasuke hanya mengirimkan pesan satu kata dan bertanya 'kenapa?'.

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang duduk seraya menyilangkan kaki dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. Lelaki itu bahkan mengeluarkan aura yang tampak elegan dan seolah memancarkan aroma uang di sekujur tubuhnya, hal yang membuatnya merasa terintimidasi sesungguhnya.

Menatap Sasuke saat ini membuat Sakura menyadari jika dunianya berbeda dengan lelaki itu. Seseorang seperti Sasuke, meski mengalami disabilitas, tetap saja merupakan sosok yang terhormat. Beberapa pelayan bahkan terlihat hormat ketika bertemu pandang dengan lelaki itu. Sedangkan ia sendiri yang normal secara jasmani dan rohani bahkan pernah diminta untuk berhenti membaca komik yang sebetulnya memang sudah terbuka sejak awal dan penjaga toko bahkan merebut paksa komik itu dari tangannya.

* * *

_To : Sasuke_

_Apanya yang kenapa?_

* * *

Sakura menatap pesan yang baru saja ia ketikkan dan melirik nama kontak Sasuke yang tertera di ponselnya. Seandainya seseorang mengetahuinya, ia pasti akan dianggap pegawai tidak sopan karena menulis nama kontak bosnya hanya dengan nama depan tanpa embel-embel apapun.

Pesan balasan datang tak sampai semenit kemudian, lagi-lagi dengan sangat singkat.

* * *

_From : Sasuke_

_Kau._

* * *

Sakura merasa semakin gugup. Apakah ia terlihat begitu gugup atau lelaki ini memang bisa membaca pikiran? Jangan-jangan lelaki ini memiliki ilmu sihir. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Sakura merasa ngeri seketika.

* * *

_To : Sasuke_

_Hah? Aku baik-baik saja, tuh._

* * *

Sebetulnya Sasuke menyadari jika gadis itu terlihat gugup dan sangat tidak nyaman bersamanya. Entah kenapa Sakura selalu terlihat seperti itu saat bersamanya, namun tidak jika bersama dengan Naruto atau yang lainnya.

Apakah ia terlihat begitu menakutkan hingga gadis itu tidak nyaman? Rasanya penampilannya biasa-biasa saja dan ia juga tidak memakai atribut apapun yang bisa membuat orang lain ketakutan, misalnya dengan memiliki tato di tempat yang terlihat.

Namun Sasuke memutuskan mengabaikannya. Ia tidak akan memaksa jika gadis itu tidak mau membahasnya dan ia segera mengetikkan pesan.

* * *

_To : Sakura_

_Kalau sudah selesai makan, tolong minta bill pada pelayan._

* * *

Sakura membaca pesan dari Sasuke dan menghela napas perlahan. Lelaki itu selalu mengirimkan pesan dengan begitu singkat dan tepat sasaran.

**.**

**.**

"Uchiha-_san_, berapa harga makan siang tadi? Aku ingin membayar bagianku," ucap Sakura tepat sesudah keluar dari restoran.

Saat makan siang tadi, Sasuke langsung memesan dua paket menu makan siang yang terdiri dari _three course menu _meski sebetulnya Sakura hanya ingin memesan makanan dan minuman termurah tanpa mempedulikan _appetizer,_ _dessert _atau jenis hidangan lainnya.

Saat pelayan mengantar _bill_, Sasuke hanya membuka sedikit sebelum membuka dompet dan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu hitam yang sempat dilihat Sakura sekilas. Kartu berwarna hitam itu bahkan terlihat elegan ketika dikeluarkan dari dompet Sasuke.

Sasuke menggerakkan tangan sebelum meraih saku celana dan mengambil kunci serta menekan tombol untuk membuka pintu, 'Bukan urusanmu.'

"Hah? Ini jelas urusanku, dong. Kalau tidak tahu harganya, bagaimana mau membayar?"

Sasuke tak menyahut dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil tanpa membukakan pintu terlebih dahulu untuk Sakura.

Sakura membuka pintu mobil dengan sangat hati-hati seolah pintu tersebut lebih berharga dibanding nyawanya sendiri. Ia menahan napas saat masuk ke dalam mobil dan menatap sepatunya sendiri, khawatir kalau keberadaannya akan mengotori mobil itu.

Siang ini Sasuke membawa mobil yang berbeda dengan ketika ia bertemu Sakura di minimarket. Kali ini lelaki itu membawa mobil _sport _berwarna abu-abu dengan sedikit warna hitam yang pintunya tidak bisa terangkat, namun Sakura yakin kalau harganya pasti juga mahal.

Setelah melihat mobil itu, Sakura semakin yakin kalau Sasuke benar-bener berasal dari keluarga kaya dan tampaknya juga merupakan pecinta mobil mewah. Dan hal itulah yang membuatnya harus berhati-hati dengan lelaki itu.

Sasuke tak segera menjalankan mobilnya. Ia menggerakkan tangannya seraya menatap Sakura.

'Tidak usah bayar.'

Sakura terbelalak sesaat. Meski lelaki itu adalah bosnya, ia merasa tidak enak pada lelaki itu. Ia yakin restoran Italia yang dikunjunginya pasti mahal, terlihat dari interiornya yang mewah.

Saat makan, Sakura bahkan tak memperhatikan harga _set menu_ karena ia mengincar menu satuan dengan harga termurah. Namun kebanyakan menu yang ia lihat memiliki harga ribuan yen, atau bahkan ada juga menu berharga puluhan ribu yen yang membuat bola matanya nyaris melompat karena terkejut.

"Yang makan aku, kenapa kau yang bayar? Kalau begitu potong gaji saja, ya?"

Sasuke melirik gadis merah muda itu sebelum menggerakkan jarinya, 'Kalau kupotong lima puluh persen gajimu bagaimana?'

Sakura meringis seketika. Apakah makanan di restoran tadi memang semahal itu? Tahu begini ia akan langsung menolak mati-matian dan memilih menahan lapar ketimbang harus memakan makanan semahal itu.

"Makanannya semahal itu? Umm ... bagaimana kalau dicicil dalam dua bulan? Aku akan bekerja sebaik mungkin sehingga kau tidak akan menyesal telah mempekerjakanku selama dua bulan," ucap Sakura dengan raut wajah yang sangat memelas.

Sasuke tak mampu menahan diri untuk tidak menyeringai karena reaksi gadis itu yang tampak lucu di matanya. Baginya uang 150 ribu yen bukanlah sesuatu yang sangat besar, tetapi jumlah uang yang sama mampu membuat seseorang memohon dengan begitu memelas.

Sakura mendelik sesaat melihat Sasuke yang malah menyeringai. Namun ia mempertahankan raut wajah memelasnya agar lelaki itu merasa kasihan padanya.

"Kau tahu, 150 ribu yen jumlah yang besar bagi orang tertentu. Aku bisa membayar ongkos, biaya makan, maupun biaya listrik dan air di rumah karena aku masih menumpang di rumah orang tuaku. Jadi, kumohon biarkan aku mencicil."

Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya, 'Aku mengajakmu makan direstoran dan menu untukmu. Jadi aku yang bayar.'

"Tapi-"

Sasuke menggerakkan punggung tangan ke arah wajah Sakura meski sebetulnya tindakannya tidak sopan. Ia berharap gadis itu berhenti membahas hal ini dan merasa lelah untuk terus bersikukuh.

'Jangan dibahas lagi.'

Sakura menatap jemari lentik Sasuke dengan kulit putih yang lembut mengarah pada wajahnya hingga ia hampir mencium tangan lelaki itu seandainya ia sedikit menunduk secara refleks. Seandainya ia sampai mencium tangan lelaki itu, pasti ia akan merasa benar-benar canggung sekarang.

**-TBC-**


	13. Chapter 13

"Bagaimana tempat kerja barumu?"

Sakura mengembuskan napas dan terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab. Menghabiskan enam hari seminggu di kafe yang hening membuatnya merasa sesak karena terlalu hening dan ia merindukan konversasi layaknya manusia normal, namun di saat yang sama ia mulai merasa bahwa lingkungan di sekitarnya terasa terlalu berisik.

Sore ini ia memutuskan menikmati kue dan kopi di salah satu kafe yang berada di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan kelas atas bersama kedua sahabatnya. Ia merasa tertarik mencoba kue wijen hitam dengan rasa butter cream yang sedikit manis serta latte cantik dengan rasa kopi yang kuat namun sama sekali tidak manis.

Ia merasa tertarik mencoba kue wijen hitam dengan rasa _butter cream_ yang sedikit manis serta latte cantik dengan rasa kopi yang kuat namun sama sekali tidak manis

Kafe tersebut merupakan kafe dari salah satu negara di Asia yang cukup populer dan cukup ramsai meskipun ia datang pukul setengh tiga sore. Ia bahkan harus berbagi satu meja panjang dengan dua pengunjung lainnya yang untungnya berjarak lumayan jauh darinya karena terpisah kursi.

"Oke juga. Tak kusangka semua pegawainya baik. Setidaknya tidak ada senioritas," jelas Sakura seraya memotong kue pesanannya.

Tenten, salah satu sahabat Sakura, menatap gadis yang duduk di seberangnya dengan tatapan iri. Ia sendiri bekerja di korporat dan merasa lelah dengan situasi kerja yang penuh senioritas. Ia bahkan masih ingat dengan perpeloncoan terselubung yang dialaminya ketika baru masuk kerja. Saat itu ia diperlakukan layaknya pesuruh, mulai dari membuat kopi, membelikan makanan, hingga membuang sampah ke tempat sampah.

"Serius? Tempatmu bekerja milik orang Jepang, kan?" tanya Tenten dengan raut wajah terkejut.

"Kenapa kau berpikir kalau bosku bukan orang Jepang?" Sakura balik bertanya.

Ino tak menghiraukan kedua sahabatnya dan memilih menikmati sepotong kue coklat hangatnya. Entah kenapa pendingin udara di pusat perbelanjaan terasa lebih dingin ketimbang biasanya hari ini dan ia merasa sedikit kedinginan sehingga memesan coklat hangat dan kue coklat yang juga disajikan dalam temperatur hangat meski sebetulnya rasa minuman dan kue yang manis bisa membuatnya mual.

"Dasar anak ini," keluh Tenten seraya merengut. "Memangnya kau bukan orang Jepang, ya? Kau tahu sendirilah bagaimana budaya senioritas di negara kita."

"Bukan," sahut Sakura. Ia sedikit menyeringai dan menjawab, "Aku orang Kutub Utara. Bagaimana, dong?"

"Kutub Utara? Bagaimana keadaan di kampung halamanmu? Kau berteman dengan penguin disana?" tanya Ino setelah mengunyah kuenya.

Sakura memutuskan mengikuti permainan kedua sahabatnya. Rasanya menyenangkan menjahili kedua wanita itu sesekali. Entah kenapa konversasi secara normal juga terasa seperti sesuatu yang spesial baginya karena ia tak bisa melakukannya di tempat kerja.

"Cuacanya semakin panas, nih. Bukankah kalian penguin nya, ya?" jawab Sakura seraya berpura-pura mengipas dengan tangan.

Tenten mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mendesis, "Sial."

Ino melirik Tenten dan berkata, "Tahu, nggak? Beberapa hari yang lalu Sakura memintaku mengajari bahasa isyarat demi pekerjaan."

Tenten sedikit terbelalak. Ia hanya tahu Sakura pindah kerja, dan ia tak menemukan dimana korelasi antara Sakura yang pindah kerja dengan bahasa isyarat.

"Hah? Untuk apa? Kau juga ingin bekerja di SLB?"

Sebelum Ino menjawab sesuatu yang akan membuat Tenten salah paham, ia cepat-cepat berkata, "Bukan. Aku ditawari bekerja sebagai kasir di kafe yang seluruh pelayannya disabilitas. Berhubung gajinya sebesar gaji pegawai kantoran, ya kuterima saja."

Ino meraih gelasnya dan menyesap kopinya sebelum berkata, "Bos baru forehead tampan dan mapan, lho."

Sakura belum sempat menampik ketika Ino cepat-cepat meralat ucapannya sendiri, "Ah, kurasa kata 'mapan' masih kurang tepat untuk menjelaskannya. Lebih tepatnya sangat mapan, keluarganya sangat kaya."

"Sangat kaya? Kau tahu darimana? Aku benar-benar berpikir dia mantan anggota yakuza karena memiliki beberapa mobil mewah."

Ino tak mampu menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa seketika saat mendengar ucapan sahabatnya. Ia sudah mendengar soal Sakura yang mencurigai kalau Sasuke sebetulnya adalah mantan anggota yakuza dan ia merasa geli karena kekonyolan sahabatnya.

"Kau tidak tahu soal Uchiha Group, forehead? Bosmu itu putra bungsu pemiliknya, tahu. Aku bahkan sampai mencari di internet soal itu karena sangat penasaran."

"Ah!" Tenten memekik pelan. Ia pun mengetahui soal itu karena bekerja di salah satu anak perusahaan Uchiha Group. Grup perusahaan itu sendiri telah berdiri selama lebih dari enam puluh tahun dan memiliki banyak anak perusahaan.

"Siapa yang menawarimu pekerjaan di tempatmu?" tanya Tenten dengan rasa penasaran yang memenuhi benaknya.

Sakura sedikit membelalakan mata. Ia baru menyadari mengapa Sasuke mengendarai mobil mewah, memiliki berbagai produk desainer terkemuka dan bahkan dengan mudahnya meminjamkan pakaian mahal tanpa khawatir kalau ia akan kabur tanpa mengembalikannya.

Sebetulnya ia benar-benar berpikir kalau Sasuke merupakan mantan anggota _yakuza_ meski lelaki itu sudah melepas pakaiannya. Ia pikir bisa saja lelaki itu memiliki tato tersembunyi di bagian yang tidak diperlihatkan atau sudah menghapusnya.

"Oh? Bosku?" ucap Sakura dengan bingung. Ia semakin terkejut karena putra dari keluarga kaya benar-benar bekerja di kafe setiap hari.

"Uchiha Sasuke tepatnya," timpal Ino.

Tenten menatap Sakura lekat-lekat dan berkata, "Aku penasaran, wajahnya bagaimana? Meskipun sudah bertahun-tahun bekerja di anak perusahaan Uchiha Group, aku sama sekali tak pernah melihat wajah satupun anggota keluarga Uchiha. Kata manajerku yang pernah bertemu putra sulung keluarga mereka, katanya wajahnya tampan."

Ino menjentikkan jarinya seraya melirik Tenten sebelum mengalihkan pandangan pada Sakura, "Kau ingat janjimu saat memintaku mengajarimu bahasa isyarat, _forehead_?"

"Ah!" pekik Sakura seraya menepuk meja secara refleks dengan pelan. "Kau memintaku mentraktirmu sekaligus mempertemukanmu dengan bosku?"

"Nah. Kapan kau ingin menepatinya?"

Sakura menatap ponselnya dengan ragu. Hubungannya dengan Sasuke adalah hubungan profesional antara bos dan karyawan. Seandainya ia menghubungi lelaki itu, ia tak yakin lelaki itu akan datang menemuinya jika tak berkaitan dengan pekerjaan. Lagipula Sasuke pasti akan sanga tidak nyaman bertemu teman-temannya.

"Duh ... kau tahu kalau dia bosku, kan? Menurutmu bagaimana mungkin aku mengajaknya bertemu di luar pekerjaan, sih? Kau pikir aku gila, pig?"

Ino kembali mendengus jengkel, "Nilai pelajaran bahasa Jepangku bahkan lebih tinggi daripada kau. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak paham kalimat sesederhana itu?"

Tenten menatap Ino dengan sebal. Sebetulnya mereka bertiga adalah teman sekelas sejak sekolah, dan ia tak pernah berhasil mengalahkan Ino sekalipun dalam mata pelajaran bahasa Jepang.

"Nah, kalau kau mengerti, kau juga sadar kalau itu mustahil, kan?"

Ino menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang memaksa, "Kenapa tidak? Dia bahkan menawarimu pekerjaan secara pribadi. Kurasa dia cukup baik padamu."

Sakura meringis seketika. Seandainya ia menghubungi Sasuke, lelaki itu bisa saja menganggapnya perempuan menyebalkan dan ia bisa kehilangan pekerjaan. Dimana lagi ia bisa menemukan pekerjaan bergaji besar tanpa harus lembur?

"Uh ... kalau tidak begini saja. Kalian berdua penasaran dengan wajahnya, kan? Datang saja ke Leise, nanti tagihan makanan dan minuman kalian biar aku yang bayar. Pokoknya cari saja _barista_ berambut hitam yang wajahnya tidak ramah, itu orangnya."

"Berwajah tidak ramah? Kau sebal padanya? Hati-hati, nanti kau berjodoh, lho," goda Ino sambil menyeringai.

Tenten menepuk bahu Ino yang duduk di sampingnya, "Malah bagus, dong? Sahabat kita menjadi nyonya keluarga kaya."

Sakura kembali meringis dengan reaksi kedua sahabatnya. Mereka pasti sudah gila karena menjodohkannya dengan orang yang jelas-jelas tidak mungkin menjadi pasangannya. Lelaki itu berasal dari keluarga yang sangat kaya dan berbanding terbalik dengan keluarganya. Lagipula lelaki itu bahkan tidak bisa berbicara.

Sakura berdecak sinis dan berkata, "Sudah gila, ya? Bagaimana bisa kalian mengharapkanku menikah dengan orang yang tidak bisa berkomunikasi lancar denganku? Kau pikir menikah cuma sekadar pergi ke kantor catatan sipil, melakukan upacara keagamaan dan mengadakan resepsi?"

Ino tersenyum jahil, "Tenang saja. Aku sahabat yang baik, kok. Akan kuajari bahasa isyarat sampai kau benar-benar menguasainya."

Sakura menggelengkan kepala. Bukan berarti ia memandang rendah orang dengan disabilitas, namun pernikahan dan menghargai sesama manusia jelas berbeda.

Menurut berbagai sumber yang dibaca Sakura, komunikasi adalah kunci utama dari pernikahan, dan jika ia menikah dengan Sasuke, ia bahkan tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengan lancar. Lagipula sejujurnya ia juga merasa malu, dan ia juga memikirkan bagaimana perasaan sang anak jika ia sampai memiliki anak dengan lelaki itu.

"Bukan begitu, _pig_. Aku ... "

Sakura baru saja akan melanjutkan ucapannya, namun ia menyadari keberadaan Tenten sehingga merasa tidak enak melanjutkan ucapannya.

" ... ah sudahlah. Pokoknya kalau kalian datang, pura-pura saja tidak mengenalku. Soalnya aku tidak enak kalau sampai karyawan lain menyadari kalau kalian temanku. Nanti mereka salah paham."

"Oke. Yang penting gratis," sahut Ino sambil terkekeh pelan sesudahnya. Ia merasa senang membayangkan momen dimana ia bisa makan sepuasnya di kafe dan bertemu lelaki tampan.

.

.

Kedua lelaki bernetra oniks itu duduk di dalam _jacuzzi_ berisi air hangat yang menghangatkan tubuh mereka di tengah malam yang terasa lebih dingin ketimbang biasanya.

Hujan deras telah mengguyur kota selama lebih dari tiga puluh menit dan kehangatan air yang membuat tubuh rileks terasa bagaikan sebuah kemewahan di saat seperti ini.

Tatapan salah satu lelaki tertuju pada pemandangan kota yang terlihat di jendela kaca satu arah besar dari tempatnya berada. Mobil-mobil yang melintas terlihat bagaikan seekor semut tak berarti, sedangkan gedung-gedung rendah yang terlihat di kejauhan bak sebuah miniatur meski terlihat megah jika dilihat dari jarak dekat.

Lelaki itu tak berniat menatap sang kakak yang berada dihadapannya. Ia merasa sedikit risih berhadapan dengan lelaki dewasa lainnya dan berendam di bak yang sama, membuatnya teringat dengan salah satu adegan erotis di novel karangan Naruto dimana tokoh pria dan wanita berendam bersama di jacuzzi sebelum bercinta.

Lelaki itu meringis seketika dan mengepalkan tangannya saat otaknya mulai membayangkan adegan eksplisit yang sempat dibacanya sekilas sebelum cepat-cepat menutup novel itu. Ia merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri karena membayangkan hal-hal porno meski sebetulnya ia sudah cukup dewasa.

"Kau kenapa?"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan pada Itachi dan menggelengkan kepala. Ia tanpa sengaja melirik dada bidang sang kakak sebelum menatap tubuhnya sendiri dan mengalihkan pandangan pada lampu-lampu di gedung yang sejak tadi menarik atensinya.

Jika seseorang melihat mereka berdua saat ini dan tidak mengetahui kalau mereka adalah kakak beradik, Sasuke sangat yakin jika ia akan dikira sebagai pasangan sesama jenis dengan Itachi. Terlebih lagi keduanya sama-sama bertelanjang dada dan menurut orang-orang wajah mereka juga enak dilihat. Katanya, lelaki pecinta sesama jenis sekarang memiliki wajah yang setidaknya enak dilihat.

Sasuke menggerakkan tangan pada akhirnya dan berkata dengan bahasa isyarat, 'Kita terlihat seperti _gay_, Kak.'

Itachi terhenyak sesaat sebelum tertawa pelan. Padahal ia sudah sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Sasuke. Bahkan ini bukan kali pertama baginya berendam bersama dengan lelaki itu. Lagipula mereka juga tidak benar-benar telanjang.

"Kau ingin menjadi suamiku?"

Terdengar suara air yang bergerak dengan keras dan Sasuke mengangkat tangannya yang berada di dalam air serta memukul sang kakak dengan keras.

Ia bukanlah orang yang mudah terpancing sebetulnya, tetapi ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berkomentar dalam hal seperti ini. Ia merasa tidak nyaman diidentifikasikan sebagai gay ketika ia sebetulnya adalah lelaki straight.

'Kau pikir aku _gay_? Gunakan saja aplikasi kencan sesama jenis kalau ingin mencari suami.'

Itachi menatap sang adik dengan sinis. Jika membayangkan pernikahan, maka hal yang pertama ia bayangkan ialah pernikahan dengan wanita berambut coklat yang belakangan ini menarik atensinya dan membuatnya berdebar-debar setiap berpapasan di kantor. Terkadang mereka akan berbincang sejenak dan ia berharap waktu dapat berhenti sehingga beberapa menit akan terasa jauh lebih lama.

"Aku ingin menikahi istri, bukan suami," sahut Itachi.

'Aku juga.'

Sasuke terkejut setelah memberikan respon yang bahkan tak ia pikirkan sebelummya.

Ia tak mengerti mengapa dirinya mengatakan hal dungu yang jelas mustahil. Seseorang sepertinya tak mungkin menikah. Sekalipun ada seseorang yang menginginkannya, ia hanya akan membebani orang di sekitarnya sehingga ia memilih untuk melajang seumur hidupnya.

"Waktu cepat berlalu. Tak kusangka adik kecilku kini sudah berniat menikah," goda Itachi.

Sasuke segera menggelengkan kepala. Ia yakin Itachi tak sepenuhnya memahami kekhawatirannya dan benar-benar berharap bahwa ia akan menikah.

'Maksudku, aku akan menikahi wanita kalau harus menikah. Tapi aku sepertinya tidak ... " Sasuke sengaja menjelaskan panjang lebar dan memutus ucapannya sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Itachi melirik Sasuke sesaat. Ia sudah cukup mengenal lelaki itu hingga menyadari bagaimana perasaan Sasuke dari caranya menatap. Sesaat ia mendapati tatapan yang menyiratkan kesedihan setelah sebelumnya terlihat sedikit berharap saat berkata ingin menikah.

Sasuke seolah mampu memnaca pemikiran Itachi ketika ia sengaja berkata untuk menghindari pertanyaan Itachi.

'Besok kau rapat jam setengah delapan pagi, hn?'

Itachi berjengit ketika menyadari jam telah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lewat sepuluh menit. Ia tak berharap jika ia akan terlambat menghadiri rapat.

Upaya Sasuke untuk menghadiri pertanyaan Itachi berhasil. Kini lelaki itu segera berdiri dan mengeringkan tubuunya dengan handuk sebelum meninggalkan jacuzzi, memperlihatkan tubuh yang akan menggairahkan Sasuke seandainya ia penyuka sesama jenis.

* * *

-TBC-

* * *

Author's Note :

Untuk scene di kafe sebetulnya terinspirasi dari salah satu kafe yang pernah kukunjungi.


	14. Chapter 14

Sakura menggigit bibirnya sendiri dan menundukkan kepala, menahan diri agar tidak menangis meski tubuhnya bergerak dengan cekatan untuk meletakkan kue pesanan di atas piring atau memindahkan makanan dari bilik dapur ke atas nampan.

Ia tak berani menatap Sasuke yang kini sedang berbincang dengan salah seorang pelanggan wanita paruh baya yang juga mengalami disabilitas, entah apa yang dibicarakannya.

Aliran darah di tubuh Sakura seolah berpacu lebih cepat dan ia secara refleks berusaha menghindari Sasuke. Tangannya bahkan sedikit bergetar akibat perasaan gugup.

Lima belas menit yang lalu, Sakura baru saja mengacau ketika wanita paruh baya itu memutuskan membayar di kasir dengan wajah yang terlihat marah. Tangan wanita itu bergerak dengan cepat dan Sakura kesulitan memahami apa maksudnya. Dari inti ucapan wanita itu, tampaknya dia merasa kesal karena brown sugar yang dicairkan permintaan wanita itu tidak kunjung diberikan hingga minumannya habis, namun Sakura tidak begitu yakin.

Sakura merasa bingung dan ia melirik ke arah pegawai lainnya dengan tatapan memohon bantuan, tetapi kafe sedang ramai dan mereka semua juga sedang sibuk.

Ia tanpa sadar bergumam dengan suara pelan dan berkata 'aduh gimana, nih? aku tidak mengerti maksudnya' karena bingung, namun wanita itu membaca gerakan bibir Sakura dan malah semakin marah.

Barangkali Sasuke menyadari pelanggan yang berdiri terlalu lama di meja kasir dan lelaki itu segera meninggalkan minuman yang baru selesai dibuatnya serta menghampiri meja kasir serta membuat gesture agar Sakura menjauh serta membiarkannya menangani hal ini.

Dan kini Sakura merasa semakin bersalah. Lelaki itu pasti sangat marah karena membuat pelanggan kesal dan tidak bisa menangani pelanggan dengan baik meski pekerjaan Sakura sangat ringan, yakni duduk di meja kasir dan memindahkan makanan dari dapur ke tray sambil memastikan jika pesanan telah dibuat sesuai urutan serta mengambil makanan di showcase untuk dipindahkan ke piring.

Iris emerald Sakura tertuju pada jam yang tertera di dinding. Jadwal istirahat berubah setiap tiga bulan sekali dan hari ini adalah hari dimana ia harus menghabiskan istirahat di jam yang sama dengan Sasuke, orang yang sangat ingin dihindarinya saat ini.

Seandainya ia bisa bertukar shift dengan siapapun untuk hari ini, tentu saja ia akan melakukannya. Namun ia mengambil jadwal istirahat paling akhir sehingga tak bisa bertukar dengan siapapun.

Lima menit telah berlalu dari jam istirahat Sakura yang sesungguhnya, namun ia bahkan tidak berniat makan sama sekali. Ia lebih memilih untuk bekerja tanpa istirahat hari ini ketimbang harus bersama dengan lelaki itu.

Pelanggan wanita paruh baya itu meninggalkan kafe pada akhirnya dan Sasuke segera berbalik dan menepuk pelan lengan Sakura yang sedang mengecek makanan yang baru keluar dan mencoretnya di kertas sebagai tanda bahwa makanan sudah disajikan.

Sakura memberanikan diri untuk menoleh dan segera menundukkan kepala untuk menghindari tatapan Sasuke. Ia merasa benar-benar takut hingga untuk sesaat tubuhnya terasa seolah mati rasa.

'Istirahat.'

Sakura hanya mengangguk dan berpura-pura sibuk dengan mencoret pesanan yang telah dihidangkan pada kertas serta membiarkan Sasuke berlalu.

Hingga Sai yang kebetulan menghampiri Sakura untuk mengambil nampan berisi makanan dan mengantar ke meja pelanggan memutuskan berhenti sejenak.

'Kau tidak istirahat? Kulihat Sasuke sudah pergi lebih dulu.'

Sakura menganggukan kepala dan membalas dengan bahasa isyarat. Ia masih merasa canggung, namun setidaknya sudah lebih terbiasa dibanding sebelumnya.

'Nanti saja.'

Sai mengalihkan pandangan sejenak dan memandang sekilas ke arah meja para tamu. Setidaknya pesanan sudah tidak terlalu banyak dan berkomunikasi selama beberapa detik tidak akan membuat pelanggan marah karena menunggu lama.

'Sekarang jam dua lewat, tuh.'

Sakura mengangguk. Ia menyadari jika Sai juga termasuk tipe lelaki yang cenderung terus terang, namun tidak menunjukkan perhatian secara eksplisit, sedikit mirip dengan Sasuke.

Iris emerald Sakura tertuju pada jam dan menyadari jika ia memang perlu makan siang. Maka ia dengan terpaksa memutuskan menuju loker dan berharap agar Sasuke sudah pergi lebih dulu.

Sakura baru saja akan menuju lokernya sendiri, namun tubuhnya seolah membeku di tempat ketika Sasuke berjalan berlawanan arah.

Rasa takut menguasai tubuh Sakura dan tubuhnya secara refleks berpaling, berniat untuk berpura-pura menuju toilet agar tak berpapasan dengan Sasuke, namun lelaki itu terlanjur menyadari keberadaannya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang seolah melubangi tubuhnya.

Sakura meneguk ludah sebelum berbicara dengan suara pelan seolah mencicit, "Maaf."

Sasuke tak bereaksi dan hanya menatap gadis merah muda yang kini menundukkan kepala itu dengan intens. Sakura bahkan lupa dengan peraturan kafe untuk tidak bersuara.

Tatapan Sasuke membuat Sakura merasa sesak dan ia berkata dengan jantung yang berdebar keras, "Aku sudah mengacau dengan pelanggan dan tidak seharusnya bersikap tidak sopan. Kumohon maafkan aku."

Kepala Sakura tertunduk begitu dalam sesudahnya dan Sasuke menyadari alasan gadis itu sejak tadi terlihat kikuk di dekatnya dan bahkan seolah menghindarinya. Tak seperti biasanya, Sakura bahkan sengaja melewatkan sepuluh menit istirahatnya dengan tetap bekerja.

Sasuke mulai mengangkat tangan sehingga Sakura terpaksa sedikit mengangkat kepala untuk melihat gerakan tangan lelaki itu.

'Begitu?'

"Y-ya. Begitu," ujar Sakura dengan gugup.

Sasuke tak berniat menjelaskan panjang lebar mengenai pemikirannya. Ia segera mengerakkan tangan untuk menjawab.

'Berhati-hatilah dengan pelanggan. Lain kali kalau kau berada di situasi seperti tadi, minta bantuan salah satu staf kalau kau tidak bisa menanganinya.'

Sakura terkejut. Ia pikir Sasuke akan sangat marah padanya, namun reaksi lelaki itu sungguh di luar dugaan. Bahkan Sasuke juga tidak bertanya mengenai alasannya bertindak begitu.

"Maaf Tadi aku benar-benar tidak bisa membaca bahasa isyarat karena ia menggerakkan tangan dengan cepat. Aku tidak seharusnya begitu."

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan ia hanya berkata, 'Makan?'

"Ah, iya. Aku harus mentraktirmu setelah minggu lalu kau mentraktirku. Bagaimanapun juga, aku sudah mengacau hari ini."

Sebelum Sasuke sempat menolak, Sakura berkata, "Pokoknya aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Sasuke terpaksa mengangguk dengan pasrah. Ia sedang lapar dan tak berminat berdebat dengan siapapun.

.

.

Sakura berpikir jika Sasuke akan memilih salah satu restoran terdekat untuk makan siang dan berpikir jika ia akan mengeluarkan uang ribuan yen.

Namun ia tidak menyangka ketika Sasuke memintanya untuk ikut dan malah membawanya ke stasiun.

Sepanjang perjalanan, ia merasa keheranan karena lelaki itu tak mengucapkan apapun dan Sakura juga tak berani bertanya. Ia pikir mungkin saja lelaki itu ingin pergi ke suatu tempat yang akan lebih cepat kalau dikunjungi dengan kereta api.

Dan lelaki itu berhenti melangkah di depan sekumpulan vending machine di stasiun. Tatapan lelaki itu menyapu seluruh mesin yang berjejer sebelum memutuskan memghampiri salah satu mesin yang menjual berbagai macam makanan dengan harga 370 yen.

"Kau mau yang ini?"

Sasuke menganggukan kepala dan menunjuk foto dua buah onigiri dengan sepotong karaage.

Sakura segera membuka dompet dan memasukkan uang koin ke dalam mesin dan Sasuke menekan tombol untuk memilih makanan yang ia inginkan.

"Itu saja? Tidak mau yang lain?"

Sasuke kembali menganggukan kepala dan menatap layar pada vending machine yang menunjukkan timer. Ia masih harus menunggu lima puluh detik sebelum makanan siap disajikan.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan sedikit kekaguman yang tersirat pada sorot matanya. Ia tak pernah mengira kalau lelaki itu bahkan tak keberatan dengan makanan murahan.

Semula Sakura berniat membeli bento seharga lima ratus yen dari vending machine, tetapi setelah melihat sang bos membeli yang lebih murah, ia malah merasa sungkan dan mengurungkan niatnya.

"Tunggu sebentar, ya. Aku mau lihat-lihat makanan," ujar Sakura seraya menunjuk mesin yang berjejer dengan dagu.

Tanpa menunggu reaksi Sasuke, ia segera berjalan dan mengamati mesin-mesin itu seolah hendak melakukan inspeksi. Ia tak bisa menahan diri ketika melihat foto bento yang begitu menggoda dan ia segera mendekat.

Sakura melirik Sasuke yang masih menunggu dan seketika terpikir untuk membeli bento untuk dirinya sendiri dan untuk Sasuke. Setahunya porsi makan pria cukup besar dan Sasuke pasti bisa menghabiskan kedua porsi makanan itu.

Ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memakan bento dan ia membelikan Sasuke sebagai bentuk kesopanan. Ia bahkan tak peduli jika lelaki itu tidak memakannya, toh yang penting ia sudah membelikan.

Sakura segera menunduk untuk mengambil dua buah bento dan menumpuk kedua bento itu serta mengangkat dengan satu tangan sedangkan tangan lainnya memasukkan koin ke vending machine yang menjual minuman di sebelah serta membeli dua botol air mineral dengan memasukkan koin dan membiarkan dua botol jatuh sekaligus sebelum mengambilnya.

Sakura baru saja berniat untuk mengambil sebotol air mineral dengan satu tangan serta memasukkan ke dalam tas ketika Sasuke menghampirinya dan langsung mengambil dua kotak bento di tangan Sakura tanpa berkata apapun.

"Ah, terima kasih. Kubelikan minuman untukmu," ucap Sakura seraya mengambil botol lainnya yang tak bisa ia ambil sebelumnya dan memberikannya pada Sasuke yang kini sedang menumpuk makanannya sendiri di atas dua kotak bento itu sebelum membawanya.

Sasuke tak bisa menjawab dengan bahasa isyarat maupun mengetikkan pesan ketika memegang makanan dengan satu tangan dan tangan lainnya memegang botol berisi air mineral. Ia hanya mengucapkan terima kasih dengan gerakan bibir yang membuat kening Sakura berkerut secara refleks.

Gadis merah muda itu selalu merasa heran dengan orang yang mampu membaca gerakan bibir. Ia tak pernah mengerti ketika temannya berniat mengatakan sesuatu yang bersifat rahasia dengan gerakan bibir tanpa bersuara secara diam-diam dan membuat temannya merasa jengkel.

Namun Sakura memutuskan menganggukan kepala dan berpura-pura seolah ia mengerti untuk menghormati sang lawan bicara. Ia terbiasa melakukannya ketika tak mendengar ucapan seseorang dengan jelas dan terlalu sungkan untuk bertanya ulang.

"Ah, makanannya biar aku saja yang bawa, ya. Bagaimanapun juga, masa bosku membawakan makananku, sih?" ucap Sakura ketika menyadari Sasuke telah berjalan menuju pintu keluar stasiun seraya membawa makanan dengan kedua tangan.

Sasuke menggeleng dan mengeratkan genggamannya pada kotak makanan ketika Sakura mengulurkan tangan serta berniat membawanya.

Bagaimanapun juga, Sasuke telah mendapat pendidikan untuk bersikap layaknya seorang gentleman di hadapan seorang perempuan, tak peduli siapapun orangnya. Ia merasa malu ketika membiarkan seorang wanita membawa sesuatu sedangkan ia berjalan dengan santai.

Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Sasuke, Sakura segera berkata secara refleks, "Aku kuat membawa kotak bento ini, kok. Ini sih bukan apa-apa, bahkan membantingmu juga bisa kalau mau."

Ucapan Sakura tidak hanya mengundang perhatian Sasuke yang seketika menoleh ke arahnya, bahkan beberapa orang yang berjalan di dekat mereka dan sempat mendengar ucapan Sakura tanpa sengaja juga ikut menoleh secara refleks.

Sakura sedikit menundukkan kepala. Sebagai seorang wanita, ia cukup bangga dengan kekuatan fisik di atas rata-rata yang ia miliki dan terkadang sengaja menunjukkannya pada teman maupun keluarganya. Namun ketika ia mengatakan ini di hadapan bosnya secara refleks, ia merasa malu.

Sebetulnya sulit bagi Sakura untuk bersikap benar-benar formal dengan Sasuke setelah sebelumnya mengenal lelaki itu di luar hubungan antara bos dan pegawai. Entah kenapa lelaki itu lebih terasa seperti seorang teman ketimbang atasan meski di saat yang sama ia merasa sungkan karena bagaimanapun juga lelaki itu adalah bosnya.

"Eh, jangan menganggapnya serius. Aku tidak berniat melakukannya sungguhan, kok. Mana mungkin seorang perempuan sepertiku bisa melakukannya. Iya, kan?"

Sasuke mengangkat sudut bibirnya secara refleks dan membentuk seulas senyum tipis sebelum raut wajahnya berubah menjadi datar dua detik kemudian. Ia sedikit tergoda untuk menantang gadis itu mengenai ucapannya sendiri.

.

.

'Bagaimana novelmu?' tanya Sasuke tepat setelah menghabiskan bento-nya.

Sakura mengambil sepotong onigiri yang pada akhirnya ia makan bersama dengan Sasuke setelah lelaki itu terang-terangan mengaku tidak bisa makan sebanyak itu.

Ia terdiam sejenak dengan pertanyaan Sasuke. Selama bekerja ia tak pernah memikirkan novelnya dan sejujurnya ia belum mendapat inspirasi sama sekali. Ia masih tak memiliki ide mengenai apa yang harus ditulisnya.

Pada akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk mengaku secara jujur, "Aku belum mulai menulis sama sekali. Maaf ya, kau jadi harus membayar gajiku lebih lama."

Sasuke menyadari jika Sakura adalah gadis yang mudah merasa sungkan. Padahal ia tidak keberatan sama sekali, toh gadis itu juga bekerja.

'Kau bekerja dan aku membayar gajimu.'

Sakura meringis, "Iya, sih. Tapi aku merasa pekerjaanku terlalu ringan dengan bayaran yang kau berikan. Rasanya malah jadi tidak enak."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. Menurutnya bayaran yang ia berikan tidak besar. Sakura tidak hanya menjadi kasir dan membantu mencocokkan pesanan yang dihidangkan di dapur dengan menu yang tercantum pada bon, namun juga ikut mencocokkan nota pembayaran pelanggan dengan uang yang diterima. Hal itu merupakan pekerjaan yang membutuhkan ketelitian dan ia sendiri tidak begitu suka melakukannya.

'Mencari inspirasi novel tidak mudah. Tidak usah memaksakan diri mendapat inspirasi secepatnya.'

Sakura terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke yang seolah memahami kondisinya. Ia pikir orang awam jarang memahami hal itu, bahkan terkadang pembaca karya yang pernah ia publikasikan di salah satu situs di internet pun tidak memahaminya.

"Wah! Tak kusangka kau juga bisa memahami hal itu. Kau juga menulis, Sasuke?"

'Tidak. Aku dengar dari dobe.'

Ucapan Sasuke membuatnya tertarik dan ia segera bertanya, "Ah? Naruto juga menulis?"

"Hn."

"Wah!" seru Sakura dengan antusias. Ia tak mengira lelaki seperti Naruto juga bisa menulis sebuah buku dan ia merasa penasaran dengan isi buku yang ditulis lelaki itu.

"Aku penasaran dengan isi bukunya. Kalau boleh tahu, apa judulnya?"

Sasuke menyesal seketika membahas mengenai Naruto hingga topik percakapan menjadi seperti ini. Ia merasa ragu dan malu bahkan hanya untuk menyebutkan judulnya.

'Itu ... ' Tangan Sasuke berhenti bergerak dan otaknya berusaha memikirkan kata yang tepat untuk dikatakan pada Sakura. Ia merasa malu secara tak langsung merekomendasikan buku porno pada gadis itu.

'Itu buku porno.'

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan dan tidak menatap Sakura sama sekali. Namun gadis itu berani bertaruh jika wajah Sasuke memerah saat ini dan entah kenapa lelaki itu terlihat sedikit menggemaskan.

Ucapan Sasuke malah membuatnya semakin tertarik. Sebuah novel biasanya ditulis dengan observasi sang penulis dan beberapa bahkan berisi pengalaman pribadi sang penulis. Ia merasa penasaran buku seperti apa yang ditulis orang seperti Naruto.

"Kau sudah baca? Bukunya bagus tidak?"

Wajah Sasuke semakin memerah dan ia merasa malu ketika mengingat isinya tanpa sengaja. Buku itu bercerita tentang seorang suami yang mengeluh karena istrinya jelek dan membosankan serta memutuskan berselingkuh. Sang istri yang merasa kesal memutuskan balas dendam dengan mengubah penampilan hingga menjadi cantik dan sensual serta berhasil menggait lelaki yang lebih muda dan tampan. Bahkan ada adegan dimana sang istri memperkosa kekasih barunya secara sengaja di rumahnya dengan harapan agar sang suami memergokinya dan adegan itu diceritakan secara eksplisit.

'Jelek.'

Sakura menyadari wajah Sasuke sudah memerah dan lelaki itu bahkan tak bisa menyembunyikannya. Lelaki bahkan menolak menatap Sakura dan berpura-pura meminum air untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya.

'Kalau mau mencari inspirasi, mungkin saja kau bisa menemukannya di kafe atau dimanapun. Pokoknya jangan gunakan karya si dobe.'

Ucapan Sasuke membuat Sakura menyadari sesuatu secara seketika. Sejak awal, lelaki itu seolah benar-benar berusaha agar Sakura tetap menulis dan bahkan menawarkan pekerjaan di kafe.

Dan kini lelaki itu bahkan secara implisit menjelaskan kalau ia mungkin saja bisa menemukan inspirasi di kafe untuk kedua kalinya.

Kafe ... disabilitas. Aha! Sakura menjentikkan jari seketika. Ia baru saja mendapat ide untuk novel terbarunya.

"Hn?"

"Terima kasih. Aku baru saja mendapat ide untuk novelku!" seru Sakura seraya tersenyum sumringah. Ia bahkan hampir memeluk lelaki itu jika tidak ingat bahwa lelaki itu bosnya.

Sakura berencana mengangkat tema mengenai disabilitas di novel terbarunya dan ia akan melakukan observasi di kafe, seperti yang diinginkan Sasuke yang secara tidak langsung menuntunnya agar ia bekerja di kafe dan menemukan inspirasi.

-TBC-


	15. Chapter 15

Sakura menggigit bibirnya sendiri dan menundukkan kepala, menahan diri agar tidak menangis meski tubuhnya bergerak dengan cekatan untuk meletakkan kue pesanan di atas piring atau memindahkan makanan dari bilik dapur ke atas nampan.

Ia tak berani menatap Sasuke yang kini sedang berbincang dengan salah seorang pelanggan wanita paruh baya yang juga mengalami disabilitas, entah apa yang dibicarakannya.

Aliran darah di tubuh Sakura seolah berpacu lebih cepat dan ia secara refleks berusaha menghindari Sasuke. Tangannya bahkan sedikit bergetar akibat perasaan gugup.

Lima belas menit yang lalu, Sakura baru saja mengacau ketika wanita paruh baya itu memutuskan membayar di kasir dengan wajah yang terlihat marah. Tangan wanita itu bergerak dengan cepat dan Sakura kesulitan memahami apa maksudnya. Dari inti ucapan wanita itu, tampaknya dia merasa kesal karena brown sugar yang dicairkan permintaan wanita itu tidak kunjung diberikan hingga minumannya habis, namun Sakura tidak begitu yakin.

Sakura merasa bingung dan ia melirik ke arah pegawai lainnya dengan tatapan memohon bantuan, tetapi kafe sedang ramai dan mereka semua juga sedang sibuk.

Ia tanpa sadar bergumam dengan suara pelan dan berkata '_aduh gimana, nih? aku tidak mengerti maksudnya_' karena bingung, namun wanita itu membaca gerakan bibir Sakura dan malah semakin marah.

Barangkali Sasuke menyadari pelanggan yang berdiri terlalu lama di meja kasir dan lelaki itu segera meninggalkan minuman yang baru selesai dibuatnya serta menghampiri meja kasir serta membuat _gesture_ agar Sakura menjauh serta membiarkannya menangani hal ini.

Dan kini Sakura merasa semakin bersalah. Lelaki itu pasti sangat marah karena membuat pelanggan kesal dan tidak bisa menangani pelanggan dengan baik meski pekerjaan Sakura sangat ringan, yakni duduk di meja kasir dan memindahkan makanan dari dapur ke _tray _sambil memastikan jika pesanan telah dibuat sesuai urutan serta mengambil makanan di _showcase_ untuk dipindahkan ke piring.

Iris _emerald_ Sakura tertuju pada jam yang tertera di dinding. Jadwal istirahat berubah setiap tiga bulan sekali dan hari ini adalah hari dimana ia harus menghabiskan istirahat di jam yang sama dengan Sasuke, orang yang sangat ingin dihindarinya saat ini.

Seandainya ia bisa bertukar shift dengan siapapun untuk hari ini, tentu saja ia akan melakukannya. Namun ia mengambil jadwal istirahat paling akhir sehingga tak bisa bertukar dengan siapapun.

Lima menit telah berlalu dari jam istirahat Sakura yang sesungguhnya, namun ia bahkan tidak berniat makan sama sekali. Ia lebih memilih untuk bekerja tanpa istirahat hari ini ketimbang harus bersama dengan lelaki itu.

Pelanggan wanita paruh baya itu meninggalkan kafe pada akhirnya dan Sasuke segera berbalik dan menepuk pelan lengan Sakura yang sedang mengecek makanan yang baru keluar dan mencoretnya di kertas sebagai tanda bahwa makanan sudah disajikan.

Sakura memberanikan diri untuk menoleh dan segera menundukkan kepala untuk menghindari tatapan Sasuke. Ia merasa benar-benar takut hingga untuk sesaat tubuhnya terasa seolah mati rasa.

'Istirahat.'

Sakura hanya mengangguk dan berpura-pura sibuk dengan mencoret pesanan yang telah dihidangkan pada kertas serta membiarkan Sasuke berlalu.

Hingga Sai yang kebetulan menghampiri Sakura untuk mengambil nampan berisi makanan dan mengantar ke meja pelanggan memutuskan berhenti sejenak.

'Kau tidak istirahat? Kulihat Sasuke sudah pergi lebih dulu.'

Sakura menganggukan kepala dan membalas dengan bahasa isyarat. Ia masih merasa canggung, namun setidaknya sudah lebih terbiasa dibanding sebelumnya.

'Nanti saja.'

Sai mengalihkan pandangan sejenak dan memandang sekilas ke arah meja para tamu. Setidaknya pesanan sudah tidak terlalu banyak dan berkomunikasi selama beberapa detik tidak akan membuat pelanggan marah karena menunggu lama.

'Sekarang jam dua lewat, tuh.'

Sakura mengangguk. Ia menyadari jika Sai juga termasuk tipe lelaki yang cenderung terus terang, namun tidak menunjukkan perhatian secara eksplisit, sedikit mirip dengan Sasuke.

Iris _emerald_ Sakura tertuju pada jam dan menyadari jika ia memang perlu makan siang. Maka ia dengan terpaksa memutuskan menuju loker dan berharap agar Sasuke sudah pergi lebih dulu.

Sakura baru saja akan menuju lokernya sendiri, namun tubuhnya seolah membeku di tempat ketika Sasuke berjalan berlawanan arah.

Rasa takut menguasai tubuh Sakura dan tubuhnya secara refleks berpaling, berniat untuk berpura-pura menuju toilet agar tak berpapasan dengan Sasuke, namun lelaki itu terlanjur menyadari keberadaannya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang seolah melubangi tubuhnya.

Sakura meneguk ludah sebelum berbicara dengan suara pelan seolah mencicit, "Maaf."

Sasuke tak bereaksi dan hanya menatap gadis merah muda yang kini menundukkan kepala itu dengan intens. Sakura bahkan lupa dengan peraturan kafe untuk tidak bersuara.

Tatapan Sasuke membuat Sakura merasa sesak dan ia berkata dengan jantung yang berdebar keras, "Aku sudah mengacau dengan pelanggan dan tidak seharusnya bersikap tidak sopan. Kumohon maafkan aku."

Kepala Sakura tertunduk begitu dalam sesudahnya dan Sasuke menyadari alasan gadis itu sejak tadi terlihat kikuk di dekatnya dan bahkan seolah menghindarinya. Tak seperti biasanya, Sakura bahkan sengaja melewatkan sepuluh menit istirahatnya dengan tetap bekerja.

Sasuke mulai mengangkat tangan sehingga Sakura terpaksa sedikit mengangkat kepala untuk melihat gerakan tangan lelaki itu.

'Begitu?'

"Y-ya. Begitu," ujar Sakura dengan gugup.

Sasuke tak berniat menjelaskan panjang lebar mengenai pemikirannya. Ia segera mengerakkan tangan untuk menjawab.

'Berhati-hatilah dengan pelanggan. Lain kali kalau kau berada di situasi seperti tadi, minta bantuan salah satu staf kalau kau tidak bisa menanganinya.'

Sakura terkejut. Ia pikir Sasuke akan sangat marah padanya, namun reaksi lelaki itu sungguh di luar dugaan. Bahkan Sasuke juga tidak bertanya mengenai alasannya bertindak begitu.

"Maaf Tadi aku benar-benar tidak bisa membaca bahasa isyarat karena ia menggerakkan tangan dengan cepat. Aku tidak seharusnya begitu."

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan ia hanya berkata, 'Makan?'

"Ah, iya. Aku harus mentraktirmu setelah minggu lalu kau mentraktirku. Bagaimanapun juga, aku sudah mengacau hari ini."

Sebelum Sasuke sempat menolak, Sakura berkata, "Pokoknya aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Sasuke terpaksa mengangguk dengan pasrah. Ia sedang lapar dan tak berminat berdebat dengan siapapun.

.  
.

Sakura berpikir jika Sasuke akan memilih salah satu restoran terdekat untuk makan siang dan berpikir jika ia akan mengeluarkan uang ribuan _yen_.

Namun ia tidak menyangka ketika Sasuke memintanya untuk ikut dan malah membawanya ke stasiun.

Sepanjang perjalanan, ia merasa keheranan karena lelaki itu tak mengucapkan apapun dan Sakura juga tak berani bertanya. Ia pikir mungkin saja lelaki itu ingin pergi ke suatu tempat yang akan lebih cepat kalau dikunjungi dengan kereta api.

Dan lelaki itu berhenti melangkah di depan sekumpulan _vending machine_ di stasiun. Tatapan lelaki itu menyapu seluruh mesin yang berjejer sebelum memutuskan memghampiri salah satu mesin yang menjual berbagai macam makanan dengan harga 370 yen.

"Kau mau yang ini?"

Sasuke menganggukan kepala dan menunjuk foto dua buah _onigiri _dengan sepotong _karaage_.

Sakura segera membuka dompet dan memasukkan uang koin ke dalam mesin dan Sasuke menekan tombol untuk memilih makanan yang ia inginkan.

"Itu saja? Tidak mau yang lain?"

Sasuke kembali menganggukan kepala dan menatap layar pada _vending machine_ yang menunjukkan _timer_. Ia masih harus menunggu lima puluh detik sebelum makanan siap disajikan.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan sedikit kekaguman yang tersirat pada sorot matanya. Ia tak pernah mengira kalau lelaki itu bahkan tak keberatan dengan makanan murahan.

Semula Sakura berniat membeli _bento_ seharga lima ratus yen dari _vending_ _machine_, tetapi setelah melihat sang bos membeli yang lebih murah, ia malah merasa sungkan dan mengurungkan niatnya.

"Tunggu sebentar, ya. Aku mau lihat-lihat makanan," ujar Sakura seraya menunjuk mesin yang berjejer dengan dagu.

Tanpa menunggu reaksi Sasuke, ia segera berjalan dan mengamati mesin-mesin itu seolah hendak melakukan inspeksi. Ia tak bisa menahan diri ketika melihat foto bento yang begitu menggoda dan ia segera mendekat.

Sakura melirik Sasuke yang masih menunggu dan seketika terpikir untuk membeli _bento_ untuk dirinya sendiri dan untuk Sasuke. Setahunya porsi makan pria cukup besar dan Sasuke pasti bisa menghabiskan kedua porsi makanan itu.

Ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memakan bento dan ia membelikan Sasuke sebagai bentuk kesopanan. Ia bahkan tak peduli jika lelaki itu tidak memakannya, toh yang penting ia sudah membelikan.

Sakura segera menunduk untuk mengambil dua buah bento dan menumpuk kedua bento itu serta mengangkat dengan satu tangan sedangkan tangan lainnya memasukkan koin ke vending machine yang menjual minuman di sebelah serta membeli dua botol air mineral dengan memasukkan koin dan membiarkan dua botol jatuh sekaligus sebelum mengambilnya.

Sakura baru saja berniat untuk mengambil sebotol air mineral dengan satu tangan serta memasukkan ke dalam tas ketika Sasuke menghampirinya dan langsung mengambil dua kotak _bento_ di tangan Sakura tanpa berkata apapun.

"Ah, terima kasih. Kubelikan minuman untukmu," ucap Sakura seraya mengambil botol lainnya yang tak bisa ia ambil sebelumnya dan memberikannya pada Sasuke yang kini sedang menumpuk makanannya sendiri di atas dua kotak bento itu sebelum membawanya.

Sasuke tak bisa menjawab dengan bahasa isyarat maupun mengetikkan pesan ketika memegang makanan dengan satu tangan dan tangan lainnya memegang botol berisi air mineral. Ia hanya mengucapkan terima kasih dengan gerakan bibir yang membuat kening Sakura berkerut secara refleks.

Gadis merah muda itu selalu merasa heran dengan orang yang mampu membaca gerakan bibir. Ia tak pernah mengerti ketika temannya berniat mengatakan sesuatu yang bersifat rahasia dengan gerakan bibir tanpa bersuara secara diam-diam dan membuat temannya merasa jengkel.

Namun Sakura memutuskan menganggukan kepala dan berpura-pura seolah ia mengerti untuk menghormati sang lawan bicara. Ia terbiasa melakukannya ketika tak mendengar ucapan seseorang dengan jelas dan terlalu sungkan untuk bertanya ulang.

"Ah, makanannya biar aku saja yang bawa, ya. Bagaimanapun juga, masa bosku membawakan makananku, sih?" ucap Sakura ketika menyadari Sasuke telah berjalan menuju pintu keluar stasiun seraya membawa makanan dengan kedua tangan.

Sasuke menggeleng dan mengeratkan genggamannya pada kotak makanan ketika Sakura mengulurkan tangan serta berniat membawanya.

Bagaimanapun juga, Sasuke telah mendapat pendidikan untuk bersikap layaknya seorang _gentleman_ di hadapan seorang perempuan, tak peduli siapapun orangnya. Ia merasa malu ketika membiarkan seorang wanita membawa sesuatu sedangkan ia berjalan dengan santai.

Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Sasuke, Sakura segera berkata secara refleks, "Aku kuat membawa kotak _bento_ ini, kok. Ini sih bukan apa-apa, bahkan membantingmu juga bisa kalau mau."

Ucapan Sakura tidak hanya mengundang perhatian Sasuke yang seketika menoleh ke arahnya, bahkan beberapa orang yang berjalan di dekat mereka dan sempat mendengar ucapan Sakura tanpa sengaja juga ikut menoleh secara refleks.

Sakura sedikit menundukkan kepala. Sebagai seorang wanita, ia cukup bangga dengan kekuatan fisik di atas rata-rata yang ia miliki dan terkadang sengaja menunjukkannya pada teman maupun keluarganya. Namun ketika ia mengatakan ini di hadapan bosnya secara refleks, ia merasa malu.

Sebetulnya sulit bagi Sakura untuk bersikap benar-benar formal dengan Sasuke setelah sebelumnya mengenal lelaki itu di luar hubungan antara bos dan pegawai. Entah kenapa lelaki itu lebih terasa seperti seorang teman ketimbang atasan meski di saat yang sama ia merasa sungkan karena bagaimanapun juga lelaki itu adalah bosnya.

"Eh, jangan menganggapnya serius. Aku tidak berniat melakukannya sungguhan, kok. Mana mungkin seorang perempuan sepertiku bisa melakukannya. Iya, kan?"

Sasuke mengangkat sudut bibirnya secara refleks dan membentuk seulas senyum tipis sebelum raut wajahnya berubah menjadi datar dua detik kemudian. Ia sedikit tergoda untuk menantang gadis itu mengenai ucapannya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

'Bagaimana novelmu?' tanya Sasuke tepat setelah menghabiskan _bento_-nya.

Sakura mengambil sepotong _onigiri_ yang pada akhirnya ia makan bersama dengan Sasuke setelah lelaki itu terang-terangan mengaku tidak bisa makan sebanyak itu.

Ia terdiam sejenak dengan pertanyaan Sasuke. Selama bekerja ia tak pernah memikirkan novelnya dan sejujurnya ia belum mendapat inspirasi sama sekali. Ia masih tak memiliki ide mengenai apa yang harus ditulisnya.

Pada akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk mengaku secara jujur, "Aku belum mulai menulis sama sekali. Maaf ya, kau jadi harus membayar gajiku lebih lama."

Sasuke menyadari jika Sakura adalah gadis yang mudah merasa sungkan. Padahal ia tidak keberatan sama sekali, toh gadis itu juga bekerja.

'Kau bekerja dan aku membayar gajimu.'

Sakura meringis, "Iya, sih. Tapi aku merasa pekerjaanku terlalu ringan dengan bayaran yang kau berikan. Rasanya malah jadi tidak enak."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. Menurutnya bayaran yang ia berikan tidak besar. Sakura tidak hanya menjadi kasir dan membantu mencocokkan pesanan yang dihidangkan di dapur dengan menu yang tercantum pada bon, namun juga ikut mencocokkan nota pembayaran pelanggan dengan uang yang diterima. Hal itu merupakan pekerjaan yang membutuhkan ketelitian dan ia sendiri tidak begitu suka melakukannya.

'Mencari inspirasi novel tidak mudah. Tidak usah memaksakan diri mendapat inspirasi secepatnya.'

Sakura terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke yang seolah memahami kondisinya. Ia pikir orang awam jarang memahami hal itu, bahkan terkadang pembaca karya yang pernah ia publikasikan di salah satu situs di internet pun tidak memahaminya.

"Wah! Tak kusangka kau juga bisa memahami hal itu. Kau juga menulis, Sasuke?"

'Tidak. Aku dengar dari _dobe_.'

Ucapan Sasuke membuatnya tertarik dan ia segera bertanya, "Ah? Naruto juga menulis?"

"Hn."

"Wah!" seru Sakura dengan antusias. Ia tak mengira lelaki seperti Naruto juga bisa menulis sebuah buku dan ia merasa penasaran dengan isi buku yang ditulis lelaki itu.

"Aku penasaran dengan isi bukunya. Kalau boleh tahu, apa judulnya?"

Sasuke menyesal seketika membahas mengenai Naruto hingga topik percakapan menjadi seperti ini. Ia merasa ragu dan malu bahkan hanya untuk menyebutkan judulnya.

'Itu ... ' Tangan Sasuke berhenti bergerak dan otaknya berusaha memikirkan kata yang tepat untuk dikatakan pada Sakura. Ia merasa malu secara tak langsung merekomendasikan buku porno pada gadis itu.

'Itu buku porno.'

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan dan tidak menatap Sakura sama sekali. Namun gadis itu berani bertaruh jika wajah Sasuke memerah saat ini dan entah kenapa lelaki itu terlihat sedikit menggemaskan.

Ucapan Sasuke malah membuatnya semakin tertarik. Sebuah novel biasanya ditulis dengan observasi sang penulis dan beberapa bahkan berisi pengalaman pribadi sang penulis. Ia merasa penasaran buku seperti apa yang ditulis orang seperti Naruto.

"Kau sudah baca? Bukunya bagus tidak?"

Wajah Sasuke semakin memerah dan ia merasa malu ketika mengingat isinya tanpa sengaja. Buku itu bercerita tentang seorang suami yang mengeluh karena istrinya jelek dan membosankan serta memutuskan berselingkuh. Sang istri yang merasa kesal memutuskan balas dendam dengan mengubah penampilan hingga menjadi cantik dan sensual serta berhasil menggait lelaki yang lebih muda dan tampan. Bahkan ada adegan dimana sang istri memperkosa kekasih barunya secara sengaja di rumahnya dengan harapan agar sang suami memergokinya dan adegan itu diceritakan secara eksplisit.

'Jelek.'

Sakura menyadari wajah Sasuke sudah memerah dan lelaki itu bahkan tak bisa menyembunyikannya. Lelaki bahkan menolak menatap Sakura dan berpura-pura meminum air untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya.

'Kalau mau mencari inspirasi, mungkin saja kau bisa menemukannya di kafe atau dimanapun. Pokoknya jangan gunakan karya si _dobe_.'

Ucapan Sasuke membuat Sakura menyadari sesuatu secara seketika. Sejak awal, lelaki itu seolah benar-benar berusaha agar Sakura tetap menulis dan bahkan menawarkan pekerjaan di kafe.

Dan kini lelaki itu bahkan secara implisit menjelaskan kalau ia mungkin saja bisa menemukan inspirasi di kafe untuk kedua kalinya.

Kafe ... disabilitas. Aha! Sakura menjentikkan jari seketika. Ia baru saja mendapat ide untuk novel terbarunya.

"Hn?"

"Terima kasih. Aku baru saja mendapat ide untuk novelku!" seru Sakura seraya tersenyum sumringah. Ia bahkan hampir memeluk lelaki itu jika tidak ingat bahwa lelaki itu bosnya.

Sakura berencana mengangkat tema mengenai disabilitas di novel terbarunya dan ia akan melakukan observasi di kafe, seperti yang diinginkan Sasuke yang secara tidak langsung menuntunnya agar ia bekerja di kafe dan menemukan inspirasi.

**-TBC-**


	16. Chapter 16

Inspirasi mengalir begitu saja ketika ia memutuskan memulai novelnya. Setelah berada di grup selama lebih dari satu minggu, ia menyadari seseorang sedang jatuh cinta di grup dan ia berpikir untuk mengambil tema romansa, seperti karyanya yang lain.

Naruto terang-terangan mengaku kalau ia jatuh cinta dengan seorang gadis yang dikenalnya semasa sekolah. Dan setiap kali membahas gadis itu secara terang-terangan, reaksi Naruto begitu menggemaskan sehingga mengundang dirinya dan rekan kerja lainnya untuk ikut meledeknya.

Reaksi Naruto tak berbeda dengan lelaki normal pada umumnya yang sedang jatuh cinta. Lelaki itu bahkan menunjukkan foto gadis itu pada Sakura dan bertanya apakah gadis itu cantik seraya tersenyum, benar-benar persis seperti salah satu teman lelaki Sakura ketika sedang jatuh cinta.

Topik mengenai disabilitas dan romansa bukanlah topik yang _mainstream_. Memgangkat topik itu jelas tidak mudah karena melakukan observasi pun tidak semudah ketika melakukan observasi pada cerita yang melibatkan pasangan normal pada umumnya. Terlebih lagi masih ada kekhawatiran penulis jika cerita seperti itu tidak akan laku di pasaran.

Namun Sakura tak peduli jika novelnya kali ini juga tidak laris. Ia berencana menyelesaikannya dan jika memang tidak laris, ia sudah berjanji pada Sasuke kalau ia akan berhenti dan mulai bekerja di kantor.

-  
Sakura  
_Aku sudah dapat ide dan sedang mulai mengerjakan novelku, nih._

-  
Begitulah tulis Sakura di grup _chat _yang berisi Ino dan Tenten. Ia berpikir untuk mengabarkan pada kedua sahabatnya.

Sakura memutuskan membaca _webtoon _dan menekan tombol aplikasi. Namun terdapat notifikasi dan Sakura segera menekannya. Tertulis jika notifikaai tersebut berasal dari grup _chat_ kafe, bukan grup chat berisi Ino dan Tenten.

-  
Naruto  
_Ternyata kau menulis novel juga? Semangat ya!_  
-

Sakura terkejut karena isi pesan Naruto yang aneh. Ia cepat-cepat meng-klik grup tersebut dan mengumpat seketika. Ia terlalu bersemangat hingga mengirimkan pesan di grup yang salah.

Sakura baru saja akan menghapus pesan itu, namun Sai dan Kiba terlanjur sudah ikut mengomentari. Kedua lelaki itu ikut mengucapkan selamat.

-  
_Sakura_  
_Aduh. Maaf aku salah grup. Harusnya kukirim ke grup lain._  
_-_

Sai segera mengetikkan pesan balasan beberapa detik kemudian.

-  
Sai  
_Kalau kau butuh ilustrator, hubungi aku saja. Akan kuberikan secaris gratis asal kau mencantumkan namaku di sampul novelmu._  
_-_-  
Kiba segera mengirimkan pesan dengan membalas pesan temannya secara langsung.

Kiba  
-_reply to _Sai  
_Dia tidak butuh ilustrator novel porno sepertimu._  
_-_

Kiba kemudian mengetikkan pesan lagi lada Sakura.

-  
Kiba  
_Jangan mau pakai jasanya. Bisa-bisa dia menggambar ilustrasi yang aneh. Nanti karyamu ditolak penerbit._  
_-_

Sakura hanya mengirimkan emot tertawa ketika Sai dan Naruto mengetikkan pesan.

_-_-  
Naruto  
_Bukannya kau bilang pernah menemukan karya si pucat ini di toko buku?_  
_-_-  
Sai  
-_reply to_ Naruto  
_Karyamu juga ada._  
_-_  
Sakura sudah mendengar soal Naruto yang menjadi novelis, dan ketika mendengar kalau karya lelaki itu bahkan bisa dijual di toko buku, ia merasa kagum.

Ia sendiri berjuang mati-matian saat berusaha menulis karya hingga bisa diterbitkan di toko buku meski bukunya juga tidak laris.

Proses yang cukup merepotkan ialah ketika berurusan dengan editor, misalnya membahas soal _scene_ yang harus dihilangkan, ditambahkan atau diubah. Dan ia berpikir jika situasi pasti lebih sulit bagi Naruto dan Sai mengenai komunikasi.

_-_-  
Naruto

_Oh ya, kalau Sakura-chan ingin meminta saran soal novelmu, tanyakan saja padaku._

_Aku tidak jago-jago amat sih, tapi siapa tahu saja bisa membantu._

* * *

Sakura hampir tak percaya ketika ia membaca pesan Naruto. Ia baru mengenal lelaki itu selama sekitar satu minggu, namun lelaki itu langsung berniat membantu tanpa diminta. Padahal tidak semua orang bersedia repot-repot melakukan hal itu secara cuma-cuma, bahkan ada orang yang menawarkan kritik kepenulisan secara berbayar.

* * *

Naruto

_Ah. Kalau kau butuh bantuan soal pengecekan typo, coba minta saja sama si Teme atau rambut merah. Siapa tahu mereka mau membantumu._

_Mata mereka tajam, tuh._

Sakura merasa tidak enak karena Naruto menyebut kedua temannya begitu saja. Ia yakin kedua lelaki itu pasti merasa keberatan dan tidak nyaman karena ucapan Naruto. Karena itulah ia memutuskan menyelamatkan diri dari situasi canggung.

* * *

Sakura

_Terima kasih tawarannya._

_Tidak usah repot-repot. Aku tipikal yang membaca ulang sebelum mengirimkan naskah._

* * *

Gaara muncul di grup _chat_ pada akhirnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu. Lelaki itu mengetik lumayan lama hingga akhirnya pesan tersebut terkirim.

* * *

Gaara

Maaf, aku tidak bisa dalam waktu dekat.

Aku ada pesanan untuk suvenir pernikahan bulan depan.

* * *

Kiba

-_reply to_ Gaara

_Wah! Kita akan minum bir sepuasnya besok!_

* * *

Gaara

-_reply to_ Kiba

_Aku akan mati dibunuh klienku kalau aku sampai minum bir sebelum pesanan selesai (emot menangis)._

* * *

Sakura menyadari jika para staf di kafe benar-benar memiliki hubungan yang akrab. Dibanding persaingan antar sesama karyawan, relasi mereka tampak seperti relasi yang saling menguatkan satu sama lain. Mereka bahkan membahas segala hal di grup, bahkan terkadang mengirim _meme_ atau sekadar mengajak untuk bermain PUBG.

Sesungguhnya hal itu terkesan tidak profesional dan Sakura yakin seribu persen kalau ia tidak akan menemukan hal semacam itu jika ia bekerja di kantor. Tetapi ia mulai merasa nyaman meski sesungguhnya ia adalah minoritas dan sosok yang 'berbeda' di komunitas yang dipenuhi orang-orang disabilitas, sama seperti yang dialami mereka jika berhadapan dengan orang-orang normal.

Sakura berpikir jika ia akan diperlakukan berbeda, namun nyatanya mereka memperlakukan Sakura dengan baik tanpa memperdulikan perbedaan mereka.

Padahal bisa saja mereka memperlakukan Sakura dengan buruk sebagai bentuk balas dendam atas perlakuan yang mereka dapat dari orang-orang yang memandang mereka dengan sebelah mata.

* * *

Sakura

\- _reply to_ Gaara

_Tidak masalah, kok._

_Semangat! Semoga proyekmu berhasil._

* * *

Gaara

_Ok._

* * *

Naruto

_Memang kau tidak pakai asisten, Gaara?_

* * *

Gaara

\- _reply to_ Naruto

Aku juga mau kalau bisa pakai asisten.

* * *

Naruto

\- _reply to_ Gaara

_Gila. Jadi kau menerima pesanan sebanyak itu tanpa asisten?_

_Kau butuh bantuan, tidak? Siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu._

* * *

Gaara

_Waktu itu kau malah menumpahkan kotak berisi pasir warna warni milikku._

* * *

Naruto

_Maaf._

_Waktu itu aku tidak sengaja._

* * *

Sebuah pesan dari Sasuke yang muncul di grup membuat Sakura merasa bingung. Ia pikir lelaki itu tak membuka grup chat, namun ia mendadak mengirim pesan.

* * *

Sasuke

_Perlihatkan naskahmu kalau butuh bantuan Sakura_

* * *

Sakura tak mengira jika Sasuke bersedia begitu saja untuk membantunya. Padahal pekerjaan mengecek typo adalah hal yang paling menyebalkan. Ia mulai yakin jika sebetulnya Sasuke adalah orang yang baik.

**-TBC-**


	17. Chapter 17

Sasuke berbaring di atas kasur seraya memegang ponselnya sambil sesekali mengetikkan sesuatu ketika terdengar suara notifikasi.

Seharusnya lelaki itu telah berada di alam mimpi di jam seperti ini. Namun tidak dengan kali ini. Ia terlalu sayang untuk mengabaikan konversasi dengan beberapa rekannya hanya demi menuju alam mimpi di jam yang semestinya.

Berbeda dengan biasanya, kali ini Sasuke sedang ingin muncul di grup lebih sering. Topik hari ini membahas mengenai novel Sakura, proyek yang dikerjakan Naruto dan Sai maupun beberapa teman lainnya.

Sasuke merasa senang ketika mengetahui beberapa dari temannya memiliki pekerjaan sampingan yang membantu kehidupan finansial mereka meski ia sendiri hanya berfokus pada kafe.

Sesungguhnya hampir semua pekerja di kafe memiliki pekerjaan sampingan yang berkaitan dengan seni. Seandainya Sasuke menginginkannya, ia bisa saja menjadi pianis dan tampil bersama kelompok orkestra sesekali melalui koneksi yang dimiliki keluarganya. Namun ia tak ingin mendapat terlalu banyak sorotan dan seolah mengingatkan publik jika ada keluarga Uchiha yang terhormat memiliki seorang anak yang cacat.

* * *

_From_ : Sakura Earl Grey

_Kau serius dengan ucapanmu di grup?_

_Novelku ini genre romance, lho. Biasanya pembaca laki-laki tidak menyukai karyaku._

* * *

Sasuke membaca pesan itu dan dengan cepat mengetikkan dua kata sebagai balasan sebelum membuka notifikasi grup. Ia baru meninggalkan beberapa detik dan sudah mendapati belasan notifikasi di grup.

Percakapan di grup mulai tidak jelas dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak membaca pesan itu serta hanya berfokus membalas pesan pribadi yang ditujukan padanya.

Terdengar suara notifikasi dan lagi-lagi terdapat pesan dari Sakura.

* * *

_From_ : Sakura Earl Grey

_Kau tidak keberatan, nih?_

_Bagaimana kalau isi novelku cenderung berlebihan dan tidak masuk akal?_

* * *

Sasuke kembali mengetikkan pesan balasan pada wanita itu, kali ini jauh lebih panjang ketimbang sebelumnya.

* * *

_To_ : Sakura Earl Grey

_Kau memintaku mengecek typo, hn? Aku hanya berfokus mencari typo, tidak benar-benar membaca karyamu._

* * *

Perkataan Sasuke terkesan kejam, namun begitulah adanya. Selama ini ia tak pernah benar-benar membaca novel Naruto, melainkan hanya berfokus mencari kesalahan kata. Namun terkadang ia sedikit membaca karya itu dan memahami ceritanya secara garis besar, membuatnya risih karena rata-rata karya Naruto pasti memasukkan adegan hubungan intim yang digambarkan cukup eksplisit untuk ukuran karya yang dijual di toko buku.

Sasuke baru selesai membalas pesan Sakura ketika terdapat notifikasi lainnya. Ia yakin notifikasi itu berasal dari pesan pribadi yang dikirim untuknya karena ia sudah mematikan notifikasi untuk grup.

* * *

_From_ : Dobe

_Aku menyadari kalau kau benar-benar memperhatikan Sakura-chan. Kau yakin tidak tertarik padanya?_

_Padahal kalau iya, aku benar-benar mendukungmu._

* * *

Sasuke mendengus. Ia merasa jengkel ketika lelaki itu lagi-lagi membahas mengenai Sakura.

Naruto pasti sudah kehilangan kewarasannya. Bagaimana mungkin lelaki itu berpikir jika ia jatuh cinta pada Sakura setelah mengenal gadis itu beberapa minggu? Ia yakin jika perhatian yang ia berikan sebatas agar gadis itu mewujudkan mimpinya sebagai novelis, tidak lebih.

Sasuke sengaja tidak membalas pesan Naruto meski terdapat tanda bahwa ia sudah membaca. Ia terlalu malas membuang energi untuk menanggapi lelaki itu.

* * *

_From_ : Sakura Earl Grey

_Terima kasih sudah membantuku, lho._

_Kau sendiri sebenarnya suka membaca novel? Kalau iya, suka genre apa?_

* * *

Sasuke terdiam sesaat, berusaha berpikir. Selama ini ia tak pernah memikirkannya, namun sepertinya hobinya juga tidak begitu jelas. Terkadang ia akan pergi ke bioskop untuk menonton film yang sedang populer atau ketika temannya mengajaknya. Namun ia bahkan tidak menonton televisi sekalipun dalam seminggu.

Ia jelas tak terlihat seperti pecinta novel dan ia memang bukan pecinta novel, namun ia memiliki beberapa novel yang ia beli karena sinopsisnya tampak menarik saat sedang pergi ke toko buku. Dan kebanyakan yang ia beli adalah genre misteri dan ada pula novel fantasi.

Jika diminta memilih, Sasuke lebih memilih membaca buku mengenai bisnis atau ekonomi ketimbang membaca sebuah novel romansa meski terkadang buku novel atau komik yang ia baca juga memiliki sedikit unsur romansa.

* * *

_To_ : Sakura Earl Grey

_Mungkin misteri?_

* * *

_From_ : Sakura Earl Grey

_Hah? Kok mungkin? Kau sendiri tidak tahu apa yang kau sukai?_  
_Atau mungkin kau tidak suka novel tapi memiliki hobi lain?_

* * *

_To _: Sakura Earl Grey

Tidak.

* * *

Sasuke benar-benar jujur ketika mengatakannya. Ia tidak begitu yakin mengenai hobinya dan bahkan merasa bingung harus menjawab apa. Namun sepertinya ia terkesan begitu aneh dibanding orang-orang pada umumnya.

* * *

_From_ : Sakura Earl Grey

Astaga. Ternyata benar kata Naruto.

Kau benar-benar kaku seperti kanebo kering dan dingin seperti es batu.

* * *

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi. Ia cukup sering disebut sebagai orang yang dingin, namun apakah sesungguhnya ia memang sedingin yang dikatakan orang-orang? Ia sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

**.**

**.**

Sakura meringis ketika membaca ulang bab satu novelnya yang baru ia selesaikan. Entah mengapa, ia merasa karakter laki-laki yang dibuatnya terkesan mirip seperti Sasuke.

Dalam ceritanya, ia memasukkan karakter utama laki-laki sebagai bos dengan kepribadian bak es batu namun juga menunjukkan perhatian dengan cara yang manis dan tidak terlalu eksplisit.

Rasanya ia benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang ia pikirkan hingga membuat karakter seperti itu. Dan latar belakang tokoh pria dan wanita yang dibuatnya mengingatkan akan Sasuke dan dirinya sendiri.

Gadis merah muda itu meringis. Seandainya ia mengirimkan karya ini pada Naruto, lelaki itu pasti menggodanya dan menduga kalau ia tertarik pada Sasuke.

Sesungguhnya ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan lelaki itu. Meski lelaki itu normal sekalipun, ia tetap tidak suka lelaki yang bersikap dingin dan sinis seperti itu.

Ketika lelaki itu menatapnya, jantungnya berdegup keras dan ia khawatir jika ia tanpa sadar melakukan sebuah kesalahan. Seandainya tatapan mampu membunuh, maka ia sudah mati sejak detik pertama bertemu pandang dengan lelaki itu.

Sakura mempersiapkan diri menjadi bulan-bulanan Naruto dan ia memutuskan segera mengirimkan bab satu pada Naruto melalui email serta mengabari lelaki itu sesudahnya.

**.**

**.**

Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuk milik Sasuke untuk kesekian kalinya meski sang pemilik terlihat tidak suka dengan keberadaannya.

Ia tak menghiraukan lelaki dengan iris sekelam langit tak berbintang yang tampak gusar dan sama sekali tidak berusaha menyembunyikannya.

Sasuke bahkan dengan jelas mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya dengan maksud mengusir Naruto, namun sang target seolah buta terhadap reaksi Sasuke.

'_Pulang kau,' _Sasuke kembali menggerakkan tangannya dan menggeram kesal sesudahnya.

Sejujurnya ia merasa lelah dan ingin langsung tertidur. Namun ia terkejut setengah mati ketika mendadak pintu kamarnya diketuk dan Itachi datang bersama Naruto serta mengatakan kalau Naruto hendak menginap malam ini.

Sasuke tak mengerti teknik macam apa yang digunakan Naruto hingga kakaknya benar-benar menyukai keberadaan lelaki itu. Rasanya Naruto benar-benar pandai bersosialisasi dan bahkan keberadaan lelaki itu sebagai pelayan membuat banyak pelanggan kembali berkunjung.

'_Malas. Aku sedang tidak ingin sendirian._'

Naruto melirik Sasuke yang menyingkap _bedcover_-nya begitu saja dan kini duduk tegak di atas kasurnya dengan rambut yang berantakan. Tampaknya lelaki itu baru saja akan tidur sebelum ia tiba.

Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya pada sahabatnya yang tampaknya sangat menikmati kesendirian ketika ia sebaliknya. Terkadang dadanya terasa sesak akibat rasa kesepian yang mencekik hingga ia memutuskan untuk mengisi waktu luang dengan menulis.

'_Terserahlah. Aku mau tidur. Jangan ganggu.'_

Seolah mengabaikan perkataan Sasuke, Naruto sengaja berkata, 'Sakura-_chan_ sudah mengirimkan bab satu padaku. Kau mau bantu aku memeriksa _typo_-nya?'

Sesuai dugaan Naruto, perkataanya sanggup menarik atensi Sasuke seketika. Lelaki itu segera menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya dan ia menyeringai.

Entah kenapa ia begitu tertarik dengan kehidupan romansa sahabatnya. Seorang lelaki dingin yang jatuh cinta pasti akan terlihat menggelikan secara jenaka dan ia berharap bisa menyaksikan secara langsung.

'Kau periksa semuanya dulu baru serahkan padaku, _Dobe._'

Lelaki itu sudah terbiasa memeriksa soal kesalahan kepenulisan dan Naruto selalu memercayakan sahabatnya sebelum menyerahkan karyanya pada editor demi menghemat waktu sekaligus agar tak perlu mendapat terlalu banyak protes.

Sebetulnya Naruto sendiri tak begitu mempermasalahkan _typo_ atau kesalahan kepenulisan lainnya, namun ia sengaja mempermainkan Sasukr kali ini.

'Aku tidak bisa membaca karya dengan _typo_ berseliweran dan kepenulisan berantakan. Jadi kau harus meriksanya dulu untukku.'

Sasuke menatap dengan sinis. Ia pikir, kalau karya seseorang berhasil diterbitkan hingga dijual di toko buku besar pasti tidak parah-parah amat.

Paling-paling Naruto hanya mencari alasan untuk menunda pekerjaan, entah karena sedang malas atau hal lainnya.

Sasuke terlalu malas berdebat dengan sahabatnya meski ia ingin menolak. Ia bahkan malas untuk sekedar menggerakkan tangan hingga memilih meraih ponselnya dan mengirimkan pesan pada Naruto.

-  
_To : _Dobe

Kirim datanya sekarang.  
-

**-TBC-**


End file.
